Chronicles of Absolution: Their Eyes Once Watched God
by Kirabaros
Summary: 3.11. The essentials is a list of certain seals that contain significance within the Supernatural. Lilith is searching for these seals in addition to others to get one step closer to freeing Lucifer. The Malachi of Absolution knows the key and attempts to end it before it begins. Relationships become tested and ultimately the question of what the greater good is somewhat answered.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Their Eyes Once Watched God**

**Chapter 1**

It was grey in the sky and the outdoors of the tall grass prairie and floodplain vegetation were normal in terms of what the wildlife and plant life did, which was minding their own business. It was quiet and folks were minding their own business. Few would even suspect things running foul in a place like this in Kansas.

Angela crept forward as she peered through the brush. Her quarry was in sight as he was squatting over something and drawing in the ground. She gave a slight smirk of a smile as she squatted as still as the grass itself. She had been tracking this one for some time now in between the jobs that came their way. It was just a matter of finding out if it was luck or coincidence that they were traveling in the same direction though the show up at Truman High was something else.

One of their jobs carried them back to one of the schools that Sam and Dean had attended when they were kids. As it turned out there was a haunting that was related back to the days when Sam was there and the events that followed that led to him for once not being viewed as the freak and ended up with a bully being called Dirk the Jerk.

Angela stayed on the back burner for this since there really was no teaching job that was temporary for her to assume that was more of her forte. Plus she figured that it was more of a personal thing for the boys and mainly Sam. She could sense that school held a lot of meaning for him. Eventually he told her about it when she commented that he seemed thoughtful about this place.

It had become habit to be what Sam called being polite with him. Mostly it was to try and hide the fact that she had seen him take off with Ruby that night in Sioux City. She had accused him of spying and eavesdropping and the same could be said for her though her memory came up short of any feelings of being pissed off about that from either of the boys. Still she felt that it was right to do considering that she had a job to do.

It was natural that the boys would want in and Castiel being the mouthpiece of his superiors between them and Sam and Dean, they had their own thing going on. It was a burden that they didn't need at this point. So she didn't say anything about her plan to track down the seals that were actually mentioned in esoteric texts. Sam had claimed to Ruby that he didn't know where they were but she had the means to find them. The key was in the texts.

Bobby she didn't cut out of the loop and she knew that he was growling and bitching and moaning at her for hiding again from the boys. When she showed him the basics of the texts and the consequences of certain 'trials' for some of them, he gave her the stink eye but he also understood what was going on. He chewed her out for a good five minutes before agreeing to help her in translations. It had been a back and forth between them in mysterious phone calls and emails with the occasional joke in between.

Cary was her biggest source. She knew that she really couldn't take much of what he said at face value. Everything was a business transaction and he was a demon after all. He wasn't one high up on the pay scale but he had his uses to both sides. It was a matter of making him see what the better deal was. Thanks to Crowley's teachings, she had learned how to do that and was able to get some fairly reliable information.

The current target was one that he gave her. It seemed that Lilith was looking for the special seals but seemed to have some trouble. Dead languages as well as having a Rosetta stone format really could bite you in the ass if you weren't sure of what you were doing. In this case her target had a piece to translating a difficult passage and the word was Lilith was scrambling too and the race was dead even.

Angela peered through the brush and eyed her target accordingly. It was a classic hunting method. Even the most primitive animal used this approach. She inched forward slowly, careful not to bend the grass or make any unnecessary noise. She stole quietly and inched closer.

She paused just a moment when the target looked up. She controlled her breathing to make sure that she didn't sound like a heaving elephant. She narrowed her eyes as the target looked around and slowly reached for the weapon at her belt. She had to be ready just in case she had to give chase and to be frank she looked forward to that if it came.

The target looked around and frowned, his dark ebony skin was a stark contrast to the outdoors and the clothing that he was wearing. He was thin but muscular, the type of body that spoke of someone who had lived a life of athletics. That meant that he would put up a fight or flight and that was dependent upon which one he would obey.

Angela watched as he moved out of her line of vision looking like he was going to get something. She had spotted a car that was rather beat up but it looked like something he would drive. He was heading in the direction of the car. Still she inched a bit forward to be in a good position to pounce on him when he came back.

She waited but even she knew that he had been gone for too long. She frowned but didn't move. That was a rookie mistake to suddenly stand up and look around. That left you vulnerable to attack. She didn't know if she was being watched for if there was the slightest chance that she had been made. Her gut though was saying that something was off. She would be patient and let it come to her and then she would make her move.

It came when she sensed someone behind her. She tensed her muscles but didn't indicate that she knew something was up. She was ready for the overhand strike and whirled low and brought her arms off to block the strike. It hit where she crossed her arms at the wrists and allowed her to grab the end and hold fast. It didn't prevent her from standing up though to gain better leverage.

She and the target stood locked and looking at each other. Their eyes were narrowed and ready to fight. The target made the first move and brought up his foot to kick her. She lowered one arm to block and the weapon was yanked out. She was ready though and jumped back with her hands raised in the combat ready position.

The two flew at each other and exchanged a volley of open handed strikes, some punches and kicks. All had various degrees of success of being blocked. Some made it in on both sides and were mostly body shots. Angela swung hard and gave a punch to the target's face. His head whipped back from the strike and he looked at her as he rubbed his chin. He countered though with harder strikes.

A back hand caught her across the face. Angela staggered back to take a breather and rubbed where she had been hit. She so did not want to explain that later but her blood was up. She charged forward and skidded to a stop when the target pulled out a staff and twirled it. The grasses whipped down like a helicopter blade would.

Angela narrowed her eyes and drew back into her defensive posture. She glanced at the bracelet and noted its reaction. She could also feel Absolution on her back pulsing. She wouldn't go there yet and she still had her chakram ready to go. She rotated her wrists and drew back into a basic position, the same one Onigen had taught her.

The target twirled his staff and lunged forward to attack. Angela dodged and used her arms to deflect the stabs the staff made until she brought her leg up and wrapped it over the staff to prevent it from moving. The counter move laughed her into the air and she twisted her body to twist in the air and throw her chakram.

The target deflected it and the chakram landed in the dirt hard. He turned to look when he heard the sound of Angela landing but she was not there. He turned and found her up close and personal. She was inside the attack range but he didn't give up and moved to strike and gave an open palm strike with a bit of power behind it.

Angela flew back from the force and landed face down. She gave a slight grimace but she didn't have time to grovel in pain. The target brought his staff down to strike so she rolled on the ground to avoid the blow. She was ready for the next move which was the sweep of the staff and she pushed her body up using the strength in her arms and legs and lifted herself in a twisting motion and landed on her feet. Her surprise maneuver was using her abilities.

With a palm thrusting motion, the wave of telekinetic energy hit the target and he landed on his back winded. His staff flew from his hand and landed a bit away from him. Angela walked towards him. With a smooth motion she outstretched her hand and the staff flew to it. She felt the wood smack her palm. It was good wood. She twirled it as she approached the target where he was lying on the ground trying to catch his breath. She angled the staff in a position to deliver a damaging blow.

The target looked up at her with narrowed eyes. He took in her look in return and took a deep breath. They stared at each other for a full minute when the target said, "You've gotten better."

Angela gave a wry smile as she removed the staff and held out her hand to help him up, "I could say the same thing about you." She then greeted him in Swahili, "I see you friend."

He responded in kind and accepted the proffered hand, "I see you."

Angela smiled as she held the staff. She twirled it a bit and handed it off. "I see you go back to the weapon you know best Jamal. I bet it has come in handy from bush hunting."

Jamal grinned and took his staff back. He twirled it and shrunk it down saying his spell chant. "Only when the warrior princess is around and even then extra diligence is needed. So how is it that you were able to find me?"

"The usual," Angela replied as they walked towards where Jamal had been waiting. They came across the clearing and she noticed the paraphernalia around. She raised her brow and glanced at him, "Looks like you had been intending to give a call."

"In the position I am in, I know when to call in the cavalry," Jamal replied, "I guess I should be thankful that you still have your means of finding things. It was always your strong point especially when it concerned my side of the tracks."

"I'm on that side too since," Angela gestured towards her body to indicate what she meant. "Besides I think you are a better person than me. You are after all a descendant from the Champion Tundarai and you know what came from that."

"Don't try to argue semantics Shifa'," Jamal said as organized his gear. "You are a Champion of those that remain nameless. It was seen by the juju man."

Angela gave a slight smile at that. She looked around. The time had come to bite the bullet and get to what they had been talking about. She switched to Swahili just in case someone tried to listen. She said, "And it is the line of juju men the reason why I have sought you out."

Jamal looked at Angela. He understood what she was getting at. This was not merely a social call. This involved something that was more likely on a big picture, cosmic scale. He nodded and replied in Swahili, "The wok of the juju man is complex and the question must be asked."

Angela nodded and replied, "We need to talk but not out in the open."

"I know."

It was roughly twenty minutes later and some ten or so miles down in a ramshackle shed that they stood. Angela took a look at the place that Jamal had made for himself. It looked like crap on the outside but it wasn't the case on the inside. It brought to mind the adages of not to judge a book by its cover and of course hiding in plain sight. She looked around at the collection of weapons and books of lore that had no doubt been collected over the years.

"I hope you still have a taste for tea. Coffee is motor oil in general."

Angela turned from what she had been looking at in the direction of the kitchen and replied, "Oh I still have a thing for tea. I'm the old fashioned broad in my little party."

"Ah yes the Winchesters," Jamal replied as he walked into the room carrying a tea tray. It contained a pot of tea and the milk and sugar along with some pastries to enjoy with the tea. "There has been much in terms of what has happened. One interesting tidbit was about a devil's gate and supposedly the taming of the seven deadly sins."

"Why am I not surprised," Angela replied as she came to join Jamal at the side table that held the tea tray. She accepted the cup of tea and held it in her hands like she would a little bird. "Seems like the trail we leave behind…" She gave a slight shake of her head and took a sip.

"Both sides are talking," Jamal admitted as he poured his cup. "Funny thing is the other side assumes that I'm all in."

"Which is why you are pretty much the spy," Angela replied with a slight smile.

"And why you sic your stoolie on me."

"As if the demons would let me waltz in and ask for you," Angela countered, "They'd just as soon as try to string me up as they did in the old days and that was hard enough trying to keep a low profile."

Jamal chuckled and then spoke in Swahili, "Shifa' it is no secret that you are running around and doing what both sides have been preaching in school. Of course the details are blurry since some of your actions are questionable."

Angela replied in kind, "You mean that I am not one to conform to tradition. Don't be a flatterer Jamal. It's beneath you." She grinned to indicate that she was teasing him since he was the most polite demon she had ever met.

Katherine was something else. Angela knew that there were at least a few crazies in every species of creature within the supernatural. That was the way of it. She could even argue that she was a freak and a crazy for the dhampirs since she had abilities that were not part of the repertoire of the vampires though being a healer was something that seemed to be a random thing in spite of the phrase 'It's in the blood'.

Jamal was chuckling as he took a sip of tea. He called it his English habit since the English seemed to have a profound fondness for the stuff. It was better than coffee and it was only because the first couple of cups tasted like motor oil or petrol as the English called it. He knew his old friend from way back and an interesting adventure in a war torn country known for its pirates and arms dealing through a warlord. He replied, "It's not flattery if it's the truth Shifa'. So now to get down to what you really sent that lackey of yours after: what do you need?"

Angela held the cup of tea in her hands like she was cradling it. She looked at Jamal and said in Swahili, "I need one of the pieces you collected from the ruins near the mines."

Jamal became serious. "You know that has been perpetuated to be a myth. The city said to exist but no archaeological evidence of any kind. Why do you want to dig that up?"

"I need the piece to help translate. The seals are being broken."

Jamal put his cup down and started to walk in a pacing fashion. He wasn't sure of what he wanted to do with this but he knew that he had a choice here and at this point it was a serious debate. Of course he wasn't going to give anything to the other side unless he was working them for some information. Some of the best pieces he had come from the fact he had played them and taken it for safe keeping. The orders certainly found his services valuable.

Looking at the nearest shelf, Jamal could read the tomes based upon the category. His personal collection was related to his heritage. He was of the juju clans and he was good at the witch doctor thing even though he wasn't human. Still he had some obligation to what she was asking for. He spoke in Swahili, "You know that there was a reason we never told the orders about that place."

"And Hollywood went on the speculative thanks to an author," Angela replied nodded that she acknowledged what he was getting at.

"The city fulfills some of the fantasies that men have and some defy them. Like many things though it was lost."

"Not at all that dissimilar to what happened with Atlantis and most people still think it is a story except for those that have pieces from them."

Jamal nodded and replied, "Ah yes the chest that you keep. Tell me, does the magic still work on it?"

"You know it does," Angela replied with a slight raised brow. "Atlantis arts are extremely rare and unless you are Fortune 500, you have little chance of getting a piece of it unless you go looking for it yourself." She put her cup down on the tray and stood up straight. "I know you have your qualms about the city."

"They are not to be taken lightly Shifa'. Men have killed over trying to find the city. Others died from the elements and to the secrets that remain buried. Ancient magic dwells there…"

"I know friend of mine," Angela replied using the Swahili term for friend. It was probably low of her to play on the friendship they had but Jamal had been the one that taught her that. He did tell her that only in the extreme should she use it. "What I need is a piece to translate one of the seals."

"It all comes back to the seals. You know the First is looking for them."

"And I know that there are hundreds of seals and she only needs to break 66 of them." Angela paused a moment. She could feel her temper start to rise and realized that she was letting her emotions get the better of her. She knew that she had a lot more patience than this and wondered if it was just the fact that she had heard whispers that another seal, one of the special ones, was on the verge of being located. She was anxious to find out what it was and how to stop it. "But you and I both know that there are a few essential seals that need to be broken or could be broken and give her a distinct advantage once they are broken."

"I am well aware of that old friend but what good could you hope to accomplish from that? The last one that was like this, the seal was broken anyway. It was only by the fact that you had the leash that controls the dogs in your grasp that you were able to do it." Jamal stared long and hard at Angela. He was well aware that his eyes had reverted to that smoky grey that was unnatural. It was a distinct feature of his lineage but also an indicator he was a demon.

"That was regrettable and I nearly died for that and it caused me to have two very worried brothers hovering over me, thinking I was going to die." Angela felt like she was defending herself but then again she had been doing that for some time. She was always defending her actions to someone else.

"But it is as was told the beasts were held at bay."

"And I regret that I couldn't stop it." Angela felt her throat convulse as she admitted her regrets.

Jamal looked at Angela long and hard and finally said, "You have many regrets; enough to last several lifetimes and not all of them your doing."

"But I did have a hand in those events. It is the way of things Jamal," Angela replied raising her arms in a sheepish manner. She became serious and added, "I am being serious though Jamal. I need that piece from the city. It is the key to translating what is in the Epistles of Joshua."

Jamal saw that his friend wasn't going to budge on that one. He knew what she needed and she didn't even have to specify by name. He had the piece in his possession and had the feeling that one day she would come for it. He kept hoping though that it wouldn't be needed but it looked like it was. He could no longer deny that the time had come and it appeared that things were going to go a lot faster.

The piece she was referring to was a cipher key of sorts. It was a means of translating from one language to the next. It was extremely useful and popular with the ancient kingdoms in that when the nations outside their borders came, they had a means to translate treaties and the like. The system was older than those kingdoms however and the one he had dealt with the dead languages that weren't even spoken in ancient times.

Jamal was well aware that the special seals were written in languages older than the known ones, even the known dead languages. One rumor held that it was a mutated form of Enochian. If that were the case, she could have called on her winged friend to help in that area. Since she was looking for the cipher, that meant that rumor was what it was, a rumor. He asked, "The Epistles of the warrior of Megiddo?"

Angela kept her gaze firm even it was to Jamal's back, "Yes. That warrior and prophet."

Jamal nodded, "I know what you seek."

"Will you let me have it?"

Jamal turned from where he had been staring. The expression was serious on both their faces. "Poor choice of words old friend… for you above all knows that such things cannot be possessed."

"I am well aware of that considering that the piece is not any cipher but the headpiece of the Megiddo Plain." Angela knew that by having this conversation in Swahili eliminated the potential for misunderstandings. Even though it could be poetic and subject to multiple meanings, she knew the correct phrasing to get what she needed to the forefront. She was willing to play along with the language in their conversation though. "You and I both know that the current name is the evolution of its original to what is coming."

"Indeed." Jamal nodded and went to another shelf. He pulled out a book and opened it. It wasn't a book but a box made to look like one. He looked at it and slowly removed it and held it up by its chain. A slight wind seemed to rustle when he did. "Can you answer me the question of whether or not the earthbound angel will try to stop events to come?"

"I will try," Angela replied in all honesty. She knew that she was playing with Fate but she cared more about the greater good of the people. "The headpiece please." She held out her hand.

Jamal nodded and slowly put it in her hand. It was done now. She had accepted the burden of that piece and the magic connected with it. He could only hope that she would be able to live till the end. "I wish you well Shifa'."

"As with you, old friend," Angela replied with a slightly sad smile.

"Take care of your friends. He cares more than you can conceive."

* * *

**A/N:** Welcome back folks to the next episode of Chronicles and here we have what appears to be a secret meeting between Angela and an old friend that is low and behold of demon descent. What seal are they talking about? Keep watching for more Their Eyes Once Watched God...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Are you happy Sam?_

That question was on Sam's mind a lot since they worked that job at Truman that ended up being the spirit of the kid who picked on him when he was in school. Back then he wanted to do his own thing but he felt trapped because he had to go into the family business. He still ended up in the family business when Dean came for him at Stanford. That led to cases and then meeting up with Angela and then…

"Sam are you in this or not?"

Sam looked at Ruby and shot a glare at her. "Yeah I'm in."

"Then get your head in the game." Ruby gave an annoyed look at Sam wondering what was going on. The first few weeks had been going so well. Even though Sam had been a crappy ass student in the beginning, he was really picking where he left off.

Sam scowled as he looked at the demon that was in the devil's trap. He needed to get back into shape. He didn't want to be doing this and end up like Jay. Why he came up with that he wasn't entirely sure but he figured that it was because he and Dean had a track record of coming back from the dead. He could also add Angela in that mix since she did die and come back and she had almost died several times; a heart attack waiting to happen on both his and Dean's end.

He looked at the demon and demanded, "Where is Lilith?"

The demon laughed, "Oh big bad Sammy. Thinks he's gonna get something."

Sam felt his throat convulse with anger and frustration. It had been like this for weeks. He and Ruby had a lead but they were refusing to tell. In the end he pulled the demons out. He splashed the demon with holy water and watched it sizzle and burn. "Where is she? Is she after a seal?"

"The queen is always after a seal."

"Which one?" Ruby looked at the demon glad that Sam's head was back in the game.

"Oh Ruby. You've been a bad girl. I wonder what she'll say when she finds out that you've been helping little Sammy here." The demon paused to think a moment and then added, "I wonder what her favorite toy will say and the rumors going on there… It's enough to wonder what side everyone is on. Funny thing."

Sam hesitated slightly. For some odd reason, the 'toy' the demon mentioned had him think of her, Angela. He and Dean both knew that she was well known on both sides and with varying degrees of like and dislike. Even she admitted it. The way the demon said that though… It made him wonder if she was up to something and keeping him and Dean in the dark. It wasn't like he was doing any better on that end. "What do you mean?"

"Just a little story here and there about an old slayer that suddenly decided to join in the game," the demon taunted. "Seems like there are a lot of things going on and maybe she found out a thing or two. She always does."

"Just get this over with Sam," Ruby interrupted. She had seen Sam falter slightly. Damn the fact that he was thinking of her mortal enemy.

"Yes get this over with Sam. After all who knows what I know that the slayer knows about various people like me?"

"Sam just do it."

"Just do it Sam," the demon mocked. "Yes do it because Ruby has been a bad girl and before I rip your flesh off. I feel in the mood to tempt the Virago that sort of has me shaking in my shoes. Of course nothing I've seen has been impress…"

Sam didn't waste any more time. Focusing, he started to pull the demon out of the meat suit it had decided to occupy. It looked like the demon was puking its gut up as the black smoke poured out of the mouth. It came in spurts, like the demon was choking. Eventually he got it all out and sent it back to hell. The guy didn't make it though, and he felt dejected.

"You knew that some might die. Demons tend to ride their meat pretty hard."

"He's still dead and we're no closer to finding Lilith."

Ruby knew she had to say something to keep Sam from quitting. She just got him started on the regimen again and he was doing so well… even if he was crappy in the beginning. He could get as good as Absolution if he wanted and even rival her ability. That was the goal and then the plan could move forward. "Look, I know it's frustrating but Lilith has a large following and many are loyal to her. It's a matter of finding one that will give a piece."

"Angie could."

"Yeah but she's not here and she's not into chasing down the snake and cutting off the head. That's not her style and you know that."

Sam wasn't too sure about that. When they were in Sioux Falls, her comment about being able to do that, made it seem like she was for hunting down Lilith and it sounded like she agreed with him. The problem was that sometimes it was hard to see Angela's intentions fully. He knew she still harbored this desire to keep him and Dean safe from whatever was out there. It sounded silly since they put their lives on the line every day but Sam understood that it was something more.

He understood that Angela didn't view life in the same narrow span as a normal human would. She had lived for over five hundred years and had seen quite a bit. He did manage to find her in a photo during the 1860s in a wedding photo of a plantation family. It was easy to miss if you weren't looking but she was there, unsmiling giving the time period, and looking like she blended in. He understood that her choice of words and suggestions was based upon this view. It didn't mean he had to like it. Hell she didn't like it when he and Dean fussed over her with her injuries.

Looking at Ruby, Sam said, "She could do it. It's just not something she would talk about."

Ruby raised her brow. She didn't forget the way how Angela made her feel the last time she paid a visit. It was most likely a joke on her end and a means of keeping the edge on but Ruby managed to gain a few apprehensions. She wondered if this would tip the scale down a path that no one could foresee and the consequences… probably worse than the world burning. "Sam, I know Absolution. Fighting is the last thing on her mind."

"Not lately and she has Cary."

"Cary is a worm who betrayed her. You saw what he did when she tried to open the gate."

Sam couldn't forget that. What irked him more was that Angela continued to use him as a source for info from the other side. He couldn't understand why except for that old adage of keeping your friends close but your enemies closer. He realized that his going off with Ruby could be construed as a part of that but the question came down to whether or not she would use him and Dean as bait for that. The answer was a probable yes since there was that thing with Ares and his making them fight for his own amusement and hunting down a traitor. "I did but I know her. You should read up on your history Ruby."

Ruby almost pouted but it turned into a slight scowl. "I lived history Sam and she did too."

"Then you know that she knows how to fight."

"Yeah and have you seen the carnage good and bad left behind? Fifty-fifty here." Ruby looked at him but he refused to budge. She relented, "Fine you can ask or I could and she wouldn't suspect."

"That would be a good idea though I can imagine how that would look."

Sam and Ruby turned to see a familiar sight. Sam couldn't help but scowl, "What are you doing here Sacha?"

Sacha leaned against the frame of the entry he was standing in and puffed on his cigarette. His message had been sent and received but he figured that he had to pay a visit. Call it more of a making sure his comrade was all right and he did need to pick something up for Simone. He studied Sam and Ruby and tapped his cigarette and replied, "Just being an errand boy. You can be surprised how much crap is needed to work the old spells and contact loa. Also I wanted to see how _mon cher_ was doing."

"Last I saw she was fine," Sam replied. "Why are you even here? Why aren't you talking to her?"

"Because you dear Sammy are much more interesting." Sacha gave a mocking look at Sam as he straightened out. He took one last puff on the cigarette and put it out. "Besides I can tell that hearing from someone that is trusted is working out for you."

Sam felt his throat convulse. He would have liked to have punched the vampire but he didn't since he knew that this was the one that saved her life ultimately from a fate worse than death. He was grateful but that didn't mean that he liked him. "We get along fine."

"Sure you do," Sacha replied. He walked into the room and gave a nonchalant glance at Ruby and noted the change of her eyes to the pitch black. Apparently some lineages were still feared to some degree. He looked at the dead body and said, "Poor sod. I'm guessing that this one wasn't successful. Must be hard to go through all that work and then have it blow up in your face. I guess you could be grateful that it wasn't literal."

"What do you want Sacha?"

Sacha noted the gritted teeth. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was there and being a pest. He knew that it had to do with Angela. He was actually proud of Sam for figuring out that he could potentially tell their mutual friend everything and that he could blackmail Sam if he wanted to. He wouldn't though since he rather liked the younger Winchester and could see why she liked him. The thoughts he had he would save for when they could talk without the little demon present. He replied, "I told you. I am here on business and then I caught wind of a really nasty stench and look at what we have here… the source."

Ruby scowled at the look that Sacha was giving her and retorted, "Probably smells better than whatever else you've stuck up your nose."

Sacha grinned at that and gave a light chuckle, "Sorry, I don't do snuff boxes. It dulls the senses terribly." He made it sound so lighthearted that it was almost daring Sam to lose his temper. He relented a little and said, "Besides cupcake I could sense that there were other demons in town. They're long gone now but I get the feeling that it has something to do with an almost cosmic scale."

"And what do you know about it?" Ruby spat the words out and was willing to go one on one with the vampire.

"Quite a bit and of course the mystery is solved about Dean and his great escape. Right Sam?"

"That and a few other things."

"No need to pretend. You and I… and the black eyed pea bitch there… we know that she has done quite a few amazing feats in the past few months." Sacha took in the look Sam started to make and assumed it was the bitch face that she had spoken so fondly of. "Don't flatter yourself that I would work for those dickheads. I get by because I know things and know how to get them. I know that you are looking for Lilith and try to stop the Apocalypse from happening. I commend you in that endeavor."

"Trying flattery now?" Sam had relented a little but he couldn't help but snap back at the vampire. He had no idea that the basis of his anger was jealousy and at that moment it seemed that one couldn't be distinguished from the other.

"Straight up fact," Sacha replied. He glanced at the body and gave a slight wrinkle. The guy had been dead a while meaning that he died while the demon had been wearing his suit to the prom. "I agree that Lilith has to be stopped and while your effort at going after the underlings is a good one, you're setting yourself up for failure."

"Right like you can do one better," Ruby retorted.

"A small step and that was what Sam had in mind. Go to one who would know about this." At the look he was getting he explained, "Think about it. Who else would know more about eh Apocalypse and the seals but is in complete denial?"

"I wouldn't call it denial."

"Well maybe she got past that and I missed it. Anyway if you read the texts it says that the Malachi of Absolution is the earthbound angel destined to protect the innocent. Of course that is paraphrasing the whole thing, which is really quite lovely poetry by the way, but the point is that you have a direct source and you don't ask. Better to go with someone that you trust."

"And going after the source is not her style," Ruby retorted. "That much I know. Do you?"

"I know things sweet thing," Sacha mocked, "The question does come down to the choice. There are seals out there that Lilith wants opened. I suggest you focus on those." He turned to leave. He paused at the door and looked poignantly at Sam and said, "I hope your choice is worth it in the long run Sam. I would like to see you succeed."

Sam didn't say anything but looked in the direction the vampire had gone. It was a surprise coming from him and it unnerved him a little. He turned it aside as he went about the task of burying the body. Time to move on to the next one.

* * *

Time spent in the mortal realm was always an interesting experience. There was always something new to see even though it had been seen many times before. People could be surprising in terms of their ingenuity and it was a shame that things were moving along as they were but it had to happen even when certain individuals sought to circumvent those events and the results did come out much different. For the better or the worst? That was a matter of perspective.

Amitiel, the Archangel of Truth sat on a bench in the park and observed the children at play. She noted the parents and the animals and other people there. Humans were an interesting lot. She didn't hold contempt for them like some of her brethren did. She delighted in the creatures that her father had made and had plenty of good memories with the few she had managed to interact with. She would side with them if needs to be.

Sighing she left the park and reappeared in a fairly isolated part of some forested area. She disliked having her meditations interrupted but considering that she did have some brothers who seemed to think that she could be a help in convincing certain mortals to move forward in the direction they wanted… So she was always on the move. She regretted not having Gabriel teach her a few things about disappearing and going incognito.

She heard the telltale flap and gave a slight smile. "You used to be much stealthier." She turned to face her visitor, "What happened, Castiel?"

Castiel stood in front of Amitiel looking like he had stumbled out of bed. His trench coat was looking more wrinkly than usual and his hair was mussed but he still had the same stoic look. He took in the auburn hair and piercing eyes and replied, "Stealth was not a goal in this case."

Amitiel gave a slight smirk and said, "Keep telling yourself that. I'm sure your charge would say otherwise."

Castiel cleared his throat slightly. "The Malachi is… unique in what she considers to be important."

"And always within the realm of thinking of others before herself," Amitiel concluded with a smile. "I know Castiel. Her self-inspection of herself is quite interesting and I am surprised at how long she has survived."

"She is the Malachi," Castiel replied. It was the best he could offer since he knew that there was more to it when it came to his charge. The fact that he had sensed a change in her moods concerned him. It was the kind of mood that others would be interested in and he was concerned. He wasn't sure of who to trust.

Amitiel smiled and replied, "There's no need to hide from me Castiel. I have no ulterior motive like the others." She walked forward to close the distance between her and Castiel. She looked at him with the same intense look that he had a tendency to give and gently reached out to stroke his hair. "I rather like your charge even when she has a tendency to use the language she does."

Castiel tried not to move when Amitiel touched him. It had been a long time and he hadn't forgotten the last time. He knew she didn't either. "She is unique."

Amitiel studied the angel in front of her. Sometimes she wasn't sure if his trembling was because she was an archangel and one of the more volatile or if he really was nervous with her. She was much better at hiding the fact that every time she saw him she got what humans called butterflies in her stomach. Another interesting quirk of humans that held a lot of truth in simple phrasing. "Still afraid of me?"

"No," Castiel automatically answered. He wasn't afraid of her at all.

Amitiel narrowed her eyes slightly to discern whether or not he was lying to her. Most angels knew better than to do that since she was the Archangel of Truth. She relaxed them and said, "Always the good little soldier aren't you?"

"I do what I must." Castiel had been looking down when she said that. He looked up and added, "But I am not a hammer."

"Not in the sense that Dean Winchester made it seem like," Amitiel admitted. She lowered her hand regretfully and sighed. "So why have you come?"

"There have been movements."

"Oh yes Lilith is on the move. Since when is she not?" Amitiel began to pace a bit. She really wasn't in the mood to fight with queen demon bitch and it wasn't her place anyway. In honesty, she believed that they had interfered enough but of course with the 'general' running things, it was hard not to interfere. "Has a seal been located?"

"Not yet but there are hints that she is close." Castiel looked down a bit before looking up at Amitiel. He added, "It is one on the list."

Amitiel turned to look at Castiel. She knew what he meant by the list. It was in reference to certain seals on Lucifer's cage that could be considered essential or would have a tactical advantage once the seal was broken. The last one that had been broken was the Sun and Moon seal hidden beneath the academy for the mud freaks as Uriel liked to call them. The wolves of Ragnarok were highly valuable indeed since whoever controlled them could control the fate of all creatures and that was what Lilith had been after.

The seal ended up being broken but the wolves had been restrained and none other by Castiel's charge. Amitiel had been impressed with the Malachi of Absolution since the moment that the whispers of Absolution rising from the dead surfaced. She kept an ear out for information regarding the dhampir who was a healer and essentially had to have been chosen by God to be the earthbound angel and learned a few things.

The list held the 'essential' seals including the ultimate one that would set Lucifer free if it got that far. So far Amitiel had been successful in preventing a few from being broken. The essentials were much harder and that was coupled by the fact that not all the angels knew about them or if they did they were under the impression that it was just another seal.

Castiel knew them because he made the effort to find out about them and Amitiel suspected that it had something to do with his charge. She knew his feelings for the little dhampir and there was no jealousy but happiness. Castiel's love for his charge was the same he had for a certain brother of his that she knew he missed but was also angry that he left.

Looking at Castiel and the intensity of his blue eyes, Amitiel understood the situation perfectly. "Do we even know which one?"

"No but the answer is in the Epistles and…" Castiel made a knowing look.

Amitiel gave a slight nod. She knew what happened to one of those. Plus there was one other who knew everything and he wasn't around. He would be no help anyway since he just lived in a bubble, as the expression went. "The Epistles are in the dead languages."

"Lilith will be looking for the keys," Castiel nodded in agreement. "The Malachi knows this."

"And I take it that you are spying on her again," Amitiel teased. She occasionally did that to lighten the mood and to help think about what to do next. She gave a smirk in the direction of the angel that looked like he couldn't decide what emotion to express… if you could call it that.

"There is a bond between the guardian and the charge…"

"I know. You sense it from the tattoo. I know that well and Uriel hasn't failed to make a comment about the one that died on my watch," Amitiel interrupted. She folded her arms across her chest and took a few paces. "I love your charge's idea of getting him in a room and kicking him in the ass."

"I apologize," Castiel offered. Even though his voice was gravelly, it had taken on a different tone. "Absolution will be looking for the keys. She will want to stop this."

"I agree but what do you intend to do about it?"

Castiel looked at Amitiel who had come to face him. He was about to answer when something didn't feel right. He looked around and up at the sky. "Something had happened."

"I sense it too," Amitiel replied. Her angel blade slid out and she gripped it as she gripped Castiel and went to the source of the discontent.

They arrived at the site. It looked like a major battle had gone on given the extent of the damage. It was like something heavy has fallen through the ceiling of the building and knocked anything that was on the walls off. Amitiel gripped her angel blade in one hand and walked through, looking around while Castiel did the same.

They stopped at the crater and Amitiel kneeled to examine it. She put her fingers on the ground and felt around before looking up at Castiel and saying, "It's one of ours."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Sam is boning up under Ruby's guidance and a surprise appearance by Sacha. Seems like the vamp knows things. Also a new angel on the scene and she is an archangel too. Looks like a little something-something between her and Cas. Stay tuned for more Their Eyes Once Watched God...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Damn Angie that looks nasty."

"I ran into a pole," Angela replied as she batted away Sam's hand while trying to give Dean a dirty look.

She had managed to sneak into her room in the dead of the night and not be seen by either of the boys after paying a visit to her friend Jamal. She really didn't want to explain why she had disappeared all day and into the night and that was to see a demon but not her usual stoolie. They were used to that and would have thought that she had gone off her rocker for being gone that long. Nope they would have gone off the deep end at the fact that demon was descendant from the Ancients. Oh yeah that was a conversation she didn't want at one o 'clock in the morning.

She had gotten what she had come for and it was safely around her neck and under her shirt. She had made a promise and she aimed to keep it. Now the only thing to do was to get the copy of the Epistles that she had dug up and get it to Bobby. Sherlock had turned her down calling her an idiot in his usual fashion but he did send emails about the commentaries that had clues to some phrasing but it was guesswork at best.

The morning wasn't going too well since the red mark on her face was still there from where Jamal hit her. She glared at Dean while Sam tried to take a look and frankly she wasn't in the mood. She just wanted to be on the road and…

"You ran into a pole? Come on even that is lame for you," Dean countered. "So really, what happened?"

"I told you. I ran into a pole," Angela repeated as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at her breakfast like it had committed a felony and she was glaring it into submission.

"And I'm Santa Claus," Dean retorted. He looked around to make sure that no one was paying attention. The diner was mostly empty and they were closer towards the front. "Did you go out to pick a fight or something?"

"I said I ran into a pole. I was jogging." Angela picked up her fork and started eating the pancakes she had ordered. She glanced around even though her head was bent over her plate. She didn't want to talk and she felt bad for being snappish.

"All day?" Dean didn't believe it for a minute and this belligerence of late was rather annoying and uncharacteristic of his girl. Something was up and she was keeping secrets from him and Sam and he didn't know which was worse. "You jogged all day?"

"Dean, give it up, please," Sam begged after sighing. He got the point after she pushed his hand away and she moved away at the same time. He knew she didn't mean for it to come out mean but it did hurt. He wanted things to cool down since she would eventually open up.

"Shut up Sam. What I'm looking at is either a fight that was unavoidable or some asshat gave her a cheap shot," Dean replied pointing at the red welt on her face.

"Which would have been invisible if you hadn't been looking for new ways to flirt with me and opened your big mouth," Angela murmured. Her mood was not improved and she was agitated by just being in here. She stabbed at her pancakes.

"Well excuse me for even bothering to notice considering you are an accident waiting to happen," Dean countered.

Sam knew that this had the potential to get out of hand. He knew that when Dean got his hackles up, he would go all the way when it came to the insults and the like. He looked at his brother since he chose to sit beside Angela. "Dean," he hissed.

"If I'm such an accident waiting to happen then why do you keep me around?" Angela shot a look at Dean.

Sam knew the fight was on. This was only going to end in bloodshed. Once Angela got started, she went all the way and often times the hardest hits came from the icy glares and superficial politeness. It was worse when it cropped up and you didn't know what you did if you did something. This was not going to bode well and Dean should know better since she hadn't exactly been in the BFF mode lately. He pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Please."

Angela was willing to back off. She glanced at Sam and devoted herself to her pancakes though they weren't exactly appetizing and she was agitated. That didn't translate well over to Dean who was like a dog with a bone, "I wonder that myself since you have the tendency to get yourself killed and nearly kill me and Sam in the process."

"Dean," Sam hissed. He glared at his brother since that wasn't true.

"Hey ever since she joined our little party it's been one after the other. Even an old magician who liked her brought trouble. She's worse than you," Dean snapped. He hadn't meant to include Sam in that but he was angry and concerned for Angela since he hadn't failed to notice how her demeanor changed since they left Sioux City.

"Don't even go there," Angela warned in a low voice.

Sam recognized the tone. It was the tone she got when someone messed with him or Dean and they did have a few instances where they were almost ganged upon. That meant that she was ready to get physical if necessary. Her good sense was really shot if she was going to risk a fist fight here in the diner. She avoided involving people. "Dean, cool it."

"What are you gonna do about it? Huh Angie?"

At that moment the waitress came over with the fresh coffee. She poured fresh coffee into Sam's mug. Angela said, "I can do a lot of things. You know that." Her tone was flat and even.

"Yeah you can do a lot of things but your best talent is running away," Dean spat as he waited for the waitress to pour his coffee. He ignored the warning look that Sam was shooting him. He was too far gone.

Angela waited until the waitress was finished with Dean's mug. "And you should know that it usually is the best defense. You're still alive." She gave a mocking look at Dean. "Besides, there are times when running doesn't cut it. Sometimes you just have to fight."

It was a sudden move when Angela grabbed the waitress by the wrist and muttered the word 'Christo'. The demon made herself known and it quickly became evident that she wasn't alone. The few patrons that were in there showed their true colors and the cook came out. The waitress said, "We've been looking for you."

"Likewise," Angela replied with a slight smile. She looked at the others advancing, "I wouldn't if I were you." She maneuvered the waitress to face them and she muttered a spell and her eyes glowed. The waitress coughed out a bit of black smoke.

The others stopped and stood there and looked on. The waitress shouted at them, "Don't just stand there. Attack!" At the same time she gave a hard elbow to Angela's midsection and then gave a punch to Sam and Dean.

Angela released the demon and backed off. That strike nearly winded her and it gave ample opportunity for the demon to take on the boys. She straightened up and noticed a few more demons coming in. She grabbed the waitress demon and flung her over to crash into a table set. She was ready to meet the others as they came swinging.

She took them on using hand to hand. She regretted not having her knife on her but it made it fairly obvious and she didn't want to attract attention. So she let loose on the punches and backed them up enough to pull Dean and then Sam to their feet.

Dean had been stunned by her sudden movement. Had he been paying attention to her movements, he would have noticed her casing the people in the place. The next thing he knew was a fist in his face and he was down. Sam followed him shortly and then they were yanked to their feet and they found themselves in the fight. It was then that Dean noticed that Angela was taking the brunt of the attack, providing a barrier.

Angela managed to create a sort of shield to prevent the majority of the demons from getting through. A couple did and Sam and Dean were able to take care of them. It was becoming evident that drastic measures were going to be needed. Focusing, she shifted her weight to bounce on the balls of her feet.

In a sprint, she used the fallen furniture to give her leverage to jump forward and away from the boys. She landed and held her hands up and taunted them. It was like when Satet conjured up her shadow warriors to attack her. They came one at a time but it was like a wave. She countered with her hands and feet and at the last moment she let out her secret weapon. She used her abilities to send the demons flying.

The waitress took the direct approach and grabbed Angela but the throat and ran her into the counter until she was flat on her back. Angela had her hands on the demon's wrists to prevent her air from being choked off. The demon said, "You know what we want. Just give it to us."

Angela gritted her teeth and brought her leg up to deliver a blow. It loosened the grip of the demon allowing her to break it off entirely and push her back. It was automatic for Angela to raise her hand. Her eyes glowed as she pulled the demon out and held it like a smoke filled ball in her hand. She could have sent it to the pit but instead she did what she did to Jade. The shrieks could be heard within the dinner.

The other demons backed up but were ready to attack. Angela looked at them, the intent in her eyes. She said, "Now I'm sure that we can avoid any more unpleasantness. I'd really hate to use this." She pointed to her hand at the cartouche.

The demons backed up further. One of the braver ones said, "We were supposed to get her."

Angela gave a slight movement of her head as she raised her brow, "Well you found me but I highly doubt you would be able to get me."

"Just give us the key and this will be over."

"What makes you think I've got it?" Angela gave an innocent look at the demons. "Quiet Dean."

Dean closed his mouth as he stood there with Sam. He had seen Angela do that thing he saw Sam do but that was just different. Looking at Sam, he saw that his brother was not surprised. He figured that Sam had seen something like this before and that was the reason why he wasn't feeling one hundred times freaked out.

"Don't play cute. We know that you have the key."

"I really have no idea what you are talking about," Angela looked at them with an annoyed look. "What I do know is that I have been smelling your demon asses since I woke up and walked into this diner. Now my first guess is that you were after these two here since they pretty much work for the angels but then I got to thinking that with the amount of you bottom feeders here… you must be here to piss me off."

"We were told that she would have it," one of the demons whispered.

"And apparently you have the wrong information. Now I suggest that you leave and I mean smoke out completely and leave your meat unharmed otherwise what happened to your 'fearless leader' will happen… and I will enjoy doing it." She looked at them as the demons looked at each other trying to decide what to do. "Make your choice," she commanded.

It was automatic. The demons smoked out and left their meat suits behind. Angela watched as they left through the doors, windows and the vents. It was when she was sure that the last of them left and the people were pretty much all right, she took a breath, "Finally the stink is gone." She started walking out of the diner and pulled out a burner phone.

* * *

"So you're telling me that you were behaving like a bitch because you smelled demons?"

"Dean…"

"Shut up Sam."

Angela looked at the boys as they stood at the side of the road. They had gotten out of Dodge as soon as they left the diner and Angela made an anonymous call to 9-1-1. She didn't trust the demons to not leave the humans alone completely. The drive had been silent with Angela sitting calmly in her seat in the back.

It had annoyed Dean because she didn't offer anything like she normally would. He didn't want to ask and a look at Sam told him that he wasn't getting any help. Finally he pulled over at the side of the road and demanded that they all get out. He actually said the term 'family meeting'.

So now they were there and Angela answered whatever Dean asked her. She looked at him and replied, "Believe it or not the combined stench of demons is quite… eww."

"Seriously and you didn't bother to say anything until you decided to go super chick?"

Angela studied Dean. She could tell he was pissed. She was pissed too but not at him. She looked off in the distance to think a little. She then looked back at him and replied, "What do you want me to say?"

"First off what do they mean by a key?"

"What key?"

"Don't be stupid Angie. That may work along with getting all scary with those demons you chased off. Even Sam here could tell you knew what they were talking about." Dean pointed at his brother who was standing quietly trying to process everything.

Sam sighed. He knew Dean was getting heavy handed here and he could only guess that the denial was a means of her clamming up and that might be that she had something up her sleeves. "Dean," he motioned for Dean to back off and walked towards Angela, "Angie, do you know something? Please don't hide."

Angela knew she couldn't lie to Sam. It didn't help that he was giving her the look. She couldn't give the whole truth either. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out at first. She then said, "They are referring to the headpiece of the Megiddo Plain."

Sam studied Angela. "What is that?"

"What it is: the headpiece of the Megiddo Plain. It is a story. Supposedly it is able to translate the writings in the deadest of dead languages which contain the information to some of the more prevalent seals."

"Wait a minute. You're saying that it can find seals? Seals as in the seals to Lucifer's cage seals?" Dean looked at Angela like she had gone crazy. This had been a crazy ass morning and he was trying to make sure that what he was saying was real.

"Supposedly," Angela corrected gently. "But essentially the demons believe that this headpiece is the key to deciphering the texts. It's a cipher but it is essentially pure myth. No trace has ever been found of the headpiece. No artifacts. No archival evidence."

"So they were after a bedtime story?" Dean narrowed her eyes since he couldn't believe it. He was willing to be forgiving and it was starting to look like Christmas for that.

"Pretty much," Angela replied.

Sam studied Angela. She was telling the truth. He was certain of it, but something was telling him that it wasn't the whole truth. It was like she was holding something back. He wanted to know why but he knew that it wasn't the best time. She had just started to calm Dean down; he had noticed that she had been using that gentle tone she used to talk them both down. The thing was the reaction to everything seemed genuine. It was disconcerting.

"And you suspected that was what they were after when you caught wind of the black eyed bitches in the diner," Dean confirmed. He had calmed down now that he was processing what had happened.

"Actually I was under the impression that they were after me but nothing related to the headpiece," Angela replied. It was a half-truth but even then it was still a lie pretty much. She wasn't sure about their intentions until they said something about the headpiece. "I'm still pretty popular in some circles."

"More likely Cary sold you out… again," Sam muttered a bit too loudly.

"Wait a minute. That worm Cary backstabbed you?"

Sam looked at Angela in the eye. He said, "Yes. When the hellhound came after you and we were trying to open the gate. The Old Man showed up and Cary was there to help him."

"And his ass is still walking around?"

Angela gave a slight roll of her eyes and she narrowed them at Sam to indicate that she was angry at that. She understood his concern but this was getting to be ridiculous. She made a sound with her tongue and said, "He did what he was coerced to do and I wouldn't expect anything less of him anyway."

"Angie, he sold you out. He helped him take you to that… wherever you went," Sam said. He knew he was preaching to the choir on this one but given his recent conversation with Sacha; it was on his mind quite a bit.

"Sam's right. So why didn't you gank his ass?" Dean looked at her.

Angela sighed at that. She looked at both boys and said, "Because we need him. It is the risk you take when you have a snitch. Hell it's the risk cops take all the time with their snitches. What makes this so different? Because he's a demon?"

When they didn't answer, Angela made a slight sound. She didn't want to do this but it seemed to be in the best interest at the moment. At least their minds weren't on the headpiece. "You know this discussion is really old and I would rather get back on the road or something. Unless you two want to point out all my shortcomings and be grateful that I am being nice about that?"

Sam knew that this hardly solved anything. He was just pissed at this douche that had a name but no face and the fact that someone that Angela more or less trusted as far as what he was… "Angie… do you know what is going on?"

"No. But if I were to venture a guess, the demons might be on the trail of another seal. They are under the impression I might know something but I don't. In fact it seems that they are chasing fairy tales and hokum. I suggest that we get back on the road and look for something that isn't a fairy tale." Angela became quiet after that and started back towards the car and got in.

Sam and Dean watched her walk back to the car and get in. Sam didn't say anything but watched her and his throat convulsed in concern. Dean was more or less trying to process everything that had occurred as well as trying to get over his being pissed off. A small part of him was pissed that she had goaded him like that. The last time she did that she was actively trying to create discord so that they would want to leave as quickly as possible and he did. He thought she was a total bitch.

It startled him that he thought she was like that again. He had been that angry in the diner with her. That scared him since it seemed that grey area suddenly became black and white and she ended up on the side that was not good. The explanation helped but it didn't make the tension go away. He felt that something was off. "I don't know Sam. Something isn't right."

"About what? She explained it," Sam replied as he looked at his brother.

"Come on Sam. She just didn't decide be the Ice Bitch because she smelled demons."

"Dean, she can smell them. Her olfactory…"

"Oalf what?"

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes slightly, "Olfactory senses, her sense of smell, are not like yours and mine. She can smell them."

"I know that but I don't know. Something about her explanation is fishy. I mean come on. A headpiece that doesn't exist and yet the demons are looking for it? They think she's got it or knows where it is," Dean replied. He started walking so as not to keep her waiting. "I don't think it is a story like she says it is."

"Maybe you're right but why would she know about it?"

"Why would she know about any of this stuff? Sam, she and Cas go way back. No doubt she would have heard something. How many times have we met things that we have never heard of?"

Sam knew that. He just felt the need to ask the question. There was nothing wrong in doing that and it did put into perspective what just happened. "Plenty. Dean, I don't want to be a pest with this. I mean we've accused her quite a bit on things and look where that has gotten us."

"Yeah well it is partly her fault since she seems to be insistent on this denial thing or not even telling us." Dean kicked at the dirt slightly and was surprised that they had walked a fair piece from the Impala. He must have been really pissed when he pulled over and demanded a family meeting, well aware that he sounded ridiculous saying it.

"Did you ever consider that the things she knows are things that could kill us and not the usual that we've seen?"

"Sam, we've both died and she's died and almost died. She's not doing us any favors by keeping secrets about this. Yes I bet she is keeping something back. For whatever reason, I don't care. The important thing is to find out about this before she does something stupid."

Sam sighed at that. "Dean, she sees the world differently. It's not about keeping things safe in a bubble. Even she knows that's impossible. It's about keeping us safe to live."

"Thanks for going all hippy and new agey on me," Dean deadpanned. He looked at his baby and fished out his keys. "Look something is going on here and she knows it. She knows what the demons are after and if I know her, she's got a plan to prevent it."

"And maybe she might be telling the whole truth." Sam just wanted to make Dean realize that thinking in absolutes with Angela didn't always work She did operate in shades of grey and multiple meanings at times and most often with the things she most wished to keep to herself but she would give a little so they weren't completely in the dark. "Look this is Angie we're talking about. It won't do us any good to jump to conclusions."

"And what do you suggest?"

"Head to Bobby's and find out if anything is going on. Demonic omens usually occur near the time when they break a seal, right?"

Dean thought about it some. Sam had a point there. Maybe Angela was telling the truth about this headpiece thing being a story but the appearance of demons was not a coincidence. This was seal business. He got in the car and turned on the engine and hit the road pointing the Impala in the direction of Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like a fight in the diner but it is not what things were expected to be. Seems like there is more going on so stay tuned for next time on Their Eyes Once Watched God...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The warehouse was not just a warehouse. It was part of a compound that was the equivalent of a prison camp of sorts. The building was surrounded by a wall with razor wire and there were guards there but not in the traditional sense. The inside of the warehouse was like those abandoned hospitals with the cold looking corridors. Sigils adorned the walls pretty much providing a shield from prying eyes and possible rescue attempts.

Deep within the bowels of the warehouse prison was a cell. It wasn't any normal cell that would keep a human prisoner. Rather it was something special. It held only one occupant but it was built for two. At the moment the occupant was on the ground where he had been tossed and being watched by an interested observer.

The occupant did manage to wake and slowly took in his surroundings. He dusted off his clothes which consisted of jeans, shirt and a blazer. His shoes were a set of boots. His hazel brown eyes roved around the area as he tried to ascertain where he was and who was responsible for his state.

"I know it's not like home but it grows on you."

The captive turned to look at his captor. He didn't say anything but his eyes widened in recognition. They then narrowed in contempt. He made a motion with his right but nothing happened. He looked at his hand and frowned at the fact that it was empty.

"Looking for this? Did you really thing that I would risk you with the one thing we are known for Jeremiel?"

Jeremiel looked at his captor and his hazel eyes narrowed. Finally he replied, "You gave up that right when you rebelled against Father, Kokabiel."

Kokabiel looked at his brother and sighed. "We were merely doing what the others were afraid to do."

"I hardly call equating yourself with God as bravery." Jeremiel crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Kokabiel. "We were right to cast you out of heaven."

"Now whatever happened to mercy dear brother? It is what you are known for," Kokabiel mocked as he played with Jeremiel's angel blade. He was careful not to touch the sharpened end.

Jeremiel glared at Kokabiel, "And you should know blessed are they who show mercy and they shall have mercy. You don't show mercy."

"Presumptuous in your judgment, brother…"

"We are no longer brothers," Jeremiel interrupted.

"Of course considering that you are one of Father's favorite little soldiers,"Kokabiel snapped. He paced back and forth but stayed out of reach. "Well he has several who were good little soldiers and a few that were just plain different. And they aren't even like us."

Jeremiel eyed Kokabiel with a wary expression. He looked at his surroundings and stepped forward. He could feel the barrier that was keeping him within the confines of the cell. He could tell that they were very powerful warding sigils against angels. Usually the holy fire was sufficient but this was different.

"If you're thinking of trying to escape brother, you won't be successful."

Jeremiel looked at Kokabiel. He got close enough to feel but not touch. "What do you want?"

"And he finally asks the question," Kokabiel said laughing. He turned to look back at the shadows in the back of the room. "You were right in that he is a bit slow to ask what is glaringly obvious. It is actually quite comical." He gave a mocking smile towards Jeremiel. "It sort of gives new meaning to the phrase all brawn and no brains."

Jeremiel hadn't failed to notice that Kokabiel had looked back. Someone else was there and they were watching. This put a whole new meaning to things. That meant that this wasn't a simple missing of capturing and torturing an angel. This was something else. "Patience is a virtue."

"Patience is impatience," Kokabiel countered making fun of the actual angel named Patience. He laughed at his own joke but sobered when he saw that it failed to get a rise out of his captive angel. "Do I really need to spell it out to you Jeremiel? After all you are following orders regarding the one thing that is in the most read book amongst these mud monkeys."

"Do not insult Father's creations. You blaspheme."

"Quite fluently I might add." Kokabiel gave a slight smile as he looked down for a moment. He glanced back at the back of the room. No one was there. This was entirely his thing. After all he was going to need Jeremiel to be semi-compliant in terms of being broken down with paranoia. Then again it wasn't like angels were capable of knowing what that was. "Seriously do you not know?"

"All I know is that you are making me late for work." Jeremiel knew his duty. The past battles had not gone well. In fact he could say with certainty that they were currently losing. He didn't understand it but he accepted it and moved on to the next one. They had to stop the First from breaking all 66 seals.

"I suggest you make yourself comfortable brother. We still need one more and then the right conditions."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," Kokabiel replied giving a slight smile in the direction of Jeremiel. He started walking away to leave Jeremiel alone. "Two are needed but it is rather difficult to figure out which two. Though I suppose you'll have to do."

"I'd start worrying about how you will survive. My brothers will come."

"No they won't brother. As far as they're concerned, you are a casualty of war. Better get used to being nonexistent."

Jeremiel watched as the door to the room closed and he was alone. He started trying to find means of escaping and even risked touching the bars on the cage. He got the shock of his life and stood a full three minutes looking at his hand and at the blood that was oozing out of the lacerations. There was pain and not like the kind sustained when cut by an angel blade.

Staring at the wound, Jeremiel was perplexed that it wasn't healing like it should. This vessel had been good to him since he had asked permission to use it. He would rather that he not damage it too much in this current war against the demons. It was disconcerting that his healing was not working as it should and he wondered if it was a good idea to panic.

Looking around, Jeremiel took in the iron bars that surrounded him. It seemed that they were laced with carvings as well as something on them. Something in them had to have caused the damage to his hand. Seeing that it was still bleeding, he managed to tear off a piece of his shirt and wrap it around his hand. The wound stung as he applied pressure to it and he frowned at the discomfort of it. He had not expected this and looked around for some sign that his brothers would come.

He winced at the pain as he looked around. He then heard a sound. Looking around he looked for the source of the sound. It sounded almost like children's laughter. His eyes darted around until they lighted on a familiar sight. "No."

It was a young girl. She was standing outside the cell. She was looking at Jeremiel with a vacant look. Her flesh was pale; there was no sign of life in her face. The eyes were dead. Again he said, "No. Not possible."

The girl was an innocent. She had been caught in the crossfire when he was trying to prevent another seal from being broken. The orders were to stop it from being broken at all costs. He couldn't though. He valued God's greatest creation and risked it all to save her but it was futile. She died and he saw no one mourn for her but he did.

It was then that he questioned orders subtly. He still did what he was ordered to do and went on assignment but he began reaching out to the others, the ones he knew were in favor of keeping to the original mandate of protecting humans. They had doubts as well. Yet no one was willing to break away from the fold.

"You were supposed to stop them."

Jeremiel looked at the spirit of the girl with a wary eye. He cradled his hand since it was still sore. He released it still looking at the girl. "You were important."

"Nothing is more important than preventing the seals from being broken."

"Not unless it is one of God's creatures. You were created in his own image, a symbol of his divine power." It was automatic to go into that spiel. All angels knew that well. God made man and they were told to bow and serve them. "You are important."

"I was an orphan living on the streets. I was important to no one."

"In His eyes you are," Jeremiel replied and turned away. He was surprised to come face to face with the girl and she was inside the cell. He looked around and then down at her. He now understood what was happening. It was Kokabiel's doing. It was part of his unique talent that was on par with another angel's ability to play the smokescreen. He looked at the girl and demanded, "He put you up to this. Didn't he?"

"You should know. It is easy to command one and hundreds of thousands when the effort it put into it," the girl replied. She brushed her hair aside to reveal the distinctive black tattoo on her neck behind her ear.

Jeremiel recognized the sigil. It was Kokabiel. So that was his plan; make him break. The real question was the why. Why would Kokabiel waste his time and energy to capture him and then torment him? If he was angry, he should be angry at God for saying that he was cast out. This was the perplexing part and it had something to do with the fact that he wasn't healing like he should.

"They know your demons," the girl said. She looked up at the angel. "They won't stop sending us here."

Jeremiel stared at the girl. He held his injured hand making it look like it was a casual movement. He tried reaching out through the usual methods to connect with any angel. All the while he continued to stare at the one thing that had begun the road to doubt.

* * *

It was therapeutic to do a workout. It could easily be achieved by a jog but it was not possible since it was a pit stop for gas and road food. The most anyone could do was to stretch their legs and use the restroom and maybe something to drink. It was the same thing every day and probably the most routine of things; the excitement came from the cases. Still Angela could honestly say she loved the life. She could and did say that she had done things that most people would put on their bucket list.

The funny thing was that right now, just leaning against the Impala was relaxing. Sometimes you had to take a breather from everything and stop for a moment. It helped to relieve the anxiety that she had about carrying something that she essentially told the boys didn't exist. Well she told them what the accepted literature said but even in her view that was just the same as telling a lie. She wasn't even sure that she would be able to tell them that it was something she had to keep a secret and all that. She thought back to the email that she had received from Bobby.

The nice thing about always being in the backseat was that she could find the time to check things that normally would have waited until they got to a motel room. Her computer pad was pretty awesome in that regard. Plus there was her laptop with the plug in wireless that she had bought. It came in handy when the free wifi sucked. It enabled her to keep in contact with Bobby about the writings he was looking up.

The latest email said that he managed to confirm that the Epistles of Joshua were the correct documents to knowing about the seals. He even sent a tidbit from an obscure source. It went on to state that the seals mentioned in the Epistles were referred to as the essentials. It was basically a list of seals that were more or less essential in the overall plot of the Apocalypse. It didn't mean that they had to be broken in order to release Lucifer. Rather they would provide distinct advantages once broken.

For the most part they were stressed to be myth and for good reason. Supposedly some of them contained deadly power that, essentially in the hands of demons and the Prince of Devils, would spell for worse consequences. Broken wouldn't even begin to describe it. However, there were some that know what they are.

Angela had no doubt that both sides knew about the essentials. The problem lay in the words. Nobody knew what language the Epistles were written in. Some said it was mutated Enochian. Others said that it was a precursor to one of the dead languages now known. In either case without something to crack it like the Rosetta stone, they were stuck. Both sides knew what they were but the details, that was the thing and she had the key.

Opening the book she had pulled out, she began reading where she had left off. It was written in Aramaic and was related to her search. She had been reading it since they arrived in the town they had left and it provided interesting points regarding Joshua and the Megiddo Plain. It was one of those Bible stories that didn't make it into the Bible and more likely the council of Nicea didn't know that it existed. Such was the way of things.

"I guess you're still mad."

Angela looked up from her book to see Sam standing next to her. "Who said I was?"

"No one but it was a good way to get your attention," Sam admitted as he leaned against the car with his hands in his jacket pocket. "You've been quiet."

"I'm quiet a lot and you haven't complained about it yet," Angela replied. She slipped her finger into the book to hold her place. "Something on your mind Sam?"

Sam looked at her. He could come out and say it but that could spell disaster in many ways. One would end up being that she could walk off and down the road. Yet if he continued to dance around the issue, it might produce a bigger fallout later and the accusations would fly. He tried to find a middle ground and started with a basic question, hoping that she wouldn't get too defensive, "Are you okay… you know?"

"Are you still wondering about this?" Angela pointed to the welt that was mostly faded on her cheek. When Sam didn't reply to that, she added, "I guess the running into the pole excuse wasn't a good one."

"It might work if you were nine," Sam admitted. "Is there something going on Angie? Something that you feel like you can't tell us?"

_Leave it to Sam to hit the nail on the head. Sometimes I wish I hadn't taught him how to do that_, Angela thought to herself as she adjusted her grip on her book. It was really old and she didn't want it to be too manhandled. She thought about how she wanted to word this. She could easily deflect by changing the subject entirely or answer his question with a question. That got old pretty fast though and given that the heated words from earlier still lingered… it wasn't really a good idea. "I was looking up someone. He is a nervous type."

Sam raised his brow at that. The welt looked like it had been done in an actual fight but this was Angela. "Nervous?"

"Well I ambushed him." At the look Sam gave she went into detail, "Don't do that. It's how it is."

"You ambushing someone who is a friend? How is that what it is?"

Angela sighed before replying, "He is a bushman warrior. It is sort of expected from friends." She pointed at her face, "This is actually a result of sparring. Not that much different from when we sparred, right?"

"That was different."

"Not really. You just have a problem of putting aside our friendship and seeing me as an enemy," Angela pointed out. She held her book in both her hands, the finger still marking its place. She studied Sam knowing that he had something he wasn't telling and she just found out by accident and that was being glib with it.

"Well you're not an enemy, Angie. You're… you," Sam stammered back. "You are family," he added.

Angela gave a slight smile as she said, "Sam, I know this may sound callous of me and don't take it the wrong way but… There is always a chance that a friend can become an enemy."

This was a conversation they had before. Sam knew she was making a point but he just couldn't see her like that. "But you're not that and I don't see you ever becoming that."

"That is a kind thing to say but you know that I have a rather colorful history," Angela replied, alluding to some darker days of the past. "I was a lot worse than the diner. I'm not lying, Sam. Anybody can make the choice of light side or dark side; it's a matter of being prepared to face that day."

"And are you trying to tell me that you are doing something that could be considered going dark side like what you tried to do for Dean's deal?" Sam looked at her with a piercing gaze. "Are you keeping something a secret?"

"Can I ask you or Dean the same question?"

Sam paused a moment. Her question had him wondering if she knew about his training days with Ruby and hunting for Lilith. He hadn't told Dean about Ruby coming to see him in Sioux City but she knew and she was more than capable of putting the dots together.

Angela looked at Sam and saw the internal debate that flitted across his face. Perhaps it was bold of her to hint that she knew about him getting into the car with Ruby and that he decided to pick up the whole demon abilities thing again. Perhaps she should come clean and tell that the stories weren't actually stories but the real deal. She said, "I am just repeating what I have said before. The friend I went to see… we did this all the time. We called it a test of skills but we both understood the score since we came from different sides of the tracks."

"He's a hunter then."

"Something like that. It translates differently in Swahili," Angela offered with a slight smile. "Sort of like being honored enemies."

"Which is something that you and Ruby are not," Sam replied nodding in understanding.

"That's different," Angela clarified. She pointed for emphasis, "What we have is an armistice; an agreement to disagree and we move on."

"I can see that," Sam replied.

"Sam, I've got no doubt that your idea of going after Lilith is a good one and I agree that there is a chance and I am not speaking from a strategic standpoint. Any general would say I was crazy." Angela made a slight face at that and it was partially ruined by the fact she chuckled at the same time. "I'm speaking from the standpoint that the usual rules might not apply in this case."

Sam was surprised that Angela was speaking so forthright about going after Lilith. He knew that it had been her plan from the beginning since she first heard of the demon on her ass. "Is this another one on the short list of things needing to be ganked?"

"Yeah but it is hardly a short list."

"Are you using… Cary?"

Angela listened as Sam nearly spat the demon's name out. She didn't blame him for his reaction. He saw Cary help the Old Man carry her off and it wasn't like they completely trusted him in the first place. She also knew he was still miffed that she continued to defer to him when she needed something. She just decided not to make an issue out of it unless it became one. She admitted, "He has brought some info. He had a fairly good standing within the hierarchy even though he is the lowest of the low on that scale."

Sam made a slight face but looked away. He didn't want this to become a shouting match. He calmed down and asked, "So?"

"Nothing substantial." After a moment Angela added, "Cary is not my only source of information, Sam. Besides it's like research. I always cross reference to make sure that what I am given is not total bullshit." She looked down at the ground for a moment and said in a low voice, "It was how I became a sort of general and it ended up being one of the bloodiest battles in US History."

Sam thought about it for a moment. "Gettysburg?"

"Right on." Angela looked up and straightened her frame. She fished in her pocket and pulled out an old receipt and tucked it into her book and put it on the roof of the Impala. "Gettysburg was just one."

"I know you've gotten around but Gettysburg?" Even though it should have come as a surprise, it did. To Sam it was another reminder that she had lived history and reminded him that there was a purpose to the things she said.

"Well that was a battle masking another," Angela clarified. "The War Between the States was what it was but it masked another. It's something that you don't find in the history books. What that war was about… I'd rather not say but let's just say that in the end, things are where they are."

Sam took a moment to absorb what she was saying. There was no doubt in his gut that this was one of her lessons hidden in an anecdote thing she sometimes did. There was always a purpose to those and more often it was because she knew and wasn't talking but she wanted them to figure it out or she was just testing them.

Angela knew he needed time to think about it and no doubt he would bring it up with Dean. She knew she was risking telling what she knew but it was still something that they could learn. "It's sort of like…" she fished in her pocket and found what she had found tucked in her book.

It was one of those optic illusion toys that were popular in the 1700s. She held it up and demonstrated it. "Like this optic illusion. It is truth but it isn't always what it appears to be. A difficult thing to keep in mind but I try."

Sam would have said more but at that moment Dean came out with his bag of road food and bellowing at them to get in the car. He shot a glare at Dean as Angela got in her usual spot and got in. He knew that this wouldn't be picked up again.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like there is some trouble going on and a slight tension but resolution between Sam and Angie. Keep watching for more Their Eyes Once Watched God...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Castiel looked around at the surrounding area. It looked like a meteor hit the ground near this nondescript town. Some nearby buildings had collapsed and it was unfortunate that some innocent people had died but his immediate concern was what happened here. Walking through the debris, he headed towards the body that didn't look like the others.

She looked like she was sleeping. Her eyes were closed in an almost peaceful repose. Castiel's gaze went from her face to the wound that was in the middle of her chest. He could see the dark red color of human blood pooled in the tract but his focus was on the wound itself.

"Looks like she was ambushed."

Castiel looked up to see Amitiel walking towards him. Her eyes were darting back and forth to seek out anyone trying to ambush him. "It looks that way."

Amitiel looked down at the body. "Looks like they have one of our weapons."

Castiel had to agree with that. The wound was like those caused by the angel blade. He couldn't believe that one of their own brothers or sisters would have done this though. They had a war to fight against the demons. "It is one of ours but not one of our own."

Amitiel looked at Castiel and almost wanted to give a smile of pity. Castiel was loyal to his brothers. He had always followed orders but he did have his moments when it came to questioning them. It had occurred more so recently and she suspected it had to do with his charge. She had certainly heard of a few heated 'discussions' between him and Uriel. "Castiel, you don't know that."

Castiel looked up at Amitiel, "Our brothers and sisters wouldn't have done it."

"Castiel…"

"There is a war to fight Amitiel. We've lost five within the last few days. It would not be productive." Castiel stood up and looked at the archangel. "This is something else."

Amitiel would have said something but the damage had started to draw a crowd. She noticed the patrol car coming. They had to leave otherwise there could be trouble. They couldn't afford to be seen by the humans or caught and accused of killing Patience, the angel that was dead. She looked at the other angel, "Castiel."

Castiel saw the car too. He nodded and started walking away. Amitiel joined him and they went to a place that was still within the area of the killing. They blended in with the crowd that started to form around the area. They could make out the faint outlines of the wings. They wouldn't be noticed by the people but they would be by people that knew what to look for. Amitiel was looking at the scene while Castiel was looking at the crowd and it was then that he saw him.

Moving through the crowd of people Castiel made his way towards what he saw. He was moving away from the crowd and around the corner of the nearby buildings. Castiel moved to follow his quarry, well aware that he was leaving Amitiel alone; he didn't consider that he was going somewhere alone and was just as vulnerable.

Castiel rounded a corner that led into an old warehouse. He walked into it and stood in the darkness illuminated only by the light of the day. He looked around trying to find who he was following. He narrowed his eyes.

"Always the one to rush off without telling one. Right, Castiel?"

At that moment the windows and doors shut. Castiel watched them with his usual calm demeanor but he was ever alert. He knew who it was. "You did this."

"Accuse and smite first and then ask questions. Still the same old thing."

Castiel watched as a man stepped in. He was hooded in a dark thing that humans called a hoodie. The stranger would be considered a hoodlum according to humans. The shadows hid the features of the stranger except for the eyes. He knew those eyes. "For you, that is the just punishment… Asmodeus."

Asmodeus looked at Castiel with a mocking smile, "Isn't it God that gives out judgment and punishment, Brother?"

"You fell."

"I chose to leave. I chose to question. There are things that are not always absolute Castiel. Certainly you know this." Asmodeus looked at Castiel with a look of pity. This one followed orders and questioned them but when push came to shove, he still was heaven's bitch. "Don't you realize what we are trying to do?"

Castiel didn't answer that. He knew full well things were not absolute. His charge was a perfect example of this. Because of her very existence there were factions regarding her and her purpose. Uriel had voiced his displeasure quite clearly and then when the little one was born… Castiel knew that there were some things that didn't fit in either category.

Asmodeus looked at Castiel. He knew the angel was hiding something. What it was, he wasn't sure. It certainly didn't have to do with Absolution. Everyone knew about her and that she had a role to play in the events to come. The details were a bit sketchy but Azazel certainly had fun with her and now that Alistair was out and about… He heard about that.

Looking at Castiel who was giving what was the angel equivalent of a glare, Asmodeus tried to figure out the best way to do this. He sighed, "I guess that you really don't want to be reasonable about this."

"There is nothing to be reasonable about." Castiel huffed slightly and continued, "You are trying to break a seal."

"Oh I see you are a real genius there," Asmodeus replied in a mocking tone knowing that sarcasm was not in Castiel's vocabulary. "Of course we are trying to break a seal. Lilith is very adamant about that."

"She will not succeed with this one," Castiel replied.

"So certain are you?" Asmodeus started circling the angel. He really hated to do this but little choice was left in this case and he had planned it perfectly. "Do you even know what the seal is?"

Castiel started circling the moment Asmodeus did. He wasn't sure if the question was rhetorical or if it was an attempt to find out what they knew. "One of the many used to bind the Cage," he replied.

"So enigmatic," Asmodeus mocked, "Certainly the product of a good little soldier." He chuckled a bit as he continued to circle with Castiel. "No matter since I am sure that you know what it is. After all it is no secret that there are some that are quite interesting."

"No doubt of that."

"So you do know of it," Asmodeus replied in a curious manner. "Then it will save unnecessary explanations but the long and the short of it… we have one but there seems to be a bit of difficulty with it. It seems that there is a sort of problem. The basics can be found anywhere but the details seem to be elusive. Who would have ever thought that the languages of the time before time could be lost unless you have a key of sorts."

Castiel looked at Asmodeus. He understood what he was after now. It was the one thing that could be the turning point even though there were literally hundreds of seals that could be broken. Yet the ones on the list were ones that would tip the scale. "And some things are best left as they are… legends."

Asmodeus sighed, "If only it were that simple Castiel. Now let's not make a scene and you come with me quietly. I need quite a few since we are not sure specifically of what we need and somehow I think that maybe a quiet rebel like you would be most useful."

Castiel narrowed his eyes slightly at Asmodeus. "I will not help you break a seal."

"Well then you might as well die. Patience refused too." Asmodeus shrugged as if he didn't care. He really didn't since there were others he could go after. "She chose to go down fighting and well…"

"You killed her." Castiel narrowed his eyes.

"Most assuredly but it won't be as satisfying unless I get my hands on the key. So maybe you can tell me where I can Absolution."

"I don't know where she is."

The attack was swift and sudden as Asmodeus rammed Castiel into a wall. The wall dented and the hangings rattled from the vibrations. Asmodeus' hood didn't even slip off from the force of it. He stared Castiel in the eye and said, "Don't lie to me Castiel. We know that she follows the Winchesters. So a better question is where are the Winchesters?"

Castiel felt the pressure from Asmodeus but didn't break the stare. Instead he pushed back and slammed Asmodeus into a support beam. It cracked but it wasn't enough to challenge the structural integrity of the building. "You will not harm them."

Asmodeus couldn't help but laugh at Castiel's attempt to fight him. The angel was no true match. He would rather fight an archangel but he might as well take what he can get. Until they got what they needed, then anything would do. He gave a hard punch to knock the angel back. "Don't resist Castiel. Just tell me where to find her and this will all be over. Come with me and I won't have to hurt you. I detest hurting my brothers."

"You are not my brother," Castiel spat.

"Then I am sorry." Asmodeus shook his head slightly and then started in his attack. He pounced on Castiel and started hammering on him with his fists.

Castiel fought back. He didn't stop to think that he was fighting in the manner that his charge would fight and it was her preferred method of fighting. It didn't hurt but annoyed him when Asmodeus rammed him into something that hit him on the head and left a nasty gash. It did leave Asmodeus the opportunity to pull out a weapon that could hurt.

Castiel caught a glimpse of the angel blade and dodged the swipe. He brought up his hands to catch Asmodeus' sword arm. He managed to block the blows having observed how his charge had done it previously. A few did get in and left marks on his arms and they were full of pain. He backed up and looked at his arms.

"Don't keep resisting Castiel," Asmodeus shook his head sadly. "I really don't want to kill you. Come with me and tell me how to find Absolution."

"Never."

Asmodeus sighed, "Fine then." He launched himself forward with his weapon raised high and ready to strike. He grinned as he came forward. The party was just going to get good.

* * *

Sam studied the area and thought that it looked like a meteor may have hit the ground but there was no indication of that. Authorities were saying that it was an earthquake but Sam didn't buy it. That was especially since there was the body of a dead woman that was found at the epicenter of the earthquake.

"I don't know about you Sam but this is definitely no earthquake," Dean said as he joined his brother. He frowned at the indentation in the ground and looked at the surrounding area. Some parts were collapsed. Whatever it was, something big had happened there and he was definitely sure that it was no earthquake.

The scene hadn't been released yet so they did a quick change and were FBI agents. The sheriff allowed them through the ropes and they had a look around. Sam looked up and replied, "Yeah well I'm in the dark of what it could be. Any ideas?"

"Nothing comes to mind. Think Angie might know?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. Angela had gone to get a place to stay while they were there. It was a forgone conclusion that they had a case and were going to work the job. Plus she did mention that something about the area didn't feel right. She volunteered to find a place for them to stay while they went to find out what happened. Given the way how things were lately, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to be asking too many questions. He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Maybe."

"Another thing, why isn't she here doing her you know?"

What Dean was referring to was at least being on the scene and looking for things that might help while he and Sam played out the lawmen roles. It was another way how they ran their game plan. Sam made a slight sound, "I don't know Dean. She has been preoccupied lately."

"Yeah right, the whole running out and seeing a friend, getting punched in the face and then pissing me off to look for demons," Dean rattled off. He led the way back to the car. The body had already gone to the morgue so that was the next place to go to. At least no one was listening. "A few days ago she went on a run and met up with us in the next town."

"Maybe she is training again in her own way," Sam offered. He really didn't know and his gut was telling him that the things she was doing were big and had something to do with whatever she was hiding. "Maybe she learned something new. She is a healer."

"And healers heal Sam. I can read too," Dean countered. He tried not to challenge Angela since the diner incident. He was afraid of saying something that he would regret and he was worried about her.

"The chakra tattoo, Dean," Sam replied. "It does center the source of the healer abilities and she did learn a few things with her mind. There is also Hibah. She's still missing her even though she pulled herself up."

Dean would allow that. Angela did pull herself up but she took up another obsession to deal with the pain. Another thought occurred to him and while he thought that it was a bit ridiculous but not improbable he said, "Or she is looking into finding Lilith. She still pissed with that bitch. Probably she wants to find her and do what you suggested not too long ago."

"Maybe," Sam allowed. "She did say that something didn't feel right here."

"Thinking Morton House thing?"

"Could be." Sam looked around before getting into the car. "I just don't know Dean. This is Angie and…"

"I hear ya Sam. It's just… something's up."

Sam could agree with Dean on that. There were other possibilities that could be explored. What he hoped was that she would at least eventually give them a bone to work with. He knew it was pointless to point out how hypocritical she was when it came to certain things because he knew that he and Dean were guilty of the same thing.

The drive to the morgue was nothing in terms of distance. They were able to get in and take a look at the body. The coroner gave them the basics of what happened to the body. What both Sam and Dean could see was a single stab wound to the chest that was perfectly round. Dean cleared his throat slightly and asked, "And she was found in the middle of the crater."

"Yep," the coroner said in reply. He was busy going over his notes and making sure that nothing was out of place.

Sam looked at the body and frowned a bit. The lighting was a little dark but he had noticed something that at first he thought was the light playing tricks on him. Pulling out a small flashlight, he shined it nearby. His eyes widened slightly at what he saw and gave a tap to Dean's arm. "Dean."

Dean leaned over and hissed, "What Sam?"

Sam held his finger up as a warning to keep quiet and indicated that Dean was to take a look. When he had Dean's attention, he shown his light near the shoulder of the woman on the table and moved it slightly to show what he had found. He whispered, "What does that look like to you?"

Dean took a look and followed Sam's light. He could recall seeing only that look before and that was when he first met Castiel. He could see the outlines of angel wings as Sam moved his light on both sides of her shoulders. He could even see parts of the wings on the ground and it looked… he wasn't sure how to explain it. Now it made perfect sense for that huge crater and the state of the buildings nearby. He nodded and replied, "I see it."

Sam switched off his light and made a slight motion with his head to indicate that he was asking Dean what he wanted to do next. Dean made a slight motion in return to say that he was ready to go. He turned to the coroner and said, "Thanks doc. That's all we'll need."

They were out of there quick and Dean was chomping at the bit to be asking questions. Once they were a fair distance away from the office, Dean let it out. "Okay so we've got angels involved."

"What do you think? A seal maybe?"

Dean looked around and replied, "Maybe or it could be another angel/demon skirmish."

Sam thought about it and asked, "Think maybe we could ask Cas?"

"My thoughts but I haven't been able to get a hold of him lately. Besides he only comes around if the angels want us to do some work for them or some crap like that."

Sam thought about it for a moment as they got into the Impala. There was one suggestion that they could try but that was dependent on a few things and they didn't even know if it would work or not. "Maybe Angie could get in touch with him."

Dean had an inkling of what Sam was getting at with this. Still he wanted to hear it out. "What you mean by that?"

"Well, Cas is her guardian angel. I don't know what it means exactly in terms of their relationship but he always seems to come by when she calls." It was weak since the times when Castiel did come were when she seemed to be in serious trouble. Certainly when she was entertainment fodder for that fighting ring he came by and helped to reassure them she was okay and then help in the fight in the end.

"I don't know exactly what it means either. Doesn't mean that she could do it," Dean pointed out, not trying to sound a complete pessimist. He turned the ignition on and got ready to drive out.

"I know that but Dean, it is probably the best thing we've got to get in touch with Cas. It's not like he'll ignore her," Sam pointed out. Unlike other guys, other than Dean paying considerable attention to Angela, Castiel didn't inspire any negative feelings except he did act like a dick sometimes.

Dean couldn't ignore that. Besides it seemed that Angela wasn't scared of Castiel when he did his angel thing when they first met. Sam had told him that she threatened Uriel and he had seen her snap at him in the whole thing with Anna. Then there was that whole thing about her kicking Uriel's ass. Most would see that as being in over their head. Yet it also seemed that she was pissed about having to deal with them. Still Sam was right in that she did have the best chance. "Give her a call."

Sam pulled out his cell phone and dialed. He was relieved that she picked up. "Angie?"

_I'm guessing that we do have a case?_

Sam made a slight face. She would ask about the job. "Yeah. Um Angie, it's not anything like the usual. It's uh…"

"Sam just tell her," Dean hissed.

"Shut up Dean. I got this." Sam hissed back. He just didn't want to evoke any bad feelings in her.

"Then tell her or I will."

Sam shot an angry glare. He turned his attention back to the conversation he was having. "Yeah I'm still here. Uh Angie, I… we think that we may be dealing with the… you know… angel thing."

_Are you sure?_

The response was a bit of a surprise to Sam. He half expected her to moan a little bit about having to deal with this. "Yeah um… we took a look at the body and I noticed something. I did the whole light thing and we saw them."

_Any idea what caused it?_

"That's why I'm calling. We need to get in touch with Cas."

_And you need me to try and call him? What about prayers?_

Angela had explained that prayers helped to summon an angel. You had to direct it at the angel you were trying to get in contact with. She said they were usually quick to respond. They had never tried it before. Sam cleared his throat slightly and replied, "Um… we thought that maybe you can help out on this. I mean since because Cas is your guardian angel and usually he comes when you call when you are in trouble."

The pause at the other end was a little bit troubling to Sam. It seemed like she had made up her mind and was going to refuse. Either that or she was thinking about it but she was not giving any indication to her thoughts. It was somewhat a relief that she said that she would help out along with a request. He replied, "Thanks Angie."

_Oh the motel is at the edge of town. You'll see it easily. It's the one that looks like a piece of crap on the side of the road but it's good and clean. And tell Dean not to worry about the hygiene of the place. The inside is good._

"Thanks Angie," Sam replied.

_No worries. I am concerned. In the meantime I'll check to see if there has been any sign of activity in the area._

"Alright," Sam replied and gave a slight grin at the good bye she gave. She had quoted something from a poem or something. He knew it was her way of saying that she was sorry for earlier even though they had talked about it. He put his phone away and said, "She said she would do it. She did ask that we grab some mugwort."

"Mugwort?"

"It's an herb Dean." Sam paused when Dean shot him a dirty look that said he knew what it was. He gave a slight glare and continued, "It's one that is used with dreams primarily."

"She's not dreaming Sam. She's just calling for a freaking angel," Dean spat back. He was thinking that this was a means of giving them something to do while she did whatever. It wasn't that he didn't trust her but it just seemed extraneous.

"It's Angie, Dean," Sam replied. "Remember when she passed out when we saw that shaman?"

"That was because she had nearly killed herself and was still recovering from that." Dean paused as he turned down the street that would take them to the edge of town where the motel of choice was located.

Sam swallowed a bit at that memory but managed to reply, "It probably works in a concoction or something. Just humor her. She won't blow us off. She's not like that and you know it." He looked at his brother long and hard to emphasize his point.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like trouble started to come and Cas is fighting someone but what is he? Keep watching for more Their Eyes Once Watched God...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Angela paced back and forth in her room while looking at her phone. She had it on the speaker and her laptop was open to the readings that she had pulled up. She looked at the readings and then at the phone. "Are you sure Bobby?"

_Ya got the map up don't ya?_

"I do," Angela admitted as she ran a hand through her hair. Her fingers raked through the locks and seemed to comb out any tangles that had accumulated. She looked at the map, "It's just that it seems like this is… it looks random being all over the place."

_And maybe it is. Do ya have to think the worst of everything?_

"In this line of work, yeah. You should know that too old man," Angela replied with a slight smile.

_Show respect to yer elders young lady._

"Funny," Angela countered still smiling, "I think that would apply to you since you know as well as I that I am the eldest."

_Maybe in years cheeky little princess, but not in wisdom._

"Reminding me of what Dean is fond of telling me huh?"

_I'm not the one that feels like she has to keep things from the boys in this effort to protect them especially when it could mean life or death._

Angela sighed at that. She knew how Bobby felt about her researching the essentials alone and the fact that she never said anything about what she was going to do once she figured out which one was next. He scolded her but he grudgingly looked up sources and looked at the copies she had made of the Epistles, which she would stare at the drawings for a long time before she picked up the book that Liam gave her.

_I know yer tired of hearing me yap about this but…_

"I know Bobby," Angela replied. She looked at the screen and then the phone. "The essentials thought Bobby, few people know about them for a reason…"

_ And why do ya have to know about them? Because of that whole thing about ya being Absolution? And don't go telling me ya wield the damn thing. You and I both know that ya can't hide behind that anymore._

At that moment, Angela heard the flutter of feathers. She turned to see Gabriel standing in her room looking concerned. She held up her finger to indicate that he was supposed to be quiet. She said, "I just stumbled across it and I recognized the importance Bobby. And I made a promise." She sighed when she heard Bobby growl slightly and continued, "It was a promise I made a long time ago and I am still keeping one I made to Sam."

_Alright ya stubborn girl. Look I don't think this is random. I think they are after a seal._

"I think so too and it might be one on the list. Thing is I have to translate the whole thing from the Epistles."

_Right and I'll go back to monitoring omens and doing whatever ya send me. Thanks for keeping me in the loop._

"And I love ya too," Angela replied with a slight smile as she heard Bobby grumble and hang up. She hung up her phone and turned her attention to Gabriel. He was looking very uncomfortable, something that was unlike her snarky angel that she loved. She wasn't wrong in guessing that it was big. "Gabe, what is going on?"

Gabriel looked around and replied, "Something's wrong."

"I know. That body that was found was an angel," Angela replied. "I checked it out after I convinced the boys to look into it. I found her in the morgue and then…"

"Not that Cat," Gabriel replied anxiously.

Angela took a moment to look at Gabriel. She had never really seen him this agitated except once or twice and that was when she had gotten into serious trouble and he thought she was dead. She looked past him as she focused and suddenly understood. She looked at Gabriel and asked, "Cas?"

Gabriel nodded, "Thing is he's being a stubborn ass when it comes to this kind of thing." He started pacing around agitatedly. "I can't find him, find him but I know that he is here somewhere. Too much…"

Angela realized that the dead angel may have drawn more attention on the heaven side of things than one thought. Castiel probably went to inspect things and might have come across more than what he could handle. He wasn't Gabriel's class of angel but he was able to fight; it was just different. Gabriel's agitation was more than just concern for a fellow angel; that she was certain of. She just wouldn't say anything unless it was necessary.

Right now since Gabriel can't find Castiel, he came to her for help. She knew why. She looked around trying to be calm. "Okay, calm down Gabe. We'll find him." She sighed as she wracked her brain. "You're going to have to help me."

Giving the agitated angel a means of focus, Angel went to work clearing things away just in case. She didn't want to spend money to replace stuff… especially old stuff and like that would be a feasibility anyway. Once it was cleared, she said, "Okay just hold my shoulder I guess?"

Gabriel had calmed down enough and said, "Focus on the ticks like I showed you."

Angela made a slight eye roll and closed her eyes. She had assumed the meditative pose like she had when Sam showed up Toshiro at Onigen. She stilled her breathing and focused. It was like when she activated her healing or when she did some freaky ass mojo. She concentrated on the bond that she had between the two angels. Why she picked both and not one, she didn't know but it felt right.

The upside was that she didn't have to search far. Castiel was in the area and that was because of Gabriel. She frowned a bit since she couldn't get much except… She opened her eyes and they flickered briefly. She looked at Gabriel and said, "Not specific but close."

Gabriel nodded and took her to the place she had said to go. He looked at the shallow crater and the buildings nearby. Definitely an angel had died there. Something though wasn't quite right and he looked around. He tentatively followed Angela looking around for any signs that might be of Castiel. He kept an eye on her since he was already agitated about the angel and didn't want anything to happen to her.

Meanwhile Angela walked around. She followed a hidden pathway towards a warehouse. She could feel a sense of foreboding as she touched the door. In her head she saw a hooded figure that she had recognized from nearly a year ago. He and Castiel were fighting and she saw Castiel get thrown into a support beam or something. She thought she caught the gleam of silver but the vision was done in flashes and it made her a bit hesitant.

Taking a chance, she opened the door and walked into the warehouse. She looked around at the dents, some knocked over whatever it was in the building. She had seen a couple of angel fights and she had been in one or two herself so the extent of the damage was not surprising. What she felt was something that didn't sit well. She could pick up two angels and one nearly nondescript that were in there. One was Castiel's and the other was someone else and the third was elusive. In short she had a bad feeling about this.

She rounded the corner when she heard something. Her eyes flickered as she turned to face the source of the sound. It was there that she found him. She ran towards him shouting, "Gabe!"

Angela looked at Castiel and decided that an angelic bull must have beaten him up. His face had bruises and cuts. He did have a fat lip. What worried her was the unhealthy amount of blood that was seeping out of his side near the abdomen. She leaned over the angel and checked though she wasn't sure how to check if an angel was alive.

Gabriel had arrived and he looked panicked the moment he took a look at Castiel. Angela looked at him and asked, "Gabe… is…?"

"He's a live… barely."

That helped a little for Angela but that didn't mean that things were going to be good at all. It could be that things would be worse or something. She did have an idea but even she thought the last time was a fluke. "Okay… um… give me a moment."

It had been a one-time thing when she cured Castiel from the poisoned darts. Yet somehow, she went with instinct and was able to stabilize the angel. How she knew that was by using Gabriel as a visual readout. His agitation lessened considerably but Castiel was still off in a bad way. Angela was just surprised that she could pull it off. Breathing she said, "I've done what I can but we need to get him out of here."

"Mercy and Truth taken," Castiel mumbled. "Takes two to break it and grace…"

"What are you talking about Cassy? First ya scare the crap outta me and now you're talking worse than Luke did," Gabriel muttered in his snarky fashion. "Stubborn ass."

Angela made a slight face. At least one of her angels was feeling a little better. "We'll worry about that later Gabe. We need to get out of here."

She could have been wasting her breath since the next second she found all three of them in her room (thank whoever was up there). Looking at Gabriel they exchanged a silent conversation and Angela went to work of getting Castiel comfortable. She really had no idea what to do about nursing for an angel but she could take care of the vessel. Pausing to think about it, it sounded weird and tiny bit creepy.

It was quick work getting her medical bag out since they always traveled with two: hers and the general. She thought a moment about when it became the rule that she was the only one to handle her stuff. It was a random thing and helped slow her down so she wouldn't make a mistake as she checked over the injuries that Castiel sustained.

There was no doubt that it wasn't a human weapon that did this. She knew what angel blades could do but this felt different. Her senses tingled like Dean's big brother senses and it bothered her. She managed to patch the angel up but he was out for the count and there was no way to determine what he meant before he passed out. "Well… what next?"

"What are you looking at me for?" Gabriel looked at Angela. His snarky attitude was back but the agitation was still there. "You're the healer Cat."

"And this is my room. How am I going to explain this if I get nosy bodies?"

"Make up anything."

"Are you serious? I don't even know what did this and all I have is what Cas mumbled," Angela replied. She tried to be gentle but sometimes you had to be firm with Gabriel. "Aside from angel blades what would harm an angel like this and why are more angels dying?"

Gabriel was saved from answering for the moment when Angela's cell phone rang. She held up a finger to indicate that they weren't done with this. "Sam?"

She listened a few moments and replied in her usual fashion while contemplating a plan. While this was serious and they could help… she wasn't sure how she wanted to work that angle. She explained she got the rooms, described it and asked for mugwort. It was an unusual request but if she couldn't get Castiel awake long enough to make a connection thingy or whatever it was called, she would need to improvise. She knew that Sam wasn't stupid and that mugwort's primary use was for inducing dreams.

When she was finished, she looked at Gabriel and said, "Okay Gabe, I need some answers. What do you know about a hooded man that can throw a punch like Uriel?"

* * *

Dean wrinkled his nose at the smell of herbs. It reminded him too much of that shaman in the mountains. It bothered him that she had them get it and she wasn't even going to use it. She said, "I just wanted to see if you guys would get it for me."

Sam was laughing since she had uttered it in an innocent fashion and Dean was sputtering for a few minutes. He did have to admit that he felt better about the whole thing since she actually told a joke of sorts. He had been missing that and was glad that she was at least apologizing though he thought she didn't need to.

He was stubborn but he knew he had been the idiot that goaded her at the diner and he did say things that he really didn't mean. It wasn't her fault things happened. Hell he and Sam had gotten into their fair share of situations that weren't always the best thing and that was long before they officially met her. Looking at her he replied, "Well we got it for you cause we thought you needed it."

Angela gave an amused look. She had made that last part up about needing that herb since Castiel pulled out of it long enough to tell her some more about Mercy and Truth being taken and the key was in the headpiece. Now she just needed to find a means of having the boys leave Castiel alone while she figured out her next move.

The cover behind humor was a good one. "I do… just not at the moment." She gave a sweet smile.

Sam was trying hard not to laugh again because she was acting so innocent when she was not. He figured asking for that herb was something she pulled out of the hat. For what reason, he wasn't sure but he wasn't going to press at the moment. "You just like making us your personal slaves don't you?"

Angela shot a look at Sam, "Not really. Just like having fun." She sobered quickly to get to work on her pretending to call Castiel. Thing was she didn't know how or if she ever did. "Now I know that you asked me about calling Cas but to be honest, I don't know how."

Dean looked at her to make sure that she wasn't teasing. She was being serious. "You mean to say that you don't know how to call him when he comes whenever you're in trouble."

"Essentially yeah," Angela replied with a straight face and got Dean's annoyed look. "I know it's one of those worth a try things. I'm willing to try if I knew what I was doing. Thing is I just don't know. I do admit he does have a habit of showing up when the heat is on."

"Okay so we're stuck and we have no idea what we may be dealing with except that this mofo just killed an angel and before that left a big mess," Dean replied. It was worth a try but he was frustrated.

"Look I know you guys assumed that I would be able to do something like that," Angela began, glad that this conversation was in the boys' room and not hers. "What can I say, most things you don't know I have a tendency to know but this time I don't. As to the angel, she's not the only one." She pulled out the laptop she had brought over. "I called Bobby and he gave me the rundown."

Sam peered at the screen and gently took the laptop to set it down and work on it. He studied the map. "This looks like it is random."

"It does but considering that all these occurrences are similar to the one here," Angela pointed out.

"And this is significant how?" Dean looked at the map on the laptop and the glowing circles.

"On the surface, a high concentration of earthquakes or other natural phenomena with bodies or shallow craters left behind… I'd say that maybe we'd have the possibility of a seal or someone is ambushing angels…" Angela shrugged her shoulders. She was certain that someone was attacking angels but whether or not it was a seal, that she needed to find out. She was willing to bet that it was one and probably one of the essentials.

"Ambushing angels?" Dean looked at Angela like she had gone nuts. He knew that she was giving possibilities even if it sounded the most ridiculous thing ever. "Are you serious about this?"

Angela gave a slight sigh at that. "Well historically, and not in books that you would read in school and forget the Bible, there are major incidents that mark earth's history in terms of major battles. Most of them are described as stories."

Dean looked at Sam, "Okay I'm biting. What kind of stories?"

"Ever hear of Atlantis?"

Dean looked at Angela without blinking. Sam was trying to process what he just heard from her. He asked, "Are you talking about the Atlantis?"

"Yes."

"The lost city of…?"

"Please Sam, how many lost cities are there? Don't you dare answer that Angie," Dean pointed out in a warning. It was futile but this was really out of this world in terms of what was going on. They were supposed to be heading to Bobby's and then figure out their next move.

"Actually there are plenty," Angela said, ignoring Dean by smiling sweetly in defiance. "I only used Atlantis because it is one of the more notable since Hollywood decided to do a couple of movies on it."

"And you're saying that Atlantis is real?" Dean looked at Angela knowing that she was going to say yes in her own way. He should expect it and be used to things like this by now but there were things that she occasionally surprised them with. This was one of those things.

"It's where my trunk is from. The one I keep things in," Angela offered. "It is very rare and was a gift of sorts." She sighed and continued, "The point is that there are major occurrences that are explained away or are nothing more than stories that are in fact actually major battles between angels and more likely demons."

"You're talking Godzilla and Mothra," Sam clarified. It would make sense since there were some instances were accidents that occurred were the product of the supernatural or a conspiracy. There was one about the Titanic that was rather interesting if it didn't have some of the stuff that really was way out there.

"Exactly," Angela replied. "Before that, before ancient history, major battles and some explosive ends that ended up with major repercussions that are now probably lakes, valleys and other things."

"Okay so this dead angel is a product of that thing you were describing."

"I just find it odd that these incidents are showing up now," Sam mused. "It appears like demonic omens and that usually is indicative of demon activity meaning that it's another seal." He looked at Angela and Dean.

"Maybe so but without Cas and without a means to contact him, we have no way of knowing," Dean countered.

Angela made a slight face. She knew that the major clue was what she had in terms of that the demons were seeking out one of the essentials. Yet she wasn't even sure that was it which was why she put Gabriel to work with the Epistles and the headpiece. He was keeping an eye on Castiel at the same time so that was a win-win. The thing was to figure out what to do next. She replied, "I told you I never used it actively before. If I called to Cas it was because I subconsciously did it."

The next few minutes was spent on what to do next. Angela occasionally threw in a word or two but her mind was on other things. "Looking at things, I think they are after a seal," she replied.

"Thank you for that revelation Captain Obvious," Dean deadpanned.

"My pleasure Sergeant Sarcasm," Angela shot back. "The thing is I think there is something that connects the killings. They appear to be random, like the demons are looking for something specific and they are having a hard time finding it. Now I know that there is one seal that involves angels but I am not sure."

She leaned over Sam's shoulder and pulled up her marked database to pull up a hint in the right direction. She might as well help out but the thing was there were two essentials seals that involved angels. The only reason she knew that was because the translation of the word angel or messenger didn't change much with the languages that evolved.

She pulled up a more used commentary by scholars like the princess. She pulled up one entry, "Now this commentary speculates that there is a seal that was supposedly sealed by the blood and grace of angels. The clues came from a mausoleum located in the south of modern day France. They were glyphs carved into the walls."

The images came up on the screen. They looked like script found on the tables regarding Gilgamesh. Angela continued to tap on the keys to pull up the multiple images. It was the same set of info she had sent to Bobby earlier and they had both confirmed based on other sources and the like and that was before she got a hold of the medallion. "This glyph is actually one that means messenger or angel depending on how you look at it. The one next to it, scholars speculate that it is in reference to a ritual."

"And I suppose it tells us what it is," Dean supposed taking the moment to appreciate the fact that Angela was leaning over Sam's shoulder and in very close proximity with each other.

Angela glanced at Dean, her hair brushed Sam's shoulder before looking back at the screen. "Well actually the commentary calls it the blood and grace seal. Legend has it that this seal was created by seven angels spilling their blood and their grace. Kind of gives the meaning of the Holy See. Don't ask since it is a poetry thing. Anyway seven angels were used to create it."

Sam studied the images of the glyphs and the bits from the commentary that Angela brought up. "Why seven?"

"Seven is the ultimate divine. It's one of the more powerful numbers in the grand scheme of things in regards to the angels, demons and God thing," Angela explained. At the look the boys gave her, she said, "Basic numerology. You guys both know that forty is the death number."

"So seven means like a super lock or something," Dean ventured.

"Yes. Three and five are powerful but seven is the greatest in terms of reference to God and everything else," Angela replied. "The commentary speculates that just a bit of blood and grace from each angel is needed with the correct spell. Unfortunately the mausoleum glyphs are not very helpful since there is difficulty translating them."

"Well that's just perfect," Dean replied. "We got dead angels all over the place and a potential seal that requires blood and grace." He paced a bit and thought about what they had. There was one idea that could work and she had done it before. He asked, "Angie you saw the body?"

"What are you hinting at?"

"I think it's time you tell us if our dead angel's grace was taken."

They were back in the car and heading back to the morgue. It was a fair drive and Dean was able to put his foot to the gas. He occasionally glanced in the rearview mirror to check on Angela. She hadn't been hesitant of the idea but she wasn't gung ho either. The change in moods was a roller coaster and it was just annoying and worrying for him. He turned his eyes back to the road to make sure he was still on the road. When he glanced back, she wasn't there. He slammed on the brakes and pulled over all the while ignoring Sam's protests. He got out and looked at the empty back seat. "Sonofabitch."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Cas is hurt, Gabe is agitated and Angie lets the boys in on a lesser seal before pulling a Houdini act. What is going on here? Keep watching for more Their Eyes Once Watched God...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Amitiel opened her eyes and looked to see bars, iron bars she thought and sat up from the place on the ground where she had been laid. She saw that she was in a cell of sorts. It was the kind that was fairly roomy for a human but would be extremely cramped if she was in her true visage. She inspected her vessel for anything that was missing. She found that her angel blade was missing and looked around to make sure that she hadn't dropped it or anything.

"They took everything Amitiel," a familiar voice sounded.

Amitiel turned to look around. As far as she could tell she was isolated and the rest of the room was dark. She turned in the direction of the voice and called out, "Jeremiel?"

Jeremiel moved forward to stand in what little light they had. His dark locked brushed over his eyes as he looked out through his cage. His hazel brown eyes flickered in a merry twinkle upon seeing her. "One and the same."

Amitiel gave a slight smile and looked at her surroundings. There was enough room to move around so apparently their captors were concerned somewhat about their welfare. She wondered if this was all Asmodeus' doing or if he was following someone else.

Jeremiel watched his fellow archangel look around her prison. She was much more careful than he was and the funny thing was that she was more volatile when it came to her temper. Of course that depended on the circumstances. Truth did hurt especially when it hit hard like she did. The fact that she was alive said something. He ventured, "How did you get caught?"

Amitiel looked in the direction of Jeremiel and made a slight motion of her head to look away. "It was battle, Brother. One of our own was in danger." She looked off in the distance as she remembered what happened…

_She was investigating around the area of Patience's death. She noticed that Castiel wasn't around. She figured that he was investigating on his own. The area certainly was big in terms of the attack. It was smaller than the other one but it seemed like the battles had been taken to the extreme. Certainly little Patience put up a fight but against whom?_

_ Suddenly she felt it. She stood up and looked around. She focused and it was then that she sensed it. "Castiel."_

_ The warehouse was the source of the battle. Amitiel could sense it and it wasn't angel versus demon. She recognized the signatures. One was Castiel and the other was… She dashed in there just as Castiel received a swiping blow to his midsection. She could tell it was painful by the way he grasped his wound._

_ Seeing the attacker attempt a killing blow, Amitiel rushed forward. She pulled out her blade and used it to block the blow in a cloud of sparks. She glared at the attacker and the fight was on. She blocked and parried with the attacker, each blow was a shower of sparks. At one point the attacker was going to stab her. Then…_

"Castiel, you stubborn ass," Amitiel muttered as she turned away to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. She had gone with their attacker to spare Castiel's life even though the injuries he had received were potentially life threatening. Yet she knew that someone would find him and help him, namely Castiel's charge. She was putting a lot of faith that his charge would feel it and respond; she knew his charge would respond.

It still didn't take away the hurt at leaving him behind to save him. Amitiel didn't know best how to describe the feelings but they did have something special. She looked over at Jeremiel and said, "I volunteered to protect another. It's…"

"Was is Kokabiel?"

Amitiel frowned at the question. "Him? One of the Grigori?"

"Was it Kokabiel?" Jeremiel repeated his query. He suspected that Kokabiel wasn't working alone and he wanted to be sure of it.

"No. It was Asmodeus," Amitiel replied. "Are they working together?"

"Seems like it and they are after something." Jeremiel started pacing around. "There are others that they managed to catch and didn't kill." He gestured to the other cages.

Amitiel could recognize other angels. Some were basically licking their wounds. They had obviously put up a good fight and it seemed that they were willing to fight to the death but Asmodeus and it looked like Kokabiel managed to get them alive. She was one of the lucky ones though probably her choice could be construed as cowardice. Whatever. It was her feelings and she went with it and Castiel did the same.

She knew what Jeremiel was getting at. He didn't know about the essentials but she did. It was probably why they had her. Someone must have found out. Of the host, few angels were privy to the actual names of the essentials, the seals apart from helping to set Lucifer free, also contained a certain power that was designed to be utilized by whoever could control it. She was one of the host that knew which was strange since the general didn't even know.

Castiel was another and how he came to be chosen was probably by sheer chance. With Castiel though, he only had a partial list and along with it the bits and pieces that were critical to the list were the descriptions of the seals. The funny thing was that Castiel didn't remember unless it was critical. That was how he was able to tell his charge about Sköll and Hati seal.

How many others knew, Amitiel wasn't sure but she and Castiel made a pact to keep it a secret. A few others joined in once it became evident that it was the main goal of the demons. So there were a few other angels of the different ranks. One was even a cherub so it led Amitiel to believe that it was an interesting balance and check system that God may have set up.

Looking around, she tried to estimate how many of the host was in the cages. She could see representatives from each of the levels… at least the ones that did their jobs on earth. It was rather unnerving since they couldn't do anything. The bars prevented it even though they looked like they were iron but Amitiel got the feeling that it was more than that. She could tell that by the way Jeremiel was moving.

Looking at the archangel in question, she asked, "What have you heard?"

Jeremiel stopped his pacing and looked at Amitiel. He replied, "What's more obvious than the fact that they are penning us up like animals? Look around and we've all been stripped of our weapons and tools of the trade… even the cherub."

Amitiel looked at the cherub huddling and holding his hand. She figured that had to be painful. The thing was that cherubs didn't really use their bows as weapons. They were all about spreading the love based upon their orders. "I can see that Jeremiel but did Kokabiel say anything about what he intended to do? Did he mention Asmodeus?"

For the first time, both angels heard the hiss from the other angels. They knew Asmodeus rather well and had good reason to hiss. Kokabiel had earned some of that hissing but not as much as the name Grigori. Amitiel and Jeremiel looked at the other angels. They were close together so all they had to do was whisper. There was no need to agitate the ones that were injured while they recuperated. Jeremiel looked at Amitiel and replied, "Kokabiel mentioned no one by name but we have to assume that there are more than one."

"What of Lilith?"

"If it is a seal they are after, then she will be here to oversee it," Jeremiel replied as he leaned in closer. He was almost touching the bars and he could feel the power of the repulsion. "The seven fold seal of blood and grace is a prime choice."

"There are more than seven of is here," Amitiel pointed out, well aware of that one. It was a classic story told to angels about the seven who volunteered to seal Lucifer in his cage after he had been cast into it. They used their blood and grace though some said that it was a complete sacrifice that did that seal.

No, it had to be an essential. There was one that involved angels but it was enigmatic in the description. Amitiel was certain that maybe Castiel had a piece of it and if his charge was as good as the scriptures about her said, then she would be able to take it and figure it out. She looked at Jeremiel and said, "That is a viable seal but for the First, she will go after power."

"And what seal brings power?"

"A seal that contains what has been locked up to protect the humans," Amitiel replied. She looked at Jeremiel in the eye and continued, "The wolves of the sun and moon were released."

"And we're still here Amitiel," Jeremiel whispered firmly. "More proof that what you just said is nothing more than a story. More likely it was a means of covering up another broken seal. In case you haven't noticed, there are angels here who fought to protect the seals that we did manage to prevent from being broken."

Amitiel leaned closure to her bars. She could feel the power of repulsion. She took a closer look and saw Jeremiel trembling and she noticed his hand. The injury looked fresh and it was slow in healing. It seemed that one would be weakened by this prison of theirs. She then caught Jeremiel's eyes with her own and said in a low voice, "The wolves were released and then put back in their cage. Lilith set them free."

"And who put them back?" Jeremiel decided to indulge.

"One of us who was born mortal… and earthbound," Amitiel replied using the word that recalled memory within all the angels who learned of that one. "Absolution tamed the wolves."

"Absolution? But that is pure speculation, no?" Jeremiel looked at Amitiel searching for the truth in her eyes. "Absolution was created to instill hope."

Amitiel gave a slow smile. It was similar to the one she gave Castiel when he was being naïve about certain things. "Absolution is no figment, brother. It is as was written: Absolution will be of both the light and dark and will walk the earth as a protector of man. She will walk with champions. She will be of the warrior royalty."

Jeremiel studied the look on Amitiel's face. He knew that she was serious by the look on her face. He was familiar with what was written as well. He dismissed it though since while men were allowed to achieve great feats, to have someone named and angel and live and walk amongst humans, born of a mortal… it was sacrilegious much like the forbidden Nephilim.

"She is very real, Brother. Already she has achieved what has been written. The journey to hell and back is not a story."

"How so?"

"Gabriel was the one that rescued her after she escaped the clutches of their grand inquisitor," Amitiel replied revealing what she knew from long ago. She had seen the disbelief on Jeremiel's face and she didn't blame him for his doubts. He had many since the start if this and started spending more time with the mortals but he always answered the call.

"The Messenger?"

"Yes. It is not a story Jeremiel. Absolution is very real and she will come. She will find out what Lilith is after with us."

"And who is Absolution?"

Amitiel wasn't sure of whether or not to reveal the basics of what Absolution was. It was bad enough when it came to the Nephilim. Yet she knew that Jeremiel needed to have some faith. She glanced at the other angels. They needed faith too. She stepped back slightly to relieve herself from the repulsion. She spoke louder than was necessary, "Absolution is born of light and darkness and yet is a champion of Father's greatest creation. She will find us and set us free." She looked at all the others and they seemed to have perked up. "I believe. Absolution will find the key and stop this."

* * *

"When I said call me when you have something I didn't mean to Angel Air me out like that. Now they're really going to be pissed."

Angela paced around the clearing in the forest. She had no idea where they were so she didn't go far. She looked at Gabriel who was looking agitated but determined. He was still affected by Castiel's condition but it seemed that he was keeping it together and it looked that Castiel might be doing better especially if Gabriel was here in the middle of nowhere with her.

Gabriel knew that it was probably not the best idea but since there were things that needed to be explained and done… He replied, "Well this is important."

"Everything is important," Angela replied, "Everyone thinks their problems are important." She rubbed her head and massaged her scalp in an attempt to think or at least try to be rationally calm. "Where did you zap me?"

Gabriel looked at his Cat and replied, "Um… you were right in presuming about the essentials."

"How do you know about them?"

"I'm the Messenger?" Gabriel offered it in a cute fashion. He could see that she wasn't amused by the whole thing. The last time he did that, he was the ass about it. He was still worried about Castiel who was sleeping it off at the room. He would be safe there for now and he did manage to pay off for a few days. Sighing he continued, "There are several who know about them. We all know the proper name more or less. The details are split between us. Some of us have the whole thing about it, some partials or the list was split in how many ways. No many know about it though."

"Which is why it is insisted upon being a story but the thing is how did Liam know about this and I didn't?"

"Because I gave him a subtle hint when he was on his way to deliver a message to you," Gabriel explained, "I needed you to be aware because I know you Cat. You would want to go after queen demon bitch. You would want to go after Lilith."

"Okay you got me on that one but that doesn't explain why we're here and probably Sam and Dean are hopping mad because I just disappeared on them." Angela had stopped pacing and was looking at the angel. She had crossed her arms over her chest. Her hand went to her necklace and began playing and holding the star.

"Cat if you want to stop the seal from being broken, you need to get the key first before the other side does."

"And that is supposed to work out how? The Epistles have the details and the only way to read them is with this…" She held up the headpiece of the Megiddo Plain from where it hung under her shirt. "Besides there's no way of knowing which essential she'll be after. The thing with angels, I gave the story about the seven and blood and grace. Everyone seems to know that one."

"You do know. Cassy told you," Gabriel replied. At the blank look she gave him, he explained, "He said Mercy and Truth. He was referring to the archangels of mercy and truth. That is the essential."

"So there is an essential that involves angels, but why so many?"

"There lies the rub Cat. The other side knows that angels are involved but they don't know which ones. As far as they know it could be one like Cas or me or a cherub… "

"So the incidents were not all kills but angel nappings?" Angela frowned as she thought it out. There was something more than just the two angels. The essentials were called what they were because each one had an advantage. Then something clicked, "The seal at the academy was an essential was it?"

"Yes. It was broken but you prevented them from escaping. That is most important Cat and I know there are some things that happened that weren't so good… but the point is that you know what is going on more or less." Gabriel paused to change tracks since they needed to get on with this. "The seal that Cassy told you about… I don't know what will happen if it is broken and I know it's not a good thing. I do know that there is something that is needed to make it happen and the headpiece is the key."

"This thing?" Angela looked at it. It was a headpiece to a staff obviously but it could be worn like a medallion. It had the markings on the sides written in a language that she knew simply because… well she didn't know and that puzzled her. It actually opened and contained the cipher needed to translate the Epistles. "This thing is supposed to be a key?"

"Yeah. Read it."

"What?"

Gabriel studied his Cat. It was that hidden thing about becoming Absolution… well good ole Dad determined who it was in the beginning. Absolution was a champion of man and called the earthbound angel and with that came certain privileges that could be considered angelic. One of them was being a chosen to know about the essentials… at least the parts necessary.

He could see the confusion on Angela's face and knew it wasn't clear to her yet. At least she was learning as she went but that was hardly something to be happy about. Her natural abilities she downplayed but lately used them. Hell she was able to heal Castiel meaning she could heal any angel but that was in line with her natural abilities going back through her bloodlines. He repeated, "Read it Cat. I know you can read it and understand it."

"How do you know that?"

"It's because you were chosen to know a piece about the essentials and namely the key to deciphering them all," Gabriel replied. "I figured it out once it was made evident to the others that you were the one written about… that you were Absolution."

Angela gave a gentle smile, "It's okay Gabe. It doesn't bother me much anymore when someone calls me that. I more or less accepted that it is what I am in terms of the grand scheme of things. It doesn't mean that it has tempered my views somewhat on destiny. As far as I'm concerned, the big man is the only that knows everything but in the here and now, I actually agree with the _Terminator_ movie; the line about no fate but what we make for ourselves."

"You know I coined that and taught you that," Gabe replied with a slight smile. Perhaps it had been callous to do that since God had a plan for everything. He sobered though and asked, "So you okay with that little bit?"

"Well it's not like I can wish it away. Part and parcel of being called the earthbound angel," Angela replied in a nonchalant manner that was a cover for a myriad of other feelings. She looked at the headpiece at the markings. She read them and frowned as she studied it.

Gabriel watched her study the headpiece and then glanced around. He had taken her there because eventually she would need to go somewhere and it was in the area they were in. He gave her enough to explain things but some things he didn't… like her being able to read what was on the headpiece and be able to work with the Epistles. It was how he always worked with her and while it initially annoyed her, she appreciated it. He knew she taught the Winchesters in the same fashion.

Angela finished reading and couldn't help it, "You've got to be kidding me." She looked at Gabriel and said, "Please don't tell me that this is going to be like the treasure hunt for El Dorado… that romantic adventure stuff."

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. "It is as you take it."

Angela made a noise that sounded like she was blowing raspberries. "Well there is a warning about not removing the Sword of Joshua from its place upon pain of death save for righteous hands. Then there is a description about the staff itself and it is made out of chittim wood. A little biblical if you ask me."

"Anything else?"

"Just that the staff is the guide and the light in the hands of righteousness."

Gabriel thought about it. He knew that the seal they were going to protect had something to do with the power of two archangels. The Sword of Joshua was a part of it so… "Okay so I guess we go and find it."

"You're serious? Find the Sword of Joshua and what? Lead a chase on to…" Angela waved her hands like it was nothing. She raised her brow in an annoyed scowl when Gabriel made a motion that virtually said that yes they were going to do this. "And what about my boys?"

"Don't know. I know that cell reception is lousy here."

Angela growled at that. She knew that Gabriel was being stubborn on purpose. At least that was back to normal. So she was stuck on some quest to find this thing. Probably there were demons out looking for this thing too. Hell they wanted the headpiece. "Sometimes you really are an ass."

"And you know it Cat," Gabriel replied finishing his usual line. "Cat I know that you want to let them in on it but this you can't. If you want the real truth… they know that you might have it. They have been busy in terms of trying to get answers from the Oracles by using the champions."

"So they could be there now. Great so I am walking into a trap… again." Angela put her hands on her hips and blew air through her lips.

"I did remember these," Gabriel replied in a tone that was genuinely apologetic. He held out Absolution and her chakram. "The resting place of the blade is in that direction. This is about as close as I could get. I found out this much from someone named Jamal. I would have brought you the headpiece but it seemed that you already had it."

"Well Jamal is of the juju men. He knows how to protect secrets," Angela allowed as she took her sword and chakram and put them on their rightful places. It looked interesting since she was in jeans, feminine biker boots, a t-shirt and that chocolate brown jacket she liked. On her wrist was Orion who seemed happy that Absolution was back. This was going to be fun.

"Cat, I know you are upset but…"

"Don't," Angela replied holding up her hand, "Just let me think and let's get started on this. Then if they captured the angels we free them. Which direction?"

Gabriel pointed in the direction of the resting place and started leading the way. Angela kept up walking trying to figure out how this was going to work out. She just hoped that the boys wouldn't be too pissed at the fact that this 'abduction' was a bit of a surprise to her too. Silently she kept up looking ahead even though she was aware that they were being followed and it wasn't someone who was likely to be friendly.

* * *

**A/N:** So Amitiel is captured and says Absolution will come. Nice bout of faith there. Looks like it was Gabriel that did the Houdini act with Angela and now she learns more about the essentials. Where are they going? Keep watching for more Their Eyes Once Watched God...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What the hell happened?"

Sam could find no words to say about what happened. He was just as stunned as Dean was, though Dean was being more vocal about it and inclined to swear. They were back in their motel room with the problem of a dead angel and now Angela was missing. It was just… peachy. He managed to reply, "I don't know, Dean."

"Well she can't just have vanished into thin air."

"I know Dean," Sam tried to placate his brother when in reality it was like watching her being taken when she tried the hell gate. He knew she didn't do this on purpose and he figured it had something to do with whatever she hadn't told him or Dean.

Dean paced around trying to work out his frustration. The frustration was born out of the fact that he was worried because she was gone and probably not by her own free will. It wasn't a prank since she was more about the fun of it and kept from trying to scare the crap out of both of them; they did stupid stuff. "Okay so we have a dead angel. Angie brings up this notion of a seal requiring the blood and grace of seven angels to break it and now she's gone. Anything I missed?"

"Just the fact that there were those demons who thought that she would have something from lore that doesn't exist," Sam added remembering how the whole thing started.

"Right so was it demons or something else?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders well aware that he wasn't helping. Maybe he could call Ruby and find out what she knew. Ruby seemed to be on top of things with regards to the other side. He was not about to suggest Cary even though he had to admit that bastard had a way of finding things that not even Ruby could find out. He just didn't want to talk to the guy that betrayed her like that. "I don't know Dean. Maybe. Could be Cas. Maybe he has a job for her."

"And take her but not us? Pretty weak Sam."

"It's possible. I mean maybe it's something related to a case they did a long time ago."

"In the middle of this whole angels dying thing? That's about as unlikely as getting Cas to wear anything but the holy tax accountant getup." Dean didn't mean to sound so harsh and he knew that Sam wouldn't be too put out by that. They argued like that most of the time and often pushed each other's buttons when she wasn't around.

"At least it's something," Sam said in his defense. He knew Dean was worried. He didn't say much but it seemed like there were times when his older brother would look at her with that look of his. Sam thought it was the look that made him think he was a freak or something and he wondered if Dean was thinking those thoughts about her.

_There is always a chance that a friend can become an enemy._

Dean would get that but Sam didn't believe that for an instant. He knew that she wouldn't go dark side unless she had no choice and that was after exhausting every possible thing. He had never had to see that from her and hoped that he wouldn't but… Deep down Sam knew she was telling him that anything was possible. He just hoped that it wasn't now.

Dean looked at his Sasquatch of a brother sitting on the edge of the bed and looking up at him. "Alright so maybe it was Cas but why not say anything about it?"

"Like I said, maybe it's personal between them."

"But she usually will mention it and if it is a case, she gives us a choice."

It seemed that the roles had been reversed slightly. Dean was acting like a kicked puppy at the thought that Angela didn't even tell them about anything. Oh he was well aware that there were some things that she wasn't willing to reveal probably ever and he accepted that but he felt that maybe he and Sam could help out on this one.

"I know but maybe it's one she wanted solo and she has done some stuff solo."

"And look how that turned out," Dean countered quickly, remembering the incident where she was blind temporarily. "And you were a miserable and kicked puppy because she was gone."

"That was because I thought something bad happened."

"And it did."

"But that doesn't mean that it will happen here," Sam pointed out. "Look, remember when Hibah did the same thing… I think it was an angel and more likely it was Cas. She prefers talking to him over the others like Uriel. In fact I think she called him something in Enochian that I am not sure I even want to know."

"I'm not sure I want to know either," Dean agreed, "Considering what I think she's called me."

"Dude, the names she gives you always has something to do with your need to drink and pick up a girl." That was always a funny thing to Sam since she would use words that were archaic in modern English but they certainly were in full use in her time.

"And I'm sure she talks with her hands about it to you or that stupid quoting thing you do."

Sam made a slight face that would probably be the mildest form of his bitch face. They were both worried about her and they both knew she wouldn't go anywhere without telling them she would be back or what she was doing. It was like she did that to reassure them since more or less she was a wanted person within the realm of the supernatural. He signed something at Dean that was less than complimentary, remembering how he begged for at least one swear sign from her.

"Hey, don't be doing that," Dean pointed out well aware Sam was doing something that was directed at him. He didn't know the exact word but he got the gist that it was along the lines of their name calling.

Sam signed something else knowing that Dean wouldn't figure it out and just get mad. All he really was doing was signing random words. A person who knew how to sign and didn't understand the gist of the conversation would have thought that he was nuts.

"Hey you got a voice, use it," Dean insisted. He knew Sam was doing this on purpose and he had to admit that it did make him feel a little better. It was enough to start thinking through of what to do in terms of trying to find her.

Sam signed the word for why. To someone not accustomed to signing, they would have thought that he was insulting them. It was what Dean thought at first until he realized that it wasn't that even though it looked like it. He scowled at his brother who said, "Better?"

"Whatever bitch," Dean replied with a slight grin. "So we have a seal that Angie says requires seven angels and blood and grace but it looks like what she showed us has more than seven." He went to the laptop to look at the map after minimizing all the images of the carvings and the notes from scholars. He still couldn't believe that there were people who studied this like it was history or something. It was mind baffling to him. "I mean it makes sense to kill them if it breaks the seal, right Sam?"

"That is if they need angels to break it," Sam pointed out. "Could be that something else is needed."

"What? That they need more than seven to break the…" Dean bent to read the name though he could care less, "Blood and grace seal?"

"I don't know."

"It is not that."

Both Winchesters turned to see Castiel standing in their room. Dean was the first to speak, "What do you mean Cas? Angie is wrong?"

Castiel studied Dean and then Sam. He was aware that he might have said something to his charge and she didn't say anything about it. He was also well aware that she wasn't alone but with someone he trusted even though they hadn't seen each other in centuries. They had found him and no doubts that they were on the trail of the seal. "She is not wrong. It is a seal but not the one they are after."

"Oh well that's a relief," Dean spat out. "So we have two seals and one is the wrong one. That's just perfect." Dean crossed his arms like a petulant child. "So she lied and right to our faces."

"No she didn't," Sam retorted. Yet he got that feeling that maybe his brother was right or she told a partial truth. She would say that she lied because a lie is a lie and there was no other way to say it. There had to be a reason for it though and it looked like Castiel had the answers to that. "Cas, what do you mean by that?"

Castiel disliked the feeling of weakness that was starting to overcome him. It was probably a bad idea that he had gotten up so soon but he took her and his charge was going after him and… He looked at Sam hiding the discomfort that was seeping through. If Angela could do this, he could too. "Lilith is after a seal. It involves angels but only two."

"Okay so then why all the major showdowns like the one in this town?" Dean looked at the angel. "Cause more likely Angie's version fits."

It was then that Sam noticed something was off about Castiel. He frowned and asked, "Cas are you all right?"

"That is the reason why you need to find her," Castiel replied. He started to slump from the pain.

Both Winchesters were quick to help the angel before he collapsed. The nearest piece of furniture was a chair and the angel was more inclined to sit than lie down. They made sure the angel wasn't going to fall out of the chair and that was when they noticed the healing abrasions and Castiel held one arm protectively over his abdomen. Dean repeated Sam's earlier query, "Are you okay Cas? What happened?"

"You need to find her… find the Malachi," Castiel replied. He was determined to get this out.

"I know Cas but we need a little more," Dean replied, fighting to keep his anxiousness from sounding too gruff. It wouldn't help them at all. "Why is it important to find Angie and what did you mean by only two?"

Sam had gone to get a glass of water even though it was probably not a necessity since there was the question of whether or not they drank water. He held it and was surprised that the angel did take a drink. He also noticed that Castiel was trying to form the words that he wanted to say but judging by the way that he was holding himself, he was in pain. So that meant something happened and it was from something that had the power to hurt angels. "Cas?"

Castiel accepted the water. It definitely wasn't a good idea to flap into the Winchesters' room like that but he didn't know where he was exactly. He was well aware that he had been told to rest up and stay put by her and the other. He also was aware that she had used her abilities again to help him like the last time. He remembered thinking that she had improved greatly.

Knowing that the Winchesters were expecting something from him, he turned his gaze towards them. He could feel the darkness start to creep up and he had to spit it out. He did it before. Gathering what he could, he managed to say, "Mercy and Truth… find her and she will find them," and he passed out.

Dean looked at Sam while they prevented the angel from falling out of the chair. "Sam, what the hell did our girl get herself into?"

* * *

Angela stood looking at the entrance and blinked. She wasn't sure of what to think or if she should even say something about it. If she said something, it would be repetitive of the whole thing she made a fuss about earlier and that wouldn't get them anywhere. Besides all this reminded her of was that time in the jungles of Peru (or was it Ecuador?) and a group of people known as the Jivaro or Shuar. That had been an interesting time considering that at first they wanted to kill her and take her head and shrink it. In the end… well that was a story for people who needed a little excitement and bewilderment.

"Well this is the place," Gabriel said.

"Uh huh and it looks like something out of a 1930s serial," Angela deadpanned. She looked at the angel and asked, "Seriously, did the ancients have a sense of humor or something?"

"Things were different then. You know this Cat," Gabriel replied with a shrug. "You know that there are things that your Winchesters don't know and they have been hunting all their lives and you're there to fill in the blanks because, let's face it… it is your specialty."

"Oh bite me," Angela retorted with a slight smirk. She knew that she had encountered a few of those representatives from the old, old ways and they were a mixture of the good, the bad and you didn't want to know really. However, there were some things that she really didn't know and learned along with the boys too… like the fact that she just learned she was the one who had the ability to read the Epistles of Joshua and translate with the headpiece.

"I could if I were like you… but I might kiss you," Gabriel teased.

Angela snorted at that, "Please." She looked back at the entrance and made a slight face of allowance. "I guess I should be grateful that there isn't a door to break into… but…" She paused a moment and moved her head to listen.

Gabriel noticed the movement but didn't hear anything. He looked to Angela as she just listened to their surroundings. He bent low and murmured in her ear in a language she was well familiar with and moved in a loping movement. To an observer, it looked like he was going to inspect the entrance. He would be the backup but she was the lead on this.

Angela listened and made a slight twitch of her nose. She started walking and looking around as if to inspect the entrance. She started talking about something related to the entrance and brought in the story about the Shuar. She knew that Gabriel would get a kick out of that one and the joke Sherlock made about her being beautiful as a tsantsa or shrunken heads and she was right. He smirked and chuckled as she moved around.

At one point Angela disappeared into the brush and left Gabriel looking around amused at the story that was now total bullshit. He looked around and that was when he sensed it. It seemed that they were getting very clever. It was no wonder she had sensed them before he did and he was impressed. He was giving that amused grin of his when a demon came flying out of the brush and landed in front of him. He didn't know what hit him. Gabriel did manage to say, "I guess you've improved Cat."

Angela came out of the brush. Her eyes were glittering as she approached the demon. "Well scent is one of the strongest of the five known senses. It is capable of triggering even the most buried of memories."

"In other words… they stink," Gabriel said.

"Hey!"

"Shut up," Angela said as she yanked the demon to his feet. "Now you have been following me since I landed in the middle of nowhere so what gives? Does Lilith have a general idea or has she decided otherwise?"

"Very blunt, Cat," Gabriel whispered. He paced to get a good look at the demon. Man they were ugly sonofabitches when you could see their true visages.

"I try," Angela replied in a whisper. Her gaze never left the demon and she narrowed her eyes. She studied the demon on the ground. "So… what has queen bitch decided?"

The demon swallowed as he looked at Angela. He had been warned that the Malachi of Absolution was one not to be messed with. He had heard of what she had done to one of Lilith's favorite demons Jade. That one got around and it stirred up all the demons and even had the higher up crossroad demons shaking.

"Tell me."

The words had been uttered firmly but they might as well have been shouted at him all the same. He trembled slightly as he looked up at the harridan that would probably eat him alive if she got the inclination to do so. His throat convulsed as he remembered what he was supposed to do if he had been caught, "Lilith wants you still. She knows that you will do what you have to do to stop her from breaking the seals."

"You plan on telling me something that I already know?" Angela looked at the demon like a curious puppy would but the cute factor was missing. She looked at him with a coldness that could be equated to that of a snake or some other reptile. "Is she following me or not?"

The demon looked at her and then at Gabriel who was pacing with slight disinterest written on his face but that was a lie. There was the distinct look of one ready to kill if he were given a reason to. He then looked back at Angela who was giving a glare that certainly meant that she wouldn't hesitate to do something to him. He smiled defiantly, "You know, she said that you were looking for the key. The group sent to retrieve it… they believed your bullshit."

"Maybe it was," Angela replied raising her brow slightly.

"Bullshit," the demon spat back, "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't all stories and fairy tales. You know about them and you know about the one."

"I really have no idea what you are talking about but I am willing to venture a guess that you are following me because Lilith thinks that I have something that she wants." Angela tried to play it off since it was fairly evident that Lilith believed that the essentials were real and of course the logical course of action was to go after her since she now possessed the headpiece.

"Believe what you want but she will get what she wants. The seal will be broken and the blade will be hers."

"Not if I can help it. So are you supposed to follow me and when I get a step closer, take it from me and then kill me?"

"Take it yes. Kill you… no." The demon made a scoffing noise and looked at the pair looking at him. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Angela, "As much fun as it would be to peel the flesh from your bones and any one of us underlings would be glad to do it…"

At that moment, Gabriel lost his temper and delivered a couple of hard punches to the demon's face. Being an angel, he packed quite a punch and the demon surely felt it. Angela had to jump in to push him back. It was rare that she had seen the snarky angel lose his temper with anyone or anything and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She knew that he cared about her and he knew not to react to much of anything the demons said. This time thought it could be because of what happened to Castiel and everything else he was not in as much control as he normally had. "Stop," she told the angel.

The demon had a bloody nose and the formations of a puffy eye that would be a nasty black eye later. He was virtually a mess from Gabriel's beating. He was laughing from his spot on the ground. "Holy shit. Who would have thought that you had angel company? And one of them."

Angela wasn't going to waste time figuring out what the demon meant. More likely it was the fact that it was Gabriel and he was more or less off the map except for an interference here and there. The thing was that it was too small to be of notice. It was mistaken for something else. She gave a push on the angel's chest to warm him to stay back and turned back towards the demon that was laughing on the ground.

She wasn't afraid of the demon. He couldn't really get up anyway because Gabriel had just kicked the royal shit out of him. Instead she kneeled so that she was eye level with him. Her expression was serious as she took in the laughs and the coughing. She moved her head in an inquisitive matter but studied him closely. "So she put out I'm not to be harmed didn't she?"

"Smart as she is beautiful," the demon replied as he coughed a bit. "Lilith wants you alive… something about being the key to the others and to when the Cage is finally opened; that you will see both sides of the same coin."

"Demon scum," Gabriel muttered under his breath.

Angela said something in Enochian towards Gabriel and he backed off and stood a bit away. He couldn't afford to lose his temper again. He already risked quite a bit being there now that he had exposed himself. When he stood back, Angela looked back at the demon. "Yeah well I have one foot in the light and one foot in the darkness."

"And you are already halfway there," the demon laughed. He then looked in the direction of the forest. He gave a slight grin and then began laughing like a maniacal idiot. He looked at Angela who was still kneeling and looking at him. "And in this race, you are losing; your feathered dicks are losing. They are coming now and they will take it from you." He continued to laugh at her from his place on the ground.

Angela didn't need to ask what the demon meant. She knew that Lilith will be after the blade. Since Gabriel explained what Castiel meant and gave what he could and then had her read the headpiece, she was capable of putting two and two together to get four. She looked in the direction of the forest just as Gabriel did.

"You need to get in there Cat."

"You won't win this war, Absolution. You are on the wrong side."

Angela turned to look at the demon. She put her hand on the demon's forehead and said, "I think you are on the wrong side." Her hand began to glow as she focused on pulling the demon out.

The demon convulsed like he was choking. His smoke flowed out and floated in the air, held in the confines of the power flowing from Angela's hand. Her eyes were amber fire orbs as she recited a spell and sent the demon to the deepest pits of hell. She could hear the shrieks from the smoke as it disappeared into the ground and the body flopped on the ground. Whoever it belonged to was long gone.

"You gotta go Cat," Gabriel said as he picked her up by her upper arms. He half dragged and half pushed her to the entrance. "Go Cat. I'll hold them off."

Angela looked at Gabriel, "How?"

"I'll seal the entrance." Gabriel took a moment to look at the look she gave him. "The way forward is the way out. That is the way all this old stuff is. Keep going forward and you will get out. Oh and you'll need this." He pulled out her copy of the Epistles. "I think it will help. Now go."

Angela studied Gabriel. She didn't ask if he would be able to get in or anything. There were probably measures to prevent angels from getting in but there was the possibility of demons. That wasn't too much fun in terms of prospects. Instead she gave the angel a kiss on his cheek and with a firm stride disappeared into the mist surrounding the entrance.

Gabriel felt his jaw twitch in a smile and he turned to look. He heard the demons approach and with a snap of his fingers, the entrance collapsed. The demons filed out and he gave a grin, "Show time boys."

* * *

**A/N:** Cas shows up and spills the beans somewhat and Angie is at a cave with Gabriel and about to go after... whatever. Keep watching for more Their Eyes Once Watched God...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Thanks for coming Bobby."

"Yeah well when you mentioned a certain someone in trouble, I just had to get over here. I brought some company." The grizzled hunter pointed with his thumb as he walked into the room that the Winchesters occupied with an unconscious angel. Close on Bobby's heels was Cerebus looking a bit homely in his Rottweiler hell hound magnificence.

Dean looked at the hell hound as he came in and took a seat next to Sam. "What about the claws of doom?"

"Tending to the rats," Bobby replied, not in the mood to entertain notions about the fool cat that was his personal bed warmer. "So anyway can one of ya idjits tell me how you lost Angie and from the backseat of the Impala?"

"We didn't lose her," Dean offered feeling foolish that he was even giving this, "She just… disappeared."

"And how do you think that happened?" Bobby looked at Sam and Dean. This was bad in his view since he was certain that whatever was going on had to do with this fool idea that Angela was up to and keeping the boys in the dark. "She's not a demon."

Sam looked at Dean and idly began to rub Cerebus' head. It was comforting and the hound rested his head on his knee. Sam then looked at Bobby and said, "We think that it was an angel took her and it wasn't Cas."

"Well obviously it wasn't Feathers here," Bobby replied in sarcasm as he motioned towards the unconscious angel lying on the bed. "And what happened to him?"

"We don't know," Sam replied. "He just showed up like this."

"We think it was a demon…"

Bobby moved to look at Castiel who was passed out and made a face, "Eh it was no demon. Looks like something Angie would have done if she were pissed off enough." He frowned at what he was looking at since he knew that Angela was capable of dealing such damage but she would have suffered a bit to her person.

"Okay so would Angie kick his ass?" Dean looked at Bobby as if he knew all the answers. "Is she pissed at Cas?"

"What am I? Yer damn crystal ball?"

It was tense since all three were surrounding an unconscious angel. Bobby was agitated because it seemed like this was a bigger mess than it had to be. The boys were just plain worried and Dean's best reaction was to take it out in anger and it was enough to annoy Bobby and warn them not to take attitude with him.

Sam looked around to think. He rubbed Cerebus' ears and thought about it. It was what Castiel told them before he passed out. Maybe that was what they needed and he was shrewd enough to guess that if Angela was working on something and didn't want to tell them, she would have told at least Bobby… so he really couldn't be _that_ upset with her. Maybe what Castiel had muttered might help. "Okay, Bobby, have you heard of anything going lately like omens and stuff… angels getting whacked?"

Bobby looked at Sam and wondered how much did the kid suspect what was going on. As far as he knew, Angela hadn't said a word about her activities but certainly found plenty to bug him with. Certainly he was kept busy with that librarian of her. When he wasn't being helpful in an annoying way, the librarian was nearly blowing up one of the rooms he had an ongoing experiment in. That librarian did have good taste in whiskey though.

Looking at Sam and then Dean, he asked, "What do you mean exactly?"

"Mercy and Truth are the key and grace of combined power forever be," Castiel managed to pipe up even though he was unconscious.

"Great, he learned how to rhyme," Dean said for lack of anything else to say. "So we really got nothing." He looked at Bobby and saw the look on his face. The look told him something was up and he aimed to follow it through even if he had to go extreme in getting it from the older hunter. "Bobby?"

"I don't know…"

"Bobby, please," Dean countered, "We don't have time for any secrets. I know you may have promised her and you kept your word but…"

"Bobby, she may be in trouble," Sam added. "She would do the same."

Bobby took in both expressions the boys were giving him. Dean was more like someone kicked his dog and Sam was doing the puppy eyes that no one could say no to… except maybe her and she rivaled his when she wanted to. He knew he made a promise to not say anything but he wondered if she took into account something like this or even thought of the possibility.

_Just promise me that you won't say anything about what I am doing… unless it is something that can't be said no to._

Inwardly he growled at the memory of that. She knew they would beg and Sam would use his greatest weapon. She set him up but he wasn't angry at that. Rather he was relieved since it meant that the boys would be on the same page as she was. Of course the repercussion with this latest piece of drama crap was something they would have to work out. He looked at the pair and said, "What Cas is saying is a reference to what is called an essential."

"An essential?" Sam looked at Dean with a look of confusion. "What is that?"

"The essentials are a set of seals that if broken could also contain a power that the one who does the breaking can use like a special weapon or something," Bobby explained from the bare bones she gave and the research he had done by bugging the faculty at the academy.

"What kind of weapon?"

"Don't know," Bobby replied. He gave a warning look when Dean was about to start on one of his rants. "Each seal is specific. Each is described in detail and supposedly the results can make the omens we've seen thus far look like fireworks."

"Described in detail? Where?" Sam was anxious to get started. The research he could handle in this.

"That's the thing. There is one piece of writings that contains descriptions of all the essentials and we don't have it but neither does the other side."

"Whaddaya mean Bobby?" Dean frowned at that wondering if this was going to be one of those things that would bite them in the ass big time.

"She has it doesn't she? Angie?" Sam looked at Bobby for confirmation. He didn't know how he knew but it sounded like something she would do. She would be the only one to possess the lore that would relate to this. It wouldn't surprise him if she her storage units had more of that. After all that was where she got what she needed to hide Hibah from the angels.

"She does. It's called the Epistles of Joshua, the Warrior of Megiddo," Bobby replied after a prolonged sigh. "Supposedly it contains details to other things like the vaults of the Ancients and histories of the lost cities of myths as well."

"Wait a minute," Dean paused the conversation as he remembered something, "Sam remember when the demons that attacked us at the diner said they were looking for the headpiece of Megiddo?"

"Yeah? You thinking the same person?"

"I'm thinking someone told us that it was story," Dean replied crossing his arms over his chest. "She lied to us Sam."

"Not really. For a long time the Epistles were said to be nothing more than a theory," Bobby replied, "The same goes for the headpiece. No one is really sure as to what it looks like and no one was sure that the Epistles existed."

"Well they're very real," Dean countered. "So maybe she went looking for the headpiece."

"She was looking into it the last time we spoke."

"What is the significance of the headpiece?" Sam was curious about that. The demons wanted it badly and Angela virtually told a lie straight to his and Dean's faces to keep the fact that it did exist a secret. She would only do that if she was protecting him and Dean (Rule Number One) or if she had made a promise to someone else regarding it.

"The headpiece is the key to translating the Epistles. The language is older than the dead languages I've seen."

"It's a decoder pin?"

Leave it to Dean to simplify it enough to make sense in his world. Bobby looked at him and replied, "Something like that. It is also a key and necessary to locate the pieces of Joshua."

"Pieces as in body parts?"

"No ya idjit, pieces of his armor."

Sam thought about it while Dean spat back a mouthful of sarcasm towards Bobby and the two went at it. He looked at Cerebus who was lying down and heaving a sigh. He wasn't getting help from there but it was something to look at while he thought about it.

The one thing he was familiar with was the whole thing about soul weapons. Absolution he had seen close up and it made him willing to believe in the fact that weapons like Absolution existed and really were alive. They had unique qualities to them. Orion's belt worked the same way. Sam had noticed how it reacted while it was on Angela's wrist in certain situations. What if…?

Looking at his brother and Bobby, he posed, "What if the essentials are tied to this headpiece? Each being a piece to a whole and when they are all broken…"

"A little farfetched but I'll bite," Dean said once he thought about it. "Though I don't quite get it. I mean what other thing has been used as a key, that Orion thingie?"

"That was an essential Dean," Castiel said.

The three hunters turned to see Castiel sitting up. He looked better now and his injuries had time to heal. "The Sun and Moon seal that bore recognition to Ragnarok, the Norse tellings of the Apocalypse, was an essential."

"Hold on. You mean that thing Angie wears…"

"The Sun and Moon seal released a weapon, the wolves that would have devoured the sun and moon. Orion's belt was created by Artemis and could tame any beast," Castiel explained. "Orion decided to strengthen the seal since it can only be worn by a hunter. Hence that seal. It was broken but the Malachi prevented the wolves from being unleashed."

"Yeah so…"

"The Malachi is the key to the Epistles," Castiel interrupted. He looked at the three hunters. "The Malachi is the earthbound angel hence she was chosen and one of the few to bear information about the essentials."

"The translations," Sam confirmed. "She knows the language. Then why did she go to you Bobby if she could read it?"

"She doesn't know unless another told her," Castiel explained.

"Okay does that explain why she is missing?"

"She's not missing," Castiel said as he made to get up. He was still a little weak but he could work with it. It wasn't as bad as before. "She is with another who holds a piece of knowledge. She can read about the seals. The demons want the headpiece but they will need her."

"That's why we got so many angel occurrences," Sam said with sudden clarity, "They know about them but not the specifics. They're guessing."

"Yes but Lilith will figure it out that the Malachi is the key to reading the Epistles," Castiel said. "Right now they are after the Mercy and Truth seal and the Blade of Joshua. The blade is a necessity and we can't let the seal be broken."

"We know that."

"It can't be broken or Absolution will not have a chance."

* * *

Angela opened her eyes and lifted her head. She felt the dirt pour from where it landed on her body and slowly looked around. She was inside the cave that was for sure. Turning to look behind her, she could see a wall made of rubble and rock and some of the dirt was still falling. She slowly got to her feet and dusted herself off as best as she could.

The wall was a bit thick but she could hear noises on the other side. She could make out Gabriel getting excited and she made a slight face, "Oh boy is _he_ getting a lot of fun."

The last time Gabriel had a good tie with demons was the day he rescued her from hell. At least that was how he put it. She remembered him being pissed as hell and there was such a thing as an angel being a scary being. She witnessed it and needless to say it was an interesting experience that she would rather be not repeated in her presence.

Sighing, Angela looked at her person. Absolution was on her back and it was still there. Her chakram was at her belt and there was the bag of trick she always carried over her shoulder. She couldn't help it, "All I'm missing is the bullwhip and the hat."

There was some crumbling and she turned. She put her hand into the bag and found the book that she kept with her; the Epistles really couldn't be parted from her since she actually found it and had the audacity to keep it locked in her Atlántida chest until she realized that she would need it to find the essentials. It was a bitch to hide even when doing nightly reading and Sam just happened to knock on her door. Pulling it out, she held it in her hands and Orion began to glow.

"Alright I get it. Time for a mission," Angela said at the glowing gem. "Though I still don't get why you just stay with me. I am not of the hunter bloodlines."

Orion hummed and she could feel the buzz on her wrist. It felt interesting since she was used to Absolution humming in her hand. She made a slight face and replied, "Yeah well you try that line on someone that really believes in that… Just kidding."

Sighing Angela opened the Epistles and flipped it to the middle. It seemed pointless since she had been trying to translate it for days but when she flipped it to the section on the battle that separated the two graces she found that she was reading in detail what was written. She paused, confused, "Wait a minute. I just read the headpiece. I couldn't read this."

She patted herself down and found the headpiece in her jacket pocket and held it up. It was attached to a chain to allow for it to hang around the neck. She held up both to examine them side by side. It wasn't too hard since there was some light and her night vision was better than animals attuned to it. What she found was that the writing was identical. She made an unladylike snort, "Well _that _part was a story."

Not wasting time Angela started forward since that was the only way out. The way out was the way forward. She was well familiar with _that_ axiom way back when her father started training her. Putting the headpiece around her neck, she walked forward with the book open to the mentioning of the Sword of Joshua. She paused and read what the description spoke of. She closed it and put it in her bag. "Okay, let's move forward."

The cave was pretty much a one way road with the occasional veering off to dead ends… literal dead ends where the edge dropped off into vast nothingness. There were also a lot of spider webs everywhere at those ends. She wasn't even going to go there. Sometimes you didn't go looking for trouble if you were trying to find something.

Since it was getting darker, Angela fished out her flashlight from her bag. It lit everything pretty well until she came to a junction. There were thick cobwebs over all three tunnels and they all went a fair distance. If she picked the wrong one she would lose time and possibly meet a deadly end. Trying to explain that one to the boys would be a doozy and they were already pissed at the fact that Gabriel decided to take her here and her cell phone didn't work. So there was going to be explanations all around as well a few icy glares and…

Angela moved her light up to take a look. The Epistles just gave a description of the cave itself but no map. So that was not helpful. "This is so much like El Dorado," Angela muttered as she looked at the cave walls.

It was rather a relief when she found glyphs on the walls. It was just a matter of reading them properly. She shone her light on the walls to look at them. She murmured the words in the correct language as she went over them. She stepped back when she found the story of Joshua of Megiddo or rather the story about his sword.

"So that's how it is. Sounds almost like a fairy tale," she muttered to herself as she studied the glyphs.

The main image she came to showed Joshua holding his sword up towards the sky. Lightning had struck it and from the sword emerged two beings. Angela raised her brow at that image as she put the pieces together. The beings had the faint outlines that were unmistakably angel wings. "Seriously? Now this is really starting to look like a fairy tale."

"Does it really matter? After all it is tied to a seal."

Angela turned and flashed her light on the unmistakable form of Ruby. At the same time her eyes flashed their orb light. Upon seeing it was Ruby, she lowered her hand that she had raised, prepared to use an offensive, and said, "There is still such a thing when you have little to none in terms of evidence… What are you doing in here Ruby?"

Ruby looked at Angela, keeping her distance while trying to avoid the spider webs. "Well for one making sure that you haven't been kidnapped by the other side. That would certainly be a big blow to our side since you are going after Lilith."

"Our side?"

"Oh please, don't argue semantics." Ruby narrowed her eyes at Angela. "You know what the hell I mean. Ever since you left Magic Town you've been running around and poking at sleeping giants. You didn't think anyone was going to notice?"

"Of course they would notice. Most of the meals and deals division knows Cary is my stoolie," Angela replied. She crossed her arms over her chest. "The nice thing is that I always have a backup plan."

"Right and how well does that work for you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Angela replied with a force smile. Her tone was less than friendly and gave indication that she was willing to snap. "So what are you doing here Ruby? How did you get in?"

Ruby snorted in an unladylike fashion. That really didn't matter since it was a matter of life and death. "I'm trying to help you. If anything happens to you not only does the whole plan against the Apocalypse and Lilith go to hell but I get two bitchy and whiny Winchesters on my hands. What is it about you that they turn into big babies?"

"I make really good pie."

"Don't be cute."

"I'm serious." Angela gave a smirk at the fact that a simple answer was the truth. Well it was a little thing. She really wasn't completely sure but Dean and Sam were clear that she was family to them so that was good enough for her.

"Whatever," Ruby snapped. She wasn't in the mood for the whimsical streak of Angela. "Look, the reason I'm here is because I can get in here. The place is not completely demon proof."

"I can see that since you're here."

"Both sides want the Sword of Joshua. It is the key to the seal that Lilith wants to break."

Angela decided to play cute, "You don't say. You know I was thinking that Lilith was after a seal too. The Blood and Grace seal is a nice one. After all the signs are all there, the missing and dead angels."

"Don't be stupid. You know that it is an important seal… it is an essential they are after," Ruby snapped back. "And they don't know the whole story but willing to go after half-truths."

"What is that?" Angela looked at Ruby like she was a clueless grad student.

"You are really getting on my nerves."

"Funny because I think the same thing about you."

"Stop it," Ruby hissed. She didn't have time for this. "Look if I can get in here, that means the others can. They just haven't because you have a guardian angel guarding the door but they will come. They want the sword."

"And here I was thinking that they wanted the headpiece," Angela replied. It wasn't a secret about what the demons wanted. After all they tried earlier and it she managed to get them to think that they were chasing fairy tales and hokum.

"They want it all. The Epistles list everything."

"And what makes you think that I know anything about anything?" Angela took a few steps forward so she was toe to toe with Ruby. She had dropped her arms so they were closer towards potential weapons.

"Please. You are the Malachi. It makes sense to them."

"Pretty poor argument," Angela replied in a soft tone that sounded cold. "It could be that I know who has it."

Ruby sighed. She wasn't going to win on this considering that Angela seemed to have the means to rebuff whatever she said and there was good reason. They didn't trust each other and they were both stubborn enough not to give in. "Don't be a pain in the ass. I am here to help you get through the cave and get the sword. It is related to the seal."

Angela studied the demon. She knew that Ruby had done a lot to try and gain the trust of the Winchesters in the past. She could grudgingly admit that the demon came in handy at times but it was as she had told Sam: handle with care. The fact that Ruby was here meant that they could get in and she could expect surprises. Enemy of my enemy seemed to apply. She pointed in a direction, "This way."

"How do you know that?"

Angela was about to point when she heard something. Ruby heard it too and tensed up. They stood back to back automatically and looked around. They turned as they looked, not seeing the large, dark shape slowly descending from overhead.

* * *

**A/N****:** Looks like Bobby is spilling some beans and Ruby joined in the hunt with Angie. Looks like fireworks and answers abound. Keep watching for more Their Eyes Once Watched God...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dean glanced at his brother who was reading something to alleviate the time being spent in the car. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw Castiel sitting with an intense expression on his face and Cerebus was resting his head in the angel's lap. Occasionally Castiel would pet the hell hound and rub his ears. That was totally a creepy sight.

"You should keep your eyes on the road Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes as he listened to the angel. Sam made a slight hum. "I know how to drive Cas."

"You are angry."

"That is an understatement," Dean replied and he gave a warning glance in Sam's direction. "Considering that we have a missing dhampir who was more likely kidnapped by one of your dick ass brothers and it involves a seal that said dhampir decided was important enough to twist the truth."

"Because she had to Dean," Sam offered quietly as he looked out the window.

"Because to my ass."

"Sam is right, Dean," Castiel's gravelly voice penetrated. "It can be surmised that the Malachi guessed correctly that Lilith would be after it and devised a plan to not involve you both."

"Which is stupid. We've always had each other's backs," Dean interrupted.

"The knowledge of the essentials is broke up amongst other angels. The Malachi is…"

"Your mouthpiece I get it." Dean looked forward out the windshield and calmed down a bit. "So what the hell beat you up Cas?"

"An angel who is an angel no longer." Castiel looked down at the hellhound that was looking a little depressed. He focused on it and discovered that it had something to do with Hibah. He rubbed the hound's head in a reassuring manner.

"What is that supposed to mean? Fallen like Anna?" Dean glanced in the mirror at the angel who was looking out the window. He noticed that the angel was petting hell on four legs who seemed to be less inclined to drool lately.

"The Grigori," Castiel offered after much thought. He understood the need for secrecy but it seemed this time that what Angela did to try and protect the Winchesters only fueled their anger, mostly in Dean's case but Sam was different.

"The Gri-what?"

"Grigori," Castiel repeated.

"And what is that? Cas you gotta learn to give more."

"The Grigori are angels Dean," Sam offered quietly. He took in the look that his brother shot him and explained, "They are angels that are supposed to watch over humans. They taught them things like making weapons and stuff like that. There is also lore that says that they mated with humans and…"

"Nephilim," Castiel said, "Abominations."

Sam and Dean both rolled their eyes at that. There was no point to arguing semantics with Castiel or any angel since Angela could be considered an abomination herself. Plus they didn't want to mention Hibah since the angel was determined to protect her too. As their girl was fond of saying, it was double standards crap. Sam spoke, "Okay so the Grigori are fallen angels."

"Wouldn't that make them into demons?" Dean looked at Sam trying to make sense of it. It made him wish Angela was there since she seemed to pick up on this stuff just as fast.

"Only if they choose it. Azazel did," Castiel offered.

"Wait a minute. You're saying that bastard was one of you guys?"

"Makes sense Dean. I mean there is lore to suggest that Lucifer's corruption changed them into the first demons and Angie refers to Lilith as the First," Sam tried to explain. "But I think Cas is saying that there are some who didn't change."

"You are correct. The Grigori are the remaining fallen angels. They have abilities like those of us that obey but much stronger. It is why we must find her before they do. Before he does."

"Now you lost me again," Dean said as he took the exit he was supposed to. "You're saying that these guys have angel mojo and it is stronger than you guys? How is that possible?" He couldn't effectively give a look in the direction of the angel.

"They are archangels with special abilities and it seems that they use their emotions," Castiel replied as he looked down, remembering his fight with Asmodeus. He recalled the punches, the use of strength and power. "The Malachi is not ready for that."

"It's a little late for that Cas," Dean countered. "For all we know she is with one of them now."

"She is safe with my brother," Castiel replied. "He will look after her."

"Very reassuring," Dean deadpanned. "So these guys are turbo charged angels and they work for Lilith?"

"Their status is not clear but their leader is… formidable. It is rumored that he and Lucifer were this human equivalent of friends," Castiel replied. "He has been responsible for major events that have happened."

"Don't tell me he sunk Atlantis," Dean said.

"That was a god and demon dispute," Castiel clarified as was in his nature. "This one has been responsible for the rise and fall of civilizations with questionable leaders." He paused a bit and continued, "He knows that the essentials, the knowledge of it, is broken up. He knows that he needs two angels but not what kind."

"Mercy and Truth," Sam confirmed.

"The archangels. He has them both but he still needs more."

"Which is why we're going to see this guy who lives in boonyville and get more info since all we got from you was a line of poetry."

"We should be looking for her."

"And where do you propose we start looking Cas? Can't you do that angel mojo thing to find her. You seem to have no trouble doing that," Dean replied as he pulled over to look at the angel. "You pop in when she doesn't call for you and it is obvious she does."

"She is with the other," Castiel replied. "And… I can't sense her. Wherever she is at… it is being blocked. It is why she can't reach you." He looked at the Winchesters and noted their expressions. "I'm sorry Dean."

Dean looked at Sam and said nothing about it and started driving. Nothing more was said as Dean drove to where Bobby suggested that they go. They were going to see someone who knew things about things older than known history. It was by chance that Bobby found out about him when he was doing his research.

As they drove along, both boys thought about what they had learned. This was really a bad idea in having her be out there alone with an angel they knew nothing about. Yet Castiel seemed confident that whoever it was would be able to watch out for her. While they didn't really trust the dicks with wings, Castiel was the only one who would willingly break rules if to only to help her out.

Sam looked out the window and at his phone. There was nothing, not even a text message from Angela and he figured that maybe Castiel was right in that she couldn't be reached… and vice versa. He toyed with the idea of sending a message and attempted it. He sent something like he did with their notes, using quotes from their game. The upside was that it didn't say that it didn't go through but that didn't mean that she would get it.

Glancing at Dean, Sam decided to ask Ruby to look for Angela. It was probably not a good idea since they extremely disliked each other. Yet Ruby would look for her since she was more or less for stopping Lilith and she would do it for him. He typed in a quick message and hoped that the demon would answer. She was terrible about returning calls unless it was urgent and in relation to hunting down Lilith.

They arrived at the place shortly and the place was anything but impressive. It was ramshackle and it looked like it was falling apart. It was like someone had gathered driftwood and decided to piece it together. It really didn't inspire confidence in the boys when they looked at it and the place looked abandoned.

Castiel got out with Cerebus and just looked at the building and started walking towards it. It was probably foolish since he still wasn't a hundred percent but Cerebus stayed close by and was sniffing things out. Every so often the mutt would let out a low rumble that almost sounded like a growl. It meant that he was on the trail of something and Castiel followed him.

Sam and Dean followed the angel's lead and took the opposite direction. They both pulled out their handguns and held them ready. They weren't going to take chances with anything as they approached the building. Dean went through the back first and was followed by Sam covering his six and they were thoroughly surprised by the inside of the place. It completely belied what they saw on the outside.

They could tell that the place was well kept. The bad thing was the place looked like someone had tried to ransack the place. That didn't bode well for them since there was the possibility that the guy they needed to see was toast. The nice thing was that the place wasn't burned to the ground. That meant that whoever did this was looking for something.

Dean led the way into what appeared to be a living room and nearly tripped over a broken piece of furniture. He steadied himself… well tried to by leaning on a bookcase. The case tipped over and took Dean with it. Sam reached out to help him but Dean was on the ground and another shelf collapsed covering his brother with books. At that moment Sam was tackled by something large and fast and rammed into another bookcase.

The loose items fell off around him and Sam could hear them hit the floor. He couldn't see his assailant since his face was pushed into the bookcase. He did hear something. It was in a different language and it wasn't one that he was familiar with when he heard Angela cuss like a sailor or murmur something when she found a clue. Sam could say that the grip was extremely tight. He grunted, "Hey…"

Sam was pulled away and slammed into the bookcase again. This time the assailant spoke in a recognizable language, "Who sent you?"

Sam frowned and tried to turn to look, "What?"

The assailant cursed and pulled Sam away and threw him across the room and into a pile of broken furniture. Sam hit it at an awkward angle and he felt a sharp pain on his body. Where, he wasn't sure but it hurt like hell.

At that moment Dean managed to get to his feet and had tried grabbing the assailant from behind. He was given an elbow to the gut and his arm was grabbed. The next moment he felt himself being flipped over the guy's shoulder and he landed on the debris. He could feel the debris dig into his back but that was miniscule compared to the foot that was placed over his throat and the pressure being applied. He felt his air getting constricted and he gasped for air.

Sam saw his brother in trouble and the guy that threw him like he was nothing. He saw red since it was Dean in trouble and got to his feet. He managed to see his gun and picked it up. He held it up, ready to fire at the guy and shouted, "Hey! Let him go." He looked at the guy indicating that he meant what he said.

The assailant looked up at Sam and Sam saw the smoky grey eyes. It was almost like that of a demon but he wasn't sure. He hesitated and it cost him. The guy said something in a language he couldn't understand and Sam found himself being flung into the wall and pinned. His gun dropped to the ground with a clank and he struggled to pull free. He could see that Dean was struggling to breathe.

"Sam," Dean managed to choke out.

At that moment, Castiel appeared. He too was tossed aside and that was after the assailant said something in that strange language of his. It took out Cerebus as well when he collided with broken furniture and was buried under a pile of junk. It surprised Sam that the angel couldn't hold up but then again he still looked like shit.

The assailant said something and applied pressure to Dean's throat and twisted the arm that he was holding. Sam could feel the pressure increase on his body and he could hear the walls creak. This guy meant business. He grunted and managed to get out, "We aren't here to hurt you."

The assailant said something that Sam couldn't understand but he felt the pressure increase. It was excruciating. He gritted his teeth and groaned at it. Then something spit out, a phrase that just came to him and it surprised him that he even said it. The next thing he knew, he dropped to his feet and he was rubbing his chest. Dean was on the floor panting and trying to get some air. Sam found himself face to face with the assailant.

"You are the Champion Sam Winchester?"

~0~0~

"I must apologize but one can't be too careful."

Dean was rubbing his throat alternatively with his arm. He was glaring at the guy while Sam was more or less okay. Castiel even looked okay and the hell mutt was rumbling and growling as he kept a protective stance over the three of them. "Yeah well, next time make sure you know who you're dealing with," he rasped.

"Oh I always assume the worst."

Sam looked at his brother with a look and then at the guy who was picking through the rubble. "Listen, uh Bobby sent us to you. He said that you might be able to help us out."

"I don't know any Bobby and you presume much Sam Winchester. Not a smart thing to do and you are a Champion." The guy was rummaging through the rubble. He found something and tsked over it. "Oh breaks the heart. Pre Xia Dynasty. Now I essence of the Three August Ones all over. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Come on. Bobby Singer, wears a trucker hat and smells like whiskey," Dean rasped.

Sam motioned for Dean to be quiet. His voice sounded like shit and he needed to rest it. He looked at the guy. "Alright. Who are you?"

"Names are pretty but useless but you may call me Jamal, descendant from a long line of juju men," Jamal replied as he picked up the pieces of the urn he was muttering over. He said something in Swahili and the urn fixed itself and the essence or ash began to fly and return to the urn. He sealed it with the lid. "There, now that idiot Ping can't say anything about it and maybe he'll pick it up."

Sam watched the guy move. He wasn't sure exactly how it was he got the guy to release them. He did know that it had something to do with what he shouted at the last minute. It was a weird phrase but one that he owed to little Hibah.

_Say it right Abba whenever you are with the old ones and they will listen. Say it right. It names the warriors._

Sam had no idea if Hibah had been gazing into the future or if it was just something that she happened to know. When she lived with them, some of the things she said and did seemed to stem from what she was born with and sort of knew as if it were instinct. Anyway it worked and the guy Jamal paused a moment and now they were released.

Of course Dean didn't quite see it as a good thing what Sam did. Yeah he was grateful to be breathing in deep breaths but that didn't mean that he was happy to be doing this. He hadn't been happy about it in the first place. Sam knew though that it was worry that made Dean so agitated. It looked like he was going to have to be the diplomat even though he felt the urge to throttle the guy for just giving the runaround.

Looking at Jamal, Sam chose his words, "Listen Jamal, we have a problem. Bobby said that you might be able to help us."

"I don't know a Bobby but I do know a man who likes this stuff called rotgut."

"That is Bobby," Dean rasped, clearly frustrated.

"Oh. Well I know him as…" Jamal gave a name in Swahili. He then translated, "The old man who drinks too much." He put the urn in a safe place and turned to look at Sam. "So… Champion, what is it that you have trouble with?"

Sam cleared his throat. He still was uncomfortable being addressed in that manner. He could understand why Angela corrected people when they called her Absolution though it seemed lately that it didn't matter much anymore. "We were told that you would know something about the Epistles of Joshua."

Jamal studied Sam a bit as if to consider his answer. "Can't help you if you're chasing stories."

"Dammit we know it's not a story," Dean burst out angrily and pounded his fist on the surface he was sitting on. His voice was less raspy but it was still sore. "We know that there is such a thing because…"

"Dean, calm down," Sam interrupted trying to placate his brother. He had noticed Jamal's eyes flicker and he didn't want to piss the guy off.

"No I won't Sam. Angie tried pulling this off and look where it's gotten her. She's gone and probably after whatever is supposed to be a part of this Mercy and Truth seal." Dean looked at Sam with a look that clearly said that he was upset. "What of she's in trouble?"

"Have you so little faith of the Malachi of Absolution?" Jamal looked at the brothers. He glanced at the angel that was sitting down and looking a little peaked. He went and grabbed a mess kit cup and filled it with water. He opened another tin and put in a pinch of the powder that was in there and stirred it up. He handed it to the angel after looking at the hellhound for a moment and he was allowed to grudgingly pass.

"It's not that we don't," Sam replied diplomatically, "It's just that we're worried."

Jamal studied them as he took the empty cup back from Castiel. He said to the angel, "Give it a few minutes. It will help." He then turned towards the boys and said, "Of course you are worried. She means a great deal to you."

"No shit Sherlock," Dean rasped. "Now can you help us out or not?"

Jamal had seen enough. Dean was the more vocal about it than Sam. Yet he could see the younger brother was just as concerned. He could also sense something was off about him. It was interesting. He mixed another concoction and handed it to Dean and motioned for him to drink it. "The Epistles are real but there is no one to read them. That is what the headpiece is for and what she came to see me about a couple of days ago."

Dean sniffed the concoction, not sure if he should drink it or not. He took the plunge and downed it like a glass of whiskey. It relieved his throat and it certainly felt better than from before. When he heard the last part, he said, "So that was what those bruises on her face was about?"

"More or less," Jamal replied with a shrug. "It is our way and I make no excuses for escalation. She certainly has improved on her powers. Real potential there."

"We heard," Sam deadpanned. "Cas here said that she would know how to read them."

"With the headpiece certainly," Jamal replied. He looked around. "And apparently the lesser bastards were sent for it." He made a mock spit. "Certainly a disgrace. I am ashamed."

Sam frowned a bit. "Ashamed?"

"That I've been born into a line that matches their type," Jamal said. He looked at them and let his eyes flicker to the smoky grey and grinned. "I am demon… more or less."

"He is descendant of the Ancient known as Tundari. He was a champion," Castiel added now that he was feeling better from his fight. "He is on our side albeit one that is lucrative." He eyed the demon spawn warily.

That was a nice shocker for the Winchesters but now was not the time to be arguing this. Hell they both knew that Angela still talked to Cary for her tips. Sam was willing to go with it and tried to get the conversation back to what they had originally come for, "Okay. So going back to the Epistles and the headpiece… what are they exactly? Do you know details?"

"Details? Don't you know the stories?" Jamal looked at them and got a blank stare for his troubles and it was mingled with the fact that they weren't amused. He sighed, "The Epistles is a record of the Megiddo warrior Joshua. He was the one responsible for the creating the means of protecting the seals known as the essentials. They became the essentials because of Joshua. His armor, his weapons; each piece is connected to a seal."

"Okay so what is special about them?" Dean looked at Jamal. He had calmed down since they got some answers. It wasn't exactly the complete story but it was a start.

"Souls," Sam quipped. He turned when he saw the looks he was getting from everyone though Castiel's look was pretty typical for the angel in the first place. He explained, "Makes sense. I mean most things that need a little power to get them done usually require something extra."

Jamal gave a slight smile, "Very astute Sam and in this case, you are right. Joshua was the warrior that was essentially a chosen one. Sort of like a protector of man, given armor and weapons to combat evil. Each piece has magical properties… more likely virtues."

"Hence mercy and truth and Cas' rambling," Dean confirmed.

"That is correct but the virtues you know as Mercy and Truth, are the virtues of the archangels of mercy and truth," Jamal said, "That's at least what the stories say. Unfortunately the complete record was written in the Epistles and no one can read it unless they have both the headpiece to the staff of Megiddo and the Epistles."

"And both are in the hands of Angie. Can she read them?"

"As the earthbound angel, she is privileged with the information," Castiel replied. "As to the details… I don't know."

"I think she could," Sam said. He shrugged his shoulders, "I mean, she knows a few languages we don't know about." He cleared his throat. "Is there any way to find the archangels of Mercy and Truth?"

"There is and there isn't." Castiel stood up. "Truth was taken and more likely so was Mercy. The demons don't know that they have what they need."

"They need the Sword of Joshua," Jamal pointed out. He had gathered some things to prepare to move out. "The Sword is what contained Mercy and Truth. When the seal was made… they were released. If the Sword is used to kill them… fill in the blanks."

Sam looked at Dean. Castiel was the first to say, "Then we will not let this happen."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Sam and Dean meet Jamal and he gives a little more about what is special about the Epistles and looks like Cas is determined to find the other angels, namely one who it the angel of truth. Keep watching for more Their Eyes Once Watched God...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Amitiel looked around her cell as she paced. It was something to do. She couldn't do anything about the cages since they were designed to repel angels. She looked in on her other brothers and sisters and they were huddled in as well. Some didn't look too well since they had suffered injuries in their fight. This was not good.

Jeremiel watched as Amitiel paced around and checked in on the others. It was a waste of time since there was nothing to be done. The others that were seriously injured were not going to heal unless they were freed from this place. He looked at his hand. The cut healed a little but it was healing like a human hand would.

"Our healing is retarded as far as I can tell and it repels us."

Jeremiel looked at Amitiel. "Thanks for pointing that out genius."

Amitiel scowled at Jeremiel, "Merely an observation." She got closer and whispered, "The ones with serious injuries are getting worse."

Jeremiel stood up and got a little closer, "Well then what do you want to do about it? Do you want to give yourself up like you did to land yourself in here?"

"That was for a friend." Amitiel crossed her arms in defiance. Sometimes her brothers could be dicks and it seemed that it had to take a mortal like Absolution to understand certain things.

"Sure. You always were one to talk your way out of things Amitiel," Jeremiel replied in a nonchalant voice. He looked at her with a look that clearly said he didn't believe a word she said. "You may be quick to temper but you always try to talk your way out of things first."

"Maybe it's because there is more to things than fighting," Amitiel spat back. She then leaned forward and said in a hushed whisper, "And you are supposed to be Mercy. That is your name, Brother."

"Maybe but do you have any idea how hard it is to give mercy especially those that are undeserving of it. Makes me wonder why we have virtues anyway," Jeremiel responded. He sighed and looked off, not bothering to look at the other angels. They were doomed anyway if they weren't used for whatever plan the demons had in mind.

"And when did you become so jaded?"

"When did you start having hope in a person that is nothing more than a mere mortal?" Jeremiel shot a look at Amitiel as if daring her to answer it. "When did you start not going down and fighting all the way?"

"Oh she fought Brother. In fact she fought fiercer than when she followed the general to kick us out of heaven."

All the angels turned in the direction of the voice. It was an effect that only Asmodeus was capable of doing aside from a few other individuals. Some actually hissed when they saw him and they were the ones that had been the most blooded. Asmodeus basked in the effect he was creating. Kokabiel could only barely grasp the feeling.

Jeremiel and Amitiel automatically assumed the defensive combat positions they knew so well. It was instinct considering their status as archangels, the soldiers of heaven. Amitiel was the one to speak, "And I would gladly give you a rematch if only so you would fight fair."

Asmodeus laughed at that. "I would too but considering that we have this little thing called the Apocalypse that we are trying to start, I hardly think that we will have the time."

"You could always make the time," Amitiel shot back.

"Yes but then you would need proper motivation. Certainly you had it when you volunteered surrender in order to save little Castiel." Asmodeus gave a mean look coupled with a smile that belied the fact that he enjoyed beating the crap out of an angel that was funny because he didn't understand human nuances. And they said Uriel was the funniest in that garrison. "I must admit though he put up a pretty good fight once he figured out that the underling that died wasn't as important."

"Only you would have a total disregard for life and you are supposed to be Grigori," Jeremiel spat out. He disliked it when any of his siblings were injured and killed. He especially liked Castiel. For some reason those who were patrons of the virtues liked that angel quite a bit and there were a few laughs regarding the antics of him and a certain archangel that he missed.

"Please. Father made them and told us we were to serve them when we're superior in every way. Look at how fragile they are."

"They were created in His own image," one of the lesser angels shouted. It caused a stir of agreement from the others.

Asmodeus smiled at the ruckus that was starting. Poor sods for believing in such a thing. He focused his attention on the two archangels that he had in his grasp. "Created in His own image but they are weak. Short years and fragile bodies."

"And still his creation," Jeremiel said. He glowered at Asmodeus while looking for Kokabiel. If there was one, the other would not be too far away. They were both Grigori after all.

Amitiel looked at Jeremiel and noticed he had gotten some of his fire back. He did tend to oscillate between emotions much like what humans called manic depressives did. She on the other hand was often quick to strike first and ask questions later but only in the course of battle. She did try to resolve issues before they escalated beyond reasonable control. She looked at Asmodeus with narrowed eyes, "So why are we here or do you intend to play games with that as well?"

Asmodeus looked at Amitiel as she stared defiantly at him. She would protect the others if she had to. "Come on you know the big cosmic battle we are engaged in."

"We're always in battle," Amitiel deadpanned, being a bit difficult.

Asmodeus sighed, "Well I lost the cute little angel for the big sister and boy is she a pain in the ass." He looked at Amitiel with a mocking smile, "Then again not many would willingly come for someone that they have bonded with now would they?"

"You're delusional," Amitiel replied. She was used to defending herself and hiding her relationship with Castiel. It wasn't that it was forbidden but it was more along the lines of protecting each other and the secrets they held. "I can guess that you need all of us for a seal. Let me guess, the blood and grace one?"

"That would be fairly obvious now would it?" Asmodeus was still wearing a mocking smile on his face. He reached up and lowered the hood that he always wore when he was on the move. If one looked closely, his garb resembled that of the assassins that were created in the Middle East. It was traditional garb of champions as well except the assassins had distinct coloring on the sashes and the like. Also the champions used different colors.

Asmodeus was not actually bad looking. He was one of those angels that had good looks that was would be called suave. He had dark hair with olive bronze colored skin. There was a faint scar from a battle that occurred in distant memory that seemed to extend his right brow. His eyes were a golden orange amber look, a rare color amongst angels, and they reflected his power in that particular shade. He also appeared more menacing, completely destroying illusions people had of angels. He looked at first Jeremiel and then Amitiel and added, "You two should be aware that while an interesting seal, it is not the one we hold with interest. After all you are still alive. Though I must say that some of those injuries don't look like they are healing properly."

"And you would have figured out how to do that now would you?" Amitiel narrowed her eyes in a mocking manner.

"You always were clever but then again you are truth too which makes you a pain in the ass," Asmodeus replied. He didn't care if he sounded vulgar or not. He had spent quite a few millennia on earth and learned a few things. "But yes I did. After all we can't have you jail break now can we? I need two angels for what I am about to do."

"Then why the overkill?" Jeremiel raised his brow as he glared at Asmodeus. "Blood and grace required seven."

"Silence, Jeremiel," a little girl voice taunted.

Jeremiel and Amitiel turned to see a little girl in Jeremiel's cage. Both looked up to see another standing with Asmodeus. Jeremiel glowered at the newcomer and said, "This doesn't concern you Kokabiel."

"Oh but it does," Asmodeus replied. "You see Kokabiel has unique talents which you've already experimented with. Certainly it will build up to an interesting climax." He looked at Amitiel who was looking at him with a look of suspicion. She had every right to be suspicious. "You see, I'm not as naïve as some of the disgusting demons though can't really say that about the First now can we?"

"She's a disgrace ten times over like you," Amitiel replied in a low and coldly polite voice. "I feel sorry for the day she meets her match."

"If you are referring to Absolution, then I am with you on that," Asmodeus replied with a smirk. He looked at the others and noticed that he had their attention. "That is if she can survive what is in store." At the look Amitiel was giving him, it encouraged him to continue, "What? You mean you didn't know that I know about her? Hell I was the one that got to see her in action and boy am I impressed at the potential."

"You know nothing of the earthbound angel." Amitiel had said nothing but she had heard one of the others say that. She kept her gaze on Asmodeus and Kokabiel, both were vastly amused. They had something in mind and they expected Absolution to follow through on it. That spelled very badly for them and Absolution in general. She looked at Asmodeus and said, "Such things need to come of their own accord."

Asmodeus couldn't help but laugh at that. It was damned hilarious. "Now you're sounding like the bloody gods that we served once to save the pathetic meat bags." He laughed a little bit more just to get it out of his system. "Absolution plays a big part in many things. Funny how things works out don't they? Father certainly has a sense of humor with this one."

"Most people don't see it," Amitiel replied. "Father is allowed his moments."

"I suppose so," Asmodeus replied with a shrug. "Still I think we will have a sufficient amount of entertainment with Absolution. Lilith knows she won't be able to resist this." He made a snort that mingled with the smirk on his face.

"Most can't when it is going up against a disgrace like her," Jeremiel retorted. He didn't believe that the tales of Absolution were real even though he had heard them and knew the prophecies as they came.

"True but Absolution is special. You see she will come to help you because she knows that I need two angels for the essential that Lilith wants. Now I know that she sent some grunts to tail the little pretty so it's a hit or miss but we'll get what we want."

"You mean the Epistles," Amitiel said, "Absolution wouldn't have them."

"Oh, but she will and I am willing to bet that she knows the content regarding the seal that I want," Asmodeus replied treating her like she was a little child. He did have to make her understand after all.

"The headpiece is a myth as well as the Epistles," Jeremiel said.

"No they aren't and Sister here knows it. You have for a long time, haven't you Amitiel?" Asmodeus advanced till he was close, but not too close to the cage that Amitiel was in. He gave a knowing smile. "You are one of those that know about it or at least what the essentials are. Don't be shy."

"I know about them and that they are real. I enjoy watching your side scramble," Amitiel replied as she narrowed her eyes. Her voice was calm but it was a cover for the anger she had. "And yes there are others but they won't tell and certainly I won't."

"Oh you don't understand. I don't expect you to because you won't… but Absolution will." Asmodeus leaned forward towards Amitiel and spoke so that she and Jeremiel could hear, "Because Absolution is the only one who can read the Epistles in its entirety. You didn't think I would know about that did you?"

Amitiel didn't blink to betray her surprise. She was startled to find that Asmodeus would know this. She could ask and that would be an indication that she hadn't expected it. The other option was to word her response so it seemed that she expected it and she would find out that way. In the long run it wouldn't help much since she wasn't sure she would be able to get a message to Castiel. She took a chance, "Which is why we took precautions…"

"Don't even try. Don't worry. Absolution will come to us and will bring what we need. Lilith's mongrels will also be on her tail. Trust me, this will all work out and the nice thing is that her pets and important pieces, the Winchesters will be there to watch."

* * *

"Some days I just hate you."

"Don't be melodramatic; you hate me period."

Ruby looked up at Angela as she held onto the piece of vine that had kept her from falling into the abyss. She rolled her eyes and tried to pull herself up. The vine pulled loose from the ground and she slipped a bit. It slipped some more and Ruby lost her grip. She almost fell into the abyss when she felt her wrist grabbed by a firm grip. She was hauled up and she landed on her feet. She looked up at her rescuer.

"Don't read too much into it Ruby," Angela said as she dusted her hands off. "Consider it a thanks for the giant spider."

She was referring to the giant spider that nearly got the jump on them at the crossroads. Angela would have been food if Ruby hadn't jumped in with her usefulness. They fought off the spider and drove it over the edge where it ended up in a nice pile of goo. Ruby had her say in that and they continued forward. Of course Ruby had to get into her usual and make a comment about using what she had to get directions.

Angela knew what she was doing and would have liked to have punched Ruby in the face. Actually that was more of a bucket list thing to do since there was a list of things she would like to do to the demon that tried to kill her. Of course there were others who tried to do the same but something about Ruby irked her to the extreme.

If Angela wanted to look deeper, her reasons for wanting to kill Ruby had nothing really to do with the fact that they had history. She would have seen that she disliked the demon because she was getting cozy with Sam. She had convinced herself that Sam was his own person and he made his choices and the best she could do was to support him.

In the end Angela shot a look at Ruby and turned to the walls. The clues were in the walls. Ruby gave a sullen look while she read the glyphs on the walls and led the way. At one point they came to a T-junction. Ruby asked, "Okay which way now."

"We go right," Angela replied with a definitive air.

"Okay I'm going ask: how the hell do you know that? This stuff is stuff that even I can't read because it's so old."

Angela looked at the sullen look that Ruby had on her face. She took her light and shown it on the glyphs. Her lips twitched into the faintest of smiles as she read out loud in ancient Egyptian since that is what it was. She then translated it into English, "This way to the vault of blades." She then looked at Ruby, "Not hard to learn to read and right ancient Egyptian and decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic. "

Ruby narrowed her eyes and made a pouting face, "You just have to show off don't you?"

"I was a good student in the language," Angela replied. She started walking with her body tensed for just in case anything happened. "I had a knack for it and learned others."

"So you really are a bookworm like Sam. The tough act is all show."

"Don't kid yourself. You learn things at our age."

It was rather quiet until they got to the pit and both actually rolled their eyes at the scene. Angela was starting to think that those that came before and the gods certainly had a funny sense of humor. She looked at the pit and considered that there was a possibility of making it with a running jump. She looked at Ruby and asked, "Care to go first?"

"You first."

Angela shot a look at Ruby that clearly said that she was not amused with her. She then got a slow grin and glanced at the jump and back at Ruby. Breaking into a running sprint, she ran forward but at an angle. Like she did with the fighting ring arena, she ran on the wall and pivoted off to fly across the pit and landed on her feet.

It was Ruby's turn and she opted to run and jump across after a bit of taunting from Angela. That was how she ending up missing her mark and landing on the edge and grabbing the vine to keep from falling. Now that she was on solid ground, Ruby looked at Angela, "Are you happy now?"

"No because you're still alive." Angela gave a looked that was almost like one that was bored but it had the faintest of smiles on it.

"And I bet you just want to take me out right now."

"Eventually." Angela had turned to look at the walls for more directions. She couldn't keep up the pretense that it was ancient Egyptian for much longer since it technically wasn't. She just didn't want Ruby of all people to know that she could read a language that was or is presumed deader than dead.

"Yeah and the same for me. Now are we going to find this thing or not?"

Angela had stopped at the turn. Something wasn't right about the path ahead and it had nothing to do with the supernatural. She could see patches of light showing from an unknown light source and a lighted chamber at the end. That didn't inspire much confidence in terms of the gut instinct.

_As long as Dean isn't here to make movie references, then this thing should be easy as pie… sort of._

Ruby watched as Angela slowly made her way forward. She knew better than to get snarky with her at the moment. She knew that something wasn't quite right by the way that Angela was moving. Even though she really couldn't be killed except for a few means, anything that happened to her body hurt like hell.

"Stay out of the light."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Ruby replied as she followed Angela's lead.

Angela gave a slight look as she continued forward. She tested one of the lights and gave a slight sound and a nod when a panel on the ground dropped away. She had been kneeling and she looked down at the hole in front of her. "Well at least that was something a bit different."

The rest of the way there they continued on the slow and narrow. They were fortunate to not encounter many more of those clichéd surprised that belonged in the serials. Ruby was growing impatient by the time they got to a huge cavern chamber. Ruby took a look and deadpanned, "Don't tell me that you have to swap the thing with a bag of sand."

Angela was thinking the same thing when she walked up slowly. She knew that she was thinking like Dean would with his pop culture movie references to better understand the situation. She looked at the ground just for any hints of hidden traps that might be lurking in the background. So she checked for unusual patterns and started walking forward aware that Ruby was following her.

"Finally."

Both of them stopped and turned to see a newcomer. Well there was a pair of them, both female. Ruby's eyes flickered to the typical demon black. Angela raised her brow at the pair and asked, "Who the hell are these guys?"

"Excuse me, we are not guys."

Ruby snorted in exasperation, "The twins and the most annoying of the bunch."

"Oh Ruby, you know us. Joyce and Janice," one of the females said. She had indicated that she was Joyce. She looked at the pair and looked like the example of a dumb blonde looking disgusted with the fact that a button was undone. "Please don't tell us that you decided to be a bad girl."

Angela still had her brow raised at the twin demon girls. They were identical twins and she had another mental Dean moment about some movie that he would like. For a split second she had a thought equivalent that was Casa Erotica worthy and so very Dean and would have blushed but she didn't want to have the demon twins have a reason to do anything that would make this worse than what the situation was.

Ruby narrowed her eyes and said, "I would rather be sent to hell than help queen bitch." She crossed her arms and dared them to attack. She knew they would but only if they had little to no choice. The twins were the kind to not to get their nails dirty unless they were beyond pissed.

"Well at least you made it easy to find Absolution," Janice said. "We figured that it would be best to follow you Ruby since you always were a bad girl. The others wanted to go through that cutie that guarded the entrance."

"Well at least I know who to blame for this," Angela said and made an 'oh well' face but she wasn't annoyed with Ruby. More likely they were tracking her too but it was harder because of her tattoo. It didn't matter. They were all there and it looked like they were going to fight. "So what are you two characters here for?"

"On a job that involves you," Joyce replied.

"Get you and you will give what the A-Man wants," Janice added.

"We will take the book now."

"What book?" Angela decided to be cute.

"The Epistles… and you."

Angela looked at the twins and then at Ruby. For once they were able to agree on something even if they weren't saying any words. She looked back at the twins and said, "You know my generic answer is no fucking way."

The twins looked at both Angela and Ruby and then at each other. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. They needed to get the book, the headpiece and Absolution and it looked like this was going to be done the hard way. "Don't make this hard," they said.

"Like I said," Angela replied, "No fucking way." Her body had tensed and was ready to fight.

The twins looked at each other and sighed. They really didn't want to do this. "Then you will be sorry."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Asmodeus reveals his plans and Angela and Ruby have run into more trouble than they bargained for. Keep watching for more Their Eyes Once Watched God...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The place certainly looked much cleaner in a way but there was still a lot of debris on the ground. Sam looked around as the day started to die down. Jamal had managed to give what he knew and that was pulled from stories about what Angela was after but that really wasn't clear since some of it was a bit embellished. Now they were trudging out to the middle of nowhere and Sam was beginning to wonder if they did wrong in giving leeway to the guy who was unashamed at being a demon.

The place they were heading to was further away from the wreck of a house that Jamal lived in. He made sure the important stuff was secure and said he would come back later. It was time for him to move on anyway. Sam had raised his brow at that since the guy was good at using magic… more specifically juju but didn't bother with the demon powers.

"The more you stare at my back like that I feel I am a target."

Sam looked up to see that Jamal had paused and was looking at him. The eyes were that smoky grey and he was a little perturbed by it. "Sorry just…"

"Something about me being a demon and you having to work with me," Jamal said with no hint of being ashamed or offended. "I get that a lot." He then got closer so that he and Sam were standing nearly toe to toe. "But I hardly think you should be judging me considering the company you keep."

Sam looked at Jamal with a look, trying to hide the sudden bout of panic that overcame him. "How did you…"

"Just a thing we know, Sam. I do know she trusts you a great deal with your activities. And much can be said by the fact that she trained you." Jamal gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Tis a shame we didn't meet on that neutral ground."

"You were there?"

"Of course. I represent my family line when my other relations can't." Jamal gave a slight smile, showing a well-kept set of teeth that most humans would envy. "I am sure you have read about those Ancients that defied their natural instincts and used their powers to protect humans. A good example of how we are defined not by what we are but who we are. Certainly you may have met others along the way?" Jamal turned and started walking again. They had to get to the place if they were going to find Absolution.

Sam made a slight look as he continued to follow the juju demon. Dean and Castiel were behind him. Dean was watching out for the angel since he seemed better but not a hundred percent. That had Sam worried since Castiel mentioned that the Grigori were much more powerful and often times it took an archangel to keep them in line. He knew that she had kicked Uriel's ass as she implied once. He was worried that she would have to fight one.

Castiel seemed worried too and that was a surprise coming from the angel. Sam knew that the angel wasn't big on emotion and basically followed orders but he did bend them when Angela asked it of him. To Sam it seemed that Castiel had a soft spot for her and would do whatever she asked within reason; it was not unlike when he or Dean or even Bobby would do.

"You know Sam. Some things we do could be construed as hypocrisy."

"I know that."

"Of course we just don't tend to think of things in a certain way."

Sam made a snorting sound and became aware that a similar sound was coming from nearby. He had nearly forgotten that Cerebus was there and he looked down to find that the hell mutt had not left his side since they started on this walk in the park. He looked at Jamal, who didn't seem at all winded, and asked, "How much further?"

"Not far." Jamal then muttered something in Swahili and leapt onto a pile of rocks and paused to look around. When he found what he was looking for, he started off again, this time a little faster. "Don't dawdle. Hurry up!"

Sam rolled his eyes slightly and groaned when the juju demon started running. It was like trying to chase Angela when she decided to have fun. The guy was fast. He followed as best as he could and he felt like a wimp when Cerebus passed him like it was nothing. At least he still had Jamal in his sights and the distance wasn't too bad. He managed to spare a glance to see that Dean and Castiel were keeping up.

At one point, Sam nearly fell when he took a step and didn't find any ground. He was lucky not to break or sprain anything. His attention was focused on where the juju man was running to and he focused on that. When he thought he was going to nearly give out, Jamal had turned suddenly and said, "Stop!"

Sam skidded and nearly fell. "What the fuck?"

"Shh. This is the place," Jamal said in a low whisper. "Must show proper respect. And no whiskey Bobby."

Bobby had been waiting at the place since Dean had given him a call. He had figured that Jamal would be able to help out since the librarian told him that in this case it was best to use the primitive hocus pocus. He adjusted his position and replied, "I know that idjit."

Sam looked at Jamal and then Bobby. So they did know each other and that game Jamal was playing was one that Angela did only her version didn't piss people off. Mostly it was because it was her and she always seemed to get him and Dean to relax and laugh a little. This was just annoying. "Bobby, what are you doing here?"

"I figured the juju man here was going to be doing something after Dean called so I came up."

"Bobby knows the routine," Jamal said as he circled a patch of ground, following the indentation in the ground.

"Finally," Dean replied as he came up with Castiel. "So what mojo are you working up?"

Jamal didn't say anything at first as he finished circling the area that he had been muttering and murmuring over. When he finished he said, "This will help in some way but I can't guarantee. Still it will help. Stand around the edges."

Dean looked at Sam and then looked at Castiel who automatically went to a spot and stood there like he knew what to expect. This was a little weird but they weren't going to say anything especially since Bobby walked up and stood at a spot. That left him and Sam. He looked at Jamal and couldn't help but ask, "So what are we doing exactly? What is this place?"

Jamal was a patient being and he knew that they were wary about things without a reassurance. They were hunters after all. It was in their blood. He explained, "This is where lies the bones of Joshua."

"Are you a necromancer?" Sam was on the alert and he tensed as he asked.

"He's a juju man, Sam," Bobby replied, "He's more like diving from it." He made a face as he said it since it was a bit strange and a little hard to explain. Hell even he asked the same questions when he saw it the first time around.

"Bobby is correct in a way," Jamal added. "The bones of Joshua can help us locate his sword. Everything that is magical or was bonded like the souls weapons leaves marks. They can still have connections long after the original wielder is dead. The pieces were scattered across the earth to prevent you know how that works."

"So it's like what Cas here can do with Angie?"

"More or less," Castiel acknowledged, "But where Angela is at... I can't say. Interference and I fear it is the Grigori's doing."

"So they are involved," Jamal turned to look at the angel. "I wouldn't expect anything less. Since the Thursday angel here mentioned the name of the seal, we know that they will be after the sword of Joshua. The blade from where those two virtues come from."

"So you're saying that we can find this thing with the dead guy's bones?" Dean looked at everyone for some clarification.

"Yes," Jamal replied. "In the end that is where Absolution will go. Where she is now, she will be able to find it."

"Wait if she is able to find it then why isn't she here?"

"The headpiece, Dean," Bobby pointed out. "It supposedly will show the way to each of the pieces of Joshua needed for the essentials."

"Then what about Orion."

"An essential and is mentioned in the Epistles but not of Joshua's effects," Jamal explained. "There are exceptions to the rules you know. I think you would know that better than most Dean." He looked at the hunter with an inquisitive look. I can help you try to follow but like I said, no guarantees."

Dean looked at Sam and Sam gave a motion with his head. It was better than nothing and they would be able to help if it was a Grigori that they came up against. He looked at Jamal and said, "Okay then do your juju thing."

"Very good, Dean. I suspect that you know someone who is of the juju lines… maybe a princess or something to that effect?" Jamal gave a slight smile and a wink in Dean's direction and got a kick out of the reaction.

"Yeah whatever, shut up and do your thing."

Jamal didn't hesitate but began to use his magic to channel the energy. It was interesting for them in that they were able to see the location of the sword and a clear image of what it looked like. It then pulled back to show where it was, somewhere in a forest like environment. They did have a clue from looking at the scenery.

"I believe I have something," Jamal said and muttered an incantation. His grey eyes flickered as he said the words.

The image changed to show Angela with dirt smudged on her face as she lifted a glow stick and peered at something. It changed to show her running and taking a leap out of something. Then it cleared and showed a hooded man from the back but he was looking at Angela who was a little beat up but she was circling, ready to fight and then disappeared.

"Whoa wait, what was that?" Dean pointed where he last saw it and said, "Can't you bring that back or something? Who was that guy?"

"One of the Grigori," Castiel offered. "It was…"

Before he could say anything the angel was flung back. It wasn't Jamal that did that. Cerebus began to growl and bark. He didn't move from Sam's side though but he took a defensive pose to protect him. Bobby started forward and was stopped and Jamal prevented him from getting seriously injured with his powers.

"Now I wouldn't go telling the whole story. That would interfere with what needs to be done."

Sam and Dean looked to see an olive toned man with dark hair and looking like he belonged in an office rather than out in the middle of nowhere. Dean was the first to actually say something about the newcomer in his usual fashion, "Who the hell are you?"

"The name is Faisal, boy and you would do well to show some respect considering the circumstances," Faisal said. He had been searching long and hard and it appeared that he had found a lead and this was going to be interesting.

"Fuck manners, who invited you?" Dean glared at the newcomer while Sam stared at him and studied him. There was something about the guy that he couldn't quite put his finger on at the moment.

"As I told you…"

Sam had been looking at the newcomer when it hit him. He remembered from that night when she was taken. He remembered clearly. He felt his throat convulse and his hands clenched into fists. He couldn't help it and charged forward like a mad bull and actually managed to tackle the guy and started throwing punches.

Dean was surprised at the reaction his brother had and it seemed everyone else there did too. Sam was usually mild mannered about most things. In fact the only time he had seen his little brother get that violent was when he nearly broke a biker douche's wrist and he knew the reason for that. So with Sam acting like that meant only one thing and it clicked for Dean. "Sam!"

Sam didn't hear anything but continued to punch Faisal. He got in a couple of good ones and would have reached for the demon killing knife even though that wouldn't have done much good. For his troubles he was given a hard cross to the face and he saw stars and a couple of punches and he was certain he heard a crack before he was kicked off and sent flying.

Dean's first instinct was to jump the newcomer for hurting Sam but he felt himself being held back. He looked and saw that it was Jamal holding him back. He glared at him but was distracted by Sam struggling and making it to his feet. "You all right Sammy?"

"I will once I rip his heart out," Sam sputtered as he winced. "He's the Old Man."

~0~0~

"You know this is a little uncomfortable."

"Shut up asshat. You're lucky we didn't decide to chop your head off once we had you." Dean was glaring at their guest as he lounged against the tree that he had been tied to. He turned his attention to Sam who was rubbing his chest and trying not to wince from the pain.

Sam was trying to keep Dean from being overly fussy. He knew that he had at least cracked rib from his rampage against the vampire. He had been so angry once he realized who it was that came by. He completely went on a rampage. It was like the Trickster had said that time after the very first Wednesday: full metal jacket. He studied the vampire looking like he was taking a casual breather even though he was tied to the tree that Jamal ended up plastering him to. "Why did you even come here knowing that one of us would recognize you?"

Faisal looked at Sam as he adjusted what he could. They tied him pretty well to the tree. Well the older hunter did. He could have made it like hell but the demon juju man made that difficult. Faisal could tell that he was pretty powerful and he had come across a few in the past. He had an interesting feeling about the juju man in front of him who was sitting on a nearby boulder and watching him. Looking at Sam, he recognized the boy from nearly a year ago; actually he hadn't forgotten him considering that his trainee had the habit of muttering names and his popped up often.

Looking sweetly annoyed at Sam, he replied, "I just felt like seeing how you would react, boy since you didn't do anything previously."

"You took advantage of an opportunity… like a coward," Sam countered. He barely hid the wince as he stood up.

"What's the matter… boy? Took a hard one to the chest?"

Sam felt his chest heave a little. It had been a really hard hit and felt bad. He wasn't going to give the vampire the satisfaction of seeing him looking hurt. He glared at the vampire, "I oughta kill you…"

"But you won't," Faisal interrupted. He grinned at the look he was getting, "Because somewhere, deep down in that hot tempered little heart of yours, you know that I know things and in particular something of mine that ran away."

"She is not yours," Sam sputtered hotly. "You kept her against her will."

"To you maybe but it was a necessary thing."

Dean looked at his brother. He could tell that hit was harder than it looked. Sam was clearly in pain from broken ribs and he hoped that it wasn't any more serious. Certainly Angela would have a field day on this one. Then again she would probably go postal with this guy; she certainly meant it. At the moment he was witnessing his brother working himself up into a state that was the equivalent of beating the crap out of a guy for not leaving their girl alone. He could say one thing about Sam and that his little brother was a trooper. He looked at the vampire and replied, "And is this some destiny crap you old fogeys like to put on people?"

"And he knows so much and yet so little," Faisal mocked. He even took the punch across the face from Bobby. "And the old man finds an outlet."

"Hey, why are you here?" Sam gritted his teeth after motioning Bobby to step back. He wished that he had Absolution in his hand. He probably couldn't get away with threatening the vamp but it would make him feel better.

"As I mentioned, a necessity for her."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"There are things that are definite and things not so definite in that which concerns the world as it exists. You could change a detail but the outcome will still be the same… the defining characteristic of destiny. Something I am sure you are somewhat familiar with… right angel?"

The three hunters turned their eyes towards Castiel who had been like Jamal and staring at the vampire. Castiel looked at the vampire and narrowed his eyes slightly. "You speak of someone who know more than me."

"Oh you all look alike and are programmed the same. You know that what is written is in stone especially when it concerns those that are destined for certain things." Faisal looked at the group. He focused on Sam since it was fun and easy to push his buttons. "You know she knew each attempt would end in failure because it was seen."

"At least she tried."

"And isn't the definition of insanity doing the same thing but expecting different results?"

There was a point with that quip. Sam though knew that she wasn't crazy, just determined. "She escaped didn't she?"

"Yes but not after learning a few important things and getting rid of that childish fear," Faisal pointed out. "Surely you've noticed that there are a few things she's been able to do that she was rather reluctant to do before? Particularly the power of the mind?"

Neither Sam nor Dean were about to admit that little tidbit. They had seen a few things and that was actually Sam when she scared the crap out of those guys that were working for that douche who well… betrayed Ares. Sam said, "She does what she's always done."

"Of course. She is Absolution, the one who is destined to bring absolution and that whole protector of man thing that she is so adamant about doing in her own way." Faisal took a moment to tsk at that since he did find it a particular annoyance. Eventually it got done but sometimes with more heartache than was necessary. "It is of course a beautiful sight. I didn't even mind when she killed Mitzy my poodle."

Sam slowly blinked. So that part wasn't exactly an exaggeration. "She does what she has to."

"And there lies the rub. I can see it pisses you and short round here off because she is the one that often makes those decisions that are what do you call it? Catch-22."

Sam glanced at Dean. His chest was sore and he didn't want to show any sign of weakness in front of the vampire. They both knew that the vamp was telling the truth somewhat but it didn't mean that they were going to take him at his word. It was rather funny that he poked fun at Dean for his height and it was a relief from the jokes about his own height but it wasn't funny because it was the guy that made Angela so miserable.

Bobby had been watching the vampire along with Jamal, who, like Castiel, looked like a statue staring at the vamp. Cerebus was keeping up a low moaning growl that was actually a warning and a sign of extreme dislike. He could tell that Sam was barely holding it together both physically and what appeared to be emotionally. He said, "Alright ya vamp. What are ya doing here for?"

Faisal looked at Bobby for a moment and studied him. He was an interesting character for a human and he was another that she called out to sometimes. Not as much as the two boys but she did all the same. He replied, "As I said to prevent your interference. There is such a thing as destiny after all."

"And it's a load of crap," Dean spat out.

"To you yes but then again you don't get your role in the grand scheme of things. None of you do except for the angel and the demon here," Faisal pointed out. He shuffled a bit due to his bonds and adjusted them. "Every little insignificant thing has a role to play including the little pretty that you are so concerned about. Yes it is an essential but it is something that you can't interfere with."

"To hell with that. We help Angie because she's family," Dean nearly shouted at the vamp.

"And how do you intend to help her prevent a seal from being broken? You certainly did her no favors when the demons broke the Sun and Moon seal and released the wolves," Faisal pointed out. "Yes I know that one as well as others."

It was a brief moment of silence until Castiel spoke, "You know things like the rest of us and it is because of your status that you haven't been killed yet."

"Well I find that window closing since me and Sam have a longstanding arrangement," Dean said.

"Yes I would like to see you both try without the advantage of me being tied up," Faisal countered. He could see why she loved them the way she did. "Of course your angel friend is right since I am pretty valuable."

"Since when are vamps valuable aside from the ones that aren't asshats?"

"Because he is the head of his clan, one of the seven clans of vampires," Bobby offered. "He's one of the head honchos that is an original. Most call them ancients but nothing like their demon creators." He eyed the vampire with a look of distrust.

"And the old man gets the cookie," Faisal replied, letting his accent slip through. "Yes I and the head of my clan, one of the three that sided with Kuran. Three stayed with our creators and one disappeared into one of the others… maybe a distant branch of Kuran. Any way you want to know why I am preventing you from helping her; it's because it must be done."

"Right destiny."

"There are things that people are meant to do and it must be done. Consequences have been disastrous when one walks away. You should ask her about that. As to the seal… she is after it to hunt Lilith but you already knew that. So you can let her get the blade and save two angels from death and hence the seal remains intact."

"But there's a catch."

"I don't know how you know that but yes. The headpiece reveals all the locations. The map room will show the way. Funny thing it the demons know where it is too. Nice trial by fire." Faisal gave a slight smile as he watched the expression on the faces before him form.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, well, well... looks like Sam got somewhat his revenge on the Old Man. Keep watching for more Their Eyes Once Watched God...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Angela swung the staff and hit one of the twins on the back and sent them careening into the wall. She had picked it up in the middle of the fight she was in with Ruby fighting beside her and started swinging it. At the time she didn't know why but she knew she had to pick it up and had started using it. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was the chittim wood staff that the headpiece was to go on and she was swinging it around like she would a regular weapon.

"Don't stand there like an idiot."

Angela heard Ruby's annoyed tone and snapped to it. The other twin was rounding in on her and she twirled the staff and struck the demon. She added her natural strength to the swing along with added power from her abilities and the demon went flying into the wall creating a crack in the stone and the loose bits crumbled.

The other twin was on the ground when Angela recovered. She looked at Ruby and then at the room. There was a doorway and it led the way forward. The way forward was out and they needed to get out. So she started towards the door. Along the way she grabbed Ruby and went through the door and gave a slight shove.

"You're not going anywhere."

Angela turned and saw the twins back on their feet. They were looking at her through the narrow doorway. This was going to be a pain in the ass if they had to keep stopping to fight. Of course there was the possibility that they would have to fight their way out considering that the Epistles and the headpiece were valuable.

"Yeah well watch us," Ruby taunted.

Angela shook her head and said, "We don't have time for this."

Without another thought, Angela looked at the doorframe. Reaching out with her hand she used her abilities to loosen the doorframe. She didn't hesitate. The moment one of the twins stepped in the doorway, the rock came tumbling down and buried them under a pile of heavy rubble. Angela looked down at the pile with her head twisted slightly at an angle.

"I'm impressed. I didn't think that you would be able to do it." Ruby raised her brow at that.

Angela raised her brow at the mess and barely spared a glance at Ruby before starting forward. She reached to take the medallion off her neck and looked at the headpiece. She glanced at the tip and the headpiece. Without hesitation, she put the headpiece on the tip and it fit perfectly.

_This is so much like a 1930s serial._

Angela moved forward occasionally glanced at the sides especially when the tunnels appeared. Her main sense of direction was what was written on the walls. It was disturbing that she could read things that were not the languages she had learned. This was a pretty much deader than dead language and yet she was fluent in it.

"So it really does exist."

Angela looked at Ruby as they entered a chamber. "No idea."

Ruby would have retorted but she took a step and fell. She teetered to regain her balance and noticed that she had stepped in a dip. She looked around and found she was in the middle of something that had carvings. "What the…"

"Looks like you are useful," Angela replied as she moved past to take a look. She kneeled and rubbed the carvings with her fingers. She noticed the hole but she also read what was on the ground. She made a slight look that was a cross between discovery and urgency.

"Yeah but if you could come up with an exit than this would be all the more sweeter," Ruby shot back, clearly annoyed that she was still in this place.

"The way forward is out. Keep going and voila."

"Whatever." Ruby wandered over to take a look at the wall. There were some interesting carvings and ran her fingers on them. She stared at one in particular. "You know what this place is?"

"Only that it is very much like a movie steep in romantic adventure," Angela replied as she continued to look at the floor. It was tempting to stick the staff into the hole but something didn't seem right. It was that famous gut feeling that served so well in hunting in general.

"I noticed," Ruby replied not looking at Angela.

"Yeah well things seem to have a purpose and the gods seemed to have a sense a humor."

Angela ran her hand. Her fingers brushed up against a raised marking that looked like the headpiece. It was just enough pressure that it slid in and she heard something click. The next second Angela found herself falling through a hole in the ground.

Ruby turned just in time to see Angela disappear. At the same time she touched what she had been looking at. The floor under her fell away. She started sliding down. Her back touched the stone wall as her rate of descent increased due to gravity. She tried to shield herself since it seemed that she was taking with her a bunch of rubble.

Ruby landed hard and in the dark. She scowled as she dusted herself off, aware that she had abrasions from the wild ride down below. She just had to touch the damn thing. She should have known that something would have happened. It was too much like dumbass Dean's movies he would get a kick out of and no doubt Angela picked up on it. Looking around, she saw a way that was possibly the way out and it was dusty and full of cobwebs.

Sighing, Ruby looked ahead. She didn't have much except for a lighter in her pocket which she fished out. "I can't believe I am saying this but the way out is forward. I'm just glad _she's _not around to point that out."

In the meantime Angela looked up from where she had landed. She had fallen through the trap door and it was like going down a very steep hill and sliding on vegetation that had been slickened by moisture or something. The slide ended abruptly and she dropped several feet from the hole to the ground. She managed to land on her feet like she did when she vaulted over the banister of a two story house and land in perfect form.

The room itself was like the romance novels of a secret chamber and lost cities and buried treasure. It was completely weird and somewhat amusing but not completely considering the situation. Angela stood up and looked around, holding the staff like she would if she was using it to walk up a hill or mountain.

In the center of the room was a stone pedestal and resting there was the Sword of Joshua. At least she thought it was. Angela never was one to assume anything. She always approached things of the supernatural that were strange and unusual with care. She had learned the hard way and occasionally relapsed into the realm of stupid that you couldn't be careless especially when it concerned things that were similar to the fate of the world and that kind of thing.

Slowly, Angela approached, holding the staff. She felt Absolution on her back and her chakram at her belt. The Orion's belt she felt pulse, like the hunter's instincts were on alert. It was her cue to do the same and she approached with some trepidation.

The stone pedestal was on a raise platform and the sword just… there. Angela thought this was must of how Indy Jones felt when he was trying to get the idol. She briefly wondered who stole from who in terms of the set up here and it was an amusing thought. After all Hollywood borrowed her angel Gabriel's best line in terms of fate and destiny. She stared at the thing when she heard a slight cracked of footsteps on gravel. It had been faint so an ordinary human wouldn't have heard it but she did.

It was instant reaction as Angela turned and brought the staff up to defend against the blow that came her way. It startled her when the strike hit the staff but the blade bounced off it and the person holding it fell back. He landed on the ground like he had tripped but it was the weight of his sword that brought him down.

It was comical but Angela wasn't laughing as she moved forward and helped the old man to a seated position. "Are you all right?"

The old man got his bearings and looked at his benefactor. He gave a slight smile, "Knew you'd come. A time to wait for the Malachi of Absolution."

Angela was well aware that her face was contorted in confusion. Her jaw was slightly open as she looked at nothing, trying to formulate a fairly decent response. She finally looked back at the old man and helped him to his feet. She held his sword in her free hand. "Okay… who are you?"

"Just one of those that forsook everything that I was created with to find the Sword of Joshua and set the Malachi on the path."

"As much as I like the whole mystic thing especially when I tease my boys, I would really just like answers given straight to me at the moment," Angela replied. It was an honest response to everything that was going on. "So really who or what are you?"

"The name is Yehoshuah and I am or was of the Grigori," the old man replied.

Angela looked at the old man with a raised brow. She was familiar with Hebrew and she wondered if it was a cruel joke or not. "Are you telling me that you are the one whose name translates into Joshua? The one of Megiddo?"

"That I am," Joshua replied. He nodded his approval that she knew her Hebrew. "To save confusion, Yeshua or Yehoshuah are my preferences and I can't believe it has been this long to wait to meet you."

"Right. So I suppose this is yours?" Angela held out the Epistles. "You have any idea how much trouble this has caused?"

"You should have seen when the seals were first created," Yeshua replied as he dusted himself off and took back his sword. "I offered myself and my armaments to guard these seals though Artemis did throw in her hand." He pointed at her wrist. "She always wanted the hunters that followed to remember what their purpose was."

"And I guess it has worked out," Angela agreed. "So you are the one that wrote this and put the warning on the headpiece and all for what?"

"I am Grigori… well formerly Grigori."

"And what is that?" Angela was familiar with the general hierarchy of most things. Demonology really stumped the boys and they looked at her like she was crazy but Bobby was willing to believe it. This was a bit different and she got the feeling that she was going to get a lesson of sorts.

"The Grigori are the watchers. We are angels that are sworn to watch over God's greatest creation." Yeshua looked at Angela and watched the puzzlement flicker across her face. "Yes I was an angel…"

"But you're not now. That is something new."

Yeshua thought Angela was taking this better than he thought possible but the confusion as readily evident and it looked like it wasn't going to disappear anytime soon unless he explained more. "I gave up my grace to become human but I have benefits. Longevity is one of them."

Angela gave a slight nod at that as she looked at the old man. At least there was one person who mostly looked like their age. She was stuck like this and it was a clear reminder of how things seemed to work out in the grand scheme of things. "So you fought at Megiddo and… how did you lose your grace?"

"I didn't lose it. I gave it up. It is now in the things that are scattered and highly coveted by my brother Lucifer."

Angela thought about it for a moment. So Joshua was an angel and not any angel but one of the watchers and that, if she was guessing correctly, was different from the guardian angels. "So you scattered your grace into the armaments?"

"You are pretty smart," Yeshua replied with a smile. "Yes. The armor and weapons I used in that last battle were altered to create the seals. The final draw was the sword itself. It's soul becoming split in two."

"Which is that?" Angela pointed at the sword.

"Yes. Only a set of righteous hands can touch it. The souls have left it and were tied to the two that bear their names." Yeshua looked at the sword that was protected by the declaration. "It is unfortunate that they are the ones in danger. The upside is that the other side hasn't figured it out yet."

Angela looked at the old man, "But they could."

"Always a possibility but you have the ability to prevent that from happening."

"Meaning that…" Angela stopped. She looked around a bit wildly. There was nothing wrong with the place but elsewhere. She looked around as she focused and it was like she saw it happening. "Sam… I have to go."

"You can't stop now."

"I can and will since Sam is in trouble and no doubt Dean is too." Angela looked at the old man with a narrowed eyed look.

"The Winchesters will be fine. At this point you are here with my sword. You must take it and hide it. If the two angels bearing the soul's names are killed, they will return to the sword and can be used by the one that killed them."

Angela looked at the old man. "There is something that you aren't telling me."

"You are well aware the concept of not knowing too much," Yeshua replied. He took in the look she shot him and actually relented. "You are familiar with those that rebelled with Lucifer. The angels that fell with him… we once served together."

Angela thought for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"The Grigori are known to have fallen. I and a few others stood against them. Those that fell… their children now roam the…"

"Whoa so the Nephilim are involved?"

"You do know more than most think."

Angela gave a slight roll of her eyes. "And most seem to think that I am some sort of superhero or something and I have to protect everything." She sighed a bit as she thought about what she had learned. This was going to be difficult and ignoring the fact that Sam and Dean were possibly hurt was going to wreak havoc with her and not make things any easier, she looked at the old man aka the former angel and said, "I'll take your sword and what I must and I'll even keep an eye on the other essentials but tell me everything about the Grigori and… just everything."

* * *

The fresh air was welcome even to Ruby as she dusted herself off. She noted the abrasions and scowled at them. While she was a demon, she did take some pride in her appearance though she knew that she had hardly looked her best a couple of times and that had to do with the whole thing about getting the demons and angels to duke it out with each other. This was more like the hazards of the job.

Looking around, Ruby found herself still in the woods but it looked like it was in a different part. Out of a need to be curious, she pulled out her cell phone and found that she actually had a signal. It was even more surprising when it rang and it was none other than Sam. She answered it, "Yeah?"

_Ruby, I need some help._

"If you mean the skank then don't worry about it. I got it covered."

_Don't call her that._

"Lighten up Sam. I told you that even if she ever found out or was even agreeable to our arrangement, that doesn't mean that we are going to be BFFs. Nothing will change that."

_Ruby, where is she? Can you find her?_

"Already covered Sam," Ruby replied in an annoyed tone. "I found her and she's doing what needs to be done. It's something that we agreed that you should be doing."

_I remember. Just… make sure that she's okay._

Ruby wanted to gag at the emotions she was hearing over the phone. Even though she had gotten Sam on board with things, there was still the one… maybe two things holding him back. It was right now a nuisance considering who it was that was a stickler in these affairs. "I got it handled Sam. You just concentrate on getting your end done. You need to be in shape."

Sam made a huffing sound on the other end. She rolled her eyes slightly at that. She listened to what he said and clarified that Angela was all right. She huffed as she hung up, wishing that she didn't decide to play nice with the dhampir that was a pain in her ass and, if she wanted to admit it, she was completely scared of.

It had been a bit of a wakeup call when Angela had meticulously and with a bland expression brought down that door on top of the twins. She had seen a similar look before but there was always something that seemed to hold Angela back. This was different. It was like she was almost a cold hearted bitch. It was a start in Ruby's mind but she was also wary about it. "Damn and I can't believe that Sam even gives a shit."

"You know it surprises me too."

Ruby turned to see Angela leaning against a tree with her arms crossed over her chest. She took in the scratch on her left cheek. It was a dirty red mark along with a sort of bruise that was over the right eyebrow. It looked like she had been in a fight and the sight disconcerted Ruby. She covered by spouting back, "Didn't they tell you that it's rude to sneak up on someone?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders in an 'I don't know' shrug and gave a saucy smile at Ruby, "What are you so worried about? It's not like you had danger of life to limb."

"Maybe not but there are still a bunch of demons out there that want what you have," Ruby replied, feeling the old temper rise up. She glared at Angela as she watched her straighten up and walk towards her. "So… did you find what you were looking for?"

"I found out a few things," Angela replied in a knowing and sing song tone.

"Well? Do you know anything more about the seal?"

"And do you think that I would tell you?"

"This isn't a game…"

"I know it isn't a game," Angela replied as she abruptly turned and looked firmly into Ruby's eyes. She held their gaze as she added, "Nothing on this job is a game when stakes are high… especially when it concerns the fate of the world."

Ruby took in the stern expression. It was then that she noticed something. Absolution was where it was supposed to be on Angela's back. The chakram and knife were at the belt as well as another sword that looked a little plain but seemed to fit. "So you did get it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Angela replied with a slight rising of the brow. She had to fight her way out. The twins had actually caught up to her and she fought her way out. Yeshua helped out a little and ended up staying behind. He did give her a message on how to find the ones bearing the two souls' names.

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not but it doesn't mean that I'm inclined to give you everything." Angela looked at Ruby and started walking in a direction. She pulled out her cell phone and glanced at it. Glad that she had a signal, she dialed a number.

_Hello?_

"It's me."

_Angie? Where the hell have ya been?_

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Angela replied as she continued to walk. She ignored Ruby who had to trot to keep up.

_Well you scared the crap out of us disappearing like that. Cas said it wasn't him that pulled the Houdini act._

"How is he?" Angela interrupted Dean, her concern on Castiel. She hated to leave him like that and she wasn't sure if Gabriel had checked on him using that angel thing that they had. "I did what I could for him but…"

_Cas is fine… more or less. He said that it was a brother that did that to him._

Angela looked off to the side to check for anyone following. She sensed a familiar presence and she gave a slight smile. She knew that he would be all right even if he had to go against his brothers. Even though he had a snarky attitude and outlook on things, he was a fierce warrior. He had taught her a few things and occasionally he did give her a slight scare with things. "Well he's right about that."

_So you know about it?_

"He called me," Angela replied. "Look um… is he okay?"

_He's fine. Says it was a Grigori or something like that._

"Yep. They are bad news."

_We got that. Cas gave us the rundown on that. Listen Angie, are you okay? I got Sam bitching like a girl and Bobby is being grumpier than usual and… we have someone you know._

Angela listened to Dean's tone. She turned and saw Gabriel standing in front of her. He had a bruise on his face but he looked like he had a good time. She held up her hand to indicate that she would be with him in a moment. At the moment she needed to talk to Dean and figure out what was going on. She turned back to the conversation, "Anyone worth bothering about?"

_The name is Faisal… and he seems to know you pretty well. He mentioned a few things…_

Angela paused and looked directly at Gabriel. She put her hand to her chakram like she was going to take it off and throw it. She knew who Dean was talking about. So he was back and she wasn't around. Probably a good thing, because she was ready to throw her chakram and would most likely sever the old vamp's head. Now was not the time though. With the demons on their tail and the fact that more likely they had the two angels they needed and didn't know it…

Angela sighed as she looked down. "I know…"

_But you can't come. I get it. Do you need us to do anything?_

Angela heard the tone of Dean's voice. She slowly blinked as she heard it. It never got old. She looked at Gabriel and sighed while saying, "I'll call Cas if I need help." She hung up her phone and worried her lip as she looked at the ground. Sometimes this job was just too damn hard and she still was working it.

* * *

**A/N:** The plot thickens as we find out Joshua or Yeshua is actually an angel of the Grigori, well former angel. More to come next time on Their Eyes Once Watched God...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The scene below reminded Angela of a few of the war camps she had been to in the twentieth century. They were modeled on prisons but they had a different feel to them. Having been in both before, she knew the difference and could write a book about it if she wanted. She peered through her binoculars to look at the scene below while keeping still on the swell that she was laying on.

"I see you've been practicing."

"Shut up Gabe. You know you taught me how to use that tick regarding grace. How do you think I found Cas?"

"And if you both don't shut up, we'll be made."

Angela and Gabriel both looked at Ruby. Angela had more of a glare while Gabriel was hiding secret amusement. He had grudgingly agreed to work with the demon because this wasn't the time to be picky about things. He was well aware that Angela and Ruby didn't get along with each other and it was comical since they were working together but they never wasted a moment on trying to piss the other off with their comments.

Angela was more annoyed that Gabriel actually agreed to let the demon tag along but really, what choice was there? Looking at it, she could have asked the boys for help but given that phone conversation with Dean… somehow it wasn't going to be sunshine and rainbows with everyone all around. At least she didn't have to worry with Castiel since he seemed to be the one that understood her line of thought and hell encouraged it… probably on orders.

Looking at Ruby, she replied, "Fat chance of being made unless they are looking for a traitorous bitch. Besides we're well out of range."

Ruby rolled her eyes at that, "Yeah and where have I heard that before?"

"Just shut up," Angela said as she turned to look through her binoculars. She managed to mutter, "And you can shut up too Gabe."

Gabriel just smirked as she looked through the lens and adjusted them. The compound was like a prison camp and he could pick up angelic presence and it was large. In his mind that meant that they had more than one angel in there. The problem was that he couldn't pick out the individual angels which said to him that they had something that was meant to pretty much cut them off or make it really difficult to sense them. He knew that there was only one who was really good at that. _Nice work A-man. Always knew you to be a thorough asshole._

"They would be expecting a break in considering the position of the guard," Angela pointed out. "At least it's not like Carpathia or equally bad."

"Considering that they would probably expect you to come barging in and leading a rescue."

"No doubt they are," Angela agreed with the demon as she just watched the scene below. She got the feeling that whatever was in there was waiting for her. They wanted the headpiece bad enough and the sword… fat chance of getting that. She wasn't stupid to bring it out to a place where it could be easily taken should a plan go wrong.

Ruby observed Angela and noted the expression. It seemed that a lot of things were moving forward and they were showing on her face. Ruby was all for going to the source and stopping a seal and she even enjoyed it when the Winchesters got annoyed except for the fact that it turned Sam into a bleeding heart. Yet she didn't like it when it seemed that the dhampir was going to go into that kamikaze mode; like she had nothing to lose but deep down she did and all that about it being right.

Angela was well aware that she was being observed by her companions but didn't bother to say anything. The less that was said, the better. She figured Dean was a bit pissed on what she determined to be her priorities at the moment. She knew Sam was hurt and Dean didn't have to tell her that. She just… knew. How? She had no answers for that. She just always seemed to know.

Slowly she slid back and down the embankment and started pacing in thought. She wasn't going to make a move until it was dark anyway. The shadows were virtually her friend and even the angels had a hard time when she got into that mode. She remembered playing hide and seek with Gabriel when she was _way_ younger and that was an interesting revelation. It was like going into battle during the now ever many wars she had been a part of. The hardest and longest part was the waiting.

The upside or downside was the fact that she could think about things and what was going on. She knew that she had screwed up again and it seemed like it was going to be held against her every damn time. She could fight back but it was too tiring to do so. Every day was fighting even if it wasn't against the damn fuglies they took out on the job. The recent fighting was trying to pretend something didn't exist for the sake of others.

"You know pretending doesn't always solve the problem, Cat."

Angela didn't have to look to know that Gabriel was standing slightly behind her. "It's the hard decisions Gabe. I'm always making them and… not everybody's happy."

"At least you have the guts to do it."

"And what good is it when in the end it pretty much changes everything?" Angela walked off a bit to get some privacy. At the same time she slowly pulled her cell phone from her pocket. She flipped it open and noticed several missed calls and one text. She had been ignoring it since they came here and for whatever reason… she wasn't sure.

She flipped open the phone and noticed the voicemails. Staring at it she accessed the box and slowly lifted it to her ear. She took a breath and listened.

_Hey Angie, I'm sorry for sounding like an ass earlier but… I know that this Faisal guy is the one you mentioned ripping his head off and when you didn't jump… I'm sorry all right. I know you got a ton of crap on your plate but… don't hide from me. When you give that look, I think that you're scared of me and… it fucking hurts._

Angela listened to the message finish. It was a Dean apology all the way since he wasn't big on revealing his feelings to most people and when he tried, it was like an awkward boy trying to admit he had a crush on a girl. The first time he really did that was when she explained lesson number two and he kissed her in the process so she knew that he meant it. So it gave a bit more confidence to listen to the second voicemail.

_Angie, can't you just pick up the phone for once? What good is having one if you're not going to answer it? I said I was sorry ya know. It would be nice if you just let us help or explain why you don't want us to help. Call me._

Angela gave a slight smile. The gruff tones were a cover for the worry. Any doubts were filtered away at that point since she could hear it. There were things that people really couldn't lie about. The covers be good and well developed over time but there were tells that just didn't go away especially if it was important. She dialed Dean's voicemail to leave a message.

She couldn't help but smile when she heard his voicemail message on the private phone. She had teased him about that one when he first made it. She said he should keep it as an audio file and use it when he was woken up and didn't want to be. Seemed that he decided it was better suited for a voicemail message. She heard the beep and said, "Hey Dean… I got your messages. Both of them and I'm sorry for not getting back to you earlier but this is serious. I know you and Sam want in and Bobby does too but you've seen what happened to Cas and he's an angel. I know you're going to go into a spiel about that so I'll save you the trouble. It's not that I don't think you're capable. I've watched you grow up remember? It's rule number one for me. You three… well four if you count Cas… are all I have. So… you know…"

She couldn't say more but she knew that Dean would understand. She hung up and held her phone for a moment before reading the text message. She almost laughed because it was from Sam and he had appealed to her in the most interesting way possible. She felt her body convulse with the laughter that threatened as she looked at the picture of Cerebus with his puppy look and the message underneath that read, 'You don't fall for mine but maybe you'll fall for his. Angie, please call."

"Sam, I fall for them all the time. It's hard to resist," Angela replied softly to herself. She caved and dialed Sam's number. "Hey, it's me."

_Are you okay?_

"So much for polite chit chat," Angela teased gently. She could hear the slight sounds of pain in his voice.

_We're just worried. Angie, what is going on? Where are you?_

Angela looked around the area. It was like when she was tracking the Old Man. "In the middle of nowhere. I can't really tell where but it's something I have to do. You know saving people, hunting things… the family business."

_Let us help you._

"Did you take a good look at Cas? He was worse when I found him and that was because the Grigori guy used a very effective weapon against him." Angela felt her expression change into one that had a mingling of expressions. "I'm guessing Jamal told you what he knows and Bobby kept his word. Even I don't understand it but it was… asked of me."

_That's crap and you know it. Are you trying to protect us again by hiding? Cause you and I both know that it doesn't work._

"Can't help but try," Angela replied softly. She heard the sigh and sighed herself. She continued, "Sam, I know we've been through a lot it's just… I'm being just a little selfish, okay? Indulge me and I will make it clear once everything's done."

_That a promise?_

"You know me well enough."

_Okay. Just remember you said you would be careful._

"Thanks… big brother." Angela hung up after Sam did and held her phone. She felt a little better about what was going on and what needed to be done.

"That was actually rather sweet. I am surprised that you even had a caring heart."

Angela spun on her heel and saw a stranger that she was unfamiliar with. The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. She looked and saw that Gabriel was stuck in a ring of holy fire and Ruby was held by two other demons. She looked at the leader and replied, "And I'm sure there are things about me that would surprise just about anyone. What do you want?"

"You have something that I want and need but no need to stand on rudeness even though I am intending to kill you. The name is Asmodeus." The stranger then lifted his hood to reveal his features.

"You're a Grigori," Angela replied. Her body was tensed for action. Her hands weren't near her weapons but she was in a position to grab them as necessary.

"Very good and I know that you are the Malachi of Absolution. Interesting that your name is a connotation of the English translation of malachi. I know quite a bit about you… Angela," Asmodeus replied, "Or should I call you by your birth name Catalina?"

"That name has no meaning to me," Angela replied. It wasn't true since Gabriel called her by his pet name for her. He understood that since he was the one that taught her after her father died that she had to let go of things including what had meaning to her.

"Okay. Well you do have something that I want and I aim to get it," Asmodeus replied.

"Fat chance asshole," Ruby said, jumping in for whatever reason she didn't care to name at the moment. She got a punch for her troubles.

"When I want you to speak, thing, I will ask you," Asmodeus said, his eyes flickering as he looked over Gabriel who was looking like he wanted to punch his lights out. He turned back towards Angela and found that she had gone. He grinned, "So you want to play?"

Angela had taken the opportunity to hide and plan an attack. It would look like she was ditching her companions but she wasn't. She pulled her chakram and ran along the branches of the trees. She needed to be in good position. She could take out the demons and blow out the holy fire after creating a distraction.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Angela ignored Asmodeus. He was bad news at the moment and she needed to even the odds. She circled and backtracked until she was upon the demons. She grabbed them from behind and pulled them out and sent them to hell. She then turned around to figure out how to do the holy fire when she was pulled by an unseen force and Ruby went flying.

Angela landed hard on the ground, right on her shoulder and rolled. She felt the pop and knew that it was dislocated. She got to her feet and looked at Asmodeus who was wagging his finger like he was scolding her. "Naughty, naughty."

Angela looked at the Grigori and at Ruby. She was out like a light and she looked to see Gabriel being incapacitated by another being. She then looked at Asmodeus. There was no choice. She had to fight and already she was disabled. "Let em go," she said.

"I might but they both could be handy even if your gal pal is a demon. Strange that you would play with the devil," Asmodeus replied as he stepped forward. "Now you will give me what I want: the Epistles and the headpiece and the location of the Sword of Yeshua. I have an urge to see my annoying ass of a brother."

"Fat chance," Angela replied as she straightened out. She used her free hand to pop her shoulder back in and it was painful but at least she could use both arms. It allowed her to pull Absolution out and she held it out in a basic posture.

Asmodeus grinned and pulled out his own blade. He held it and said, "Magnificent isn't it? Azazel was such a good craftsman and he taught humans all about it. Of course that was before he decided to become full demon. His choice."

"How it works." Angela stood her ground. "Just one question: how do you like your remains displayed?"

It started Asmodeus' attack and Angela charged to greet him in a shower of sparks as the blades clanged. Gabriel had been restrained by Kokabiel who had shown up with another demon and struggled to get free. He knew that his Cat could win but she wasn't ready or prepared for the sheer strength and he could tell. He also knew that Asmodeus played dirty and it was evident when he heard a loud bang and jumped at the sound.

* * *

Sam glared at the vampire as his phone snapped shut. He didn't relish the fact that he had to have this conversation while being tied up because of Faisal. His chest was hurting like hell and he was pissed because the very guy that made her life so miserable was a literal pain in the ass and he could tell that Dean thought so too.

The vamp had told them most of what they already knew but he refused to say much more than that. Jamal said that the only way was to use the angel they had and Castiel had been inclined to agree. He seemed to have perked up a bit during their interrogation and was 'looking' for her. Jamal went back because a 'customer' had come and Bobby had a wary eye on their prisoner.

It had been a surprise when the vamp was suddenly free and taking them on. They all tried to stop him but in the end they were the ones tied up and Jamal was sent by a spell to some place probably in the middle of a desert and Castiel was sent by the way Anna did with him before. So now he, Bobby and Dean were tied up and Cerebus was hopping mad since he couldn't get past the barrier designed to repel hellhounds.

Sam huffed and said, "This is pointless."

"Very necessary boy," Faisal said as he dusted his hands off. "You see she has grown up a bit but she still needs a bit more."

"You just made her miserable. No wonder she wants to gank your ass." Sam struggled against the rope he was tied with.

"And that is a good thing. Too long she denies that what is in her nature and what is needed in this fight."

"That's not her."

"It is very much her," Faisal corrected. He looked around the place that he took over. He looked at the other two men tied down. Both were staring daggers at him. "A predator is a predator and a chosen one is what they are. They can't escape it."

"Still is her choice," Sam sputtered back.

"Much like it is her choice to leave you three behind and prevent the seal from being broken." Faisal studied Sam's reaction and the others comparatively and was vastly amused by it. He was curious and yet amused because he had seen similar expressions before.

"Can't help it if she cares ya idjit," Bobby piped up. "What the hell do ya want anyway?"

"Just making sure that you don't interfere," Faisal replied as he paced in front of them. "You see I see things. Things that were, things that are and those are what are supposed to pass."

"So you're like one of them seer people," Dean quipped, "And ya write them down."

"Please. I've long since passed on _that_, millennia ago. Still I have a more persistent one and one that doesn't really involve you three."

"Well that's a relief," Dean replied more in sarcasm than anything. He pulled against his bonds and suddenly remembered something. It was a relief that the vamp didn't try to frisk them or anything. The rope was tight enough and he had to hand it to the vampire strength. "I was afraid we were going to hear really bad poetry about the next superhero."

"Well you seem to have heard plenty for as long as you have been in her company."

"Yeah, she's good at it and it is more about the places she's been to," Dean replied, "Along with kittens and walks on the beach."

Sam rolled his eyes slightly at that. She didn't really write poetry, well none that they have read but she was eloquent in speech so it was almost poetic. Still he could hand it to Dean for being a pain in the ass and he had every right to be. He helped, "That and she likes bubble baths."

Dean started laughing at that. It was out of left field for Sam since the kid was always a prude when it came to her private life. He looked over at Bobby who was a bit thoughtful. It piqued his interest and he wondered if Sam had made a lucky guess or not and he couldn't help but ask, "She's not into that really?"

"Well…" Bobby gave a slight shrug. "I can say that she has a natural affinity for rose scented things."

Dean felt his eyes boggle at that. "Nah. Angie and bubble baths? You can't be serious?"

Faisal himself was confused at the turn the conversation was taking. They had been talking about her but it went off on a side note and they were talking about bubble baths? He wondered if they were being annoying on purpose or they were serious about this conversation. He watched as Sam mention in a bashful tone that he smelled roses and assumed it was her shampoo after she had a shower recently.

"Well then again it must be good stuff," Dean commented, "But I ain't about to borrow it from her even if it was the only bottle of shampoo left."

"Yeah and watch her turn you into a girl with your emo talks," Sam countered.

"You're the emo bitch, bitch," Dean retorted.

"Whatever, jerk."

"And yer both idjits since you lost her in the first place."

Faisal had enough and motioned for them to be quiet. "All right shut up all of you. It is obvious that you are all trying to be a pain in the ass and I'll give you credit on that one. She always seemed to like the ones that had that special fire in them. Of course it was pathetic every time she lost one of them."

"Hey, she's a good person douche bag," Sam countered. "Just because she cares doesn't make her weak." He heard the implications behind that.

"Maybe so," Faisal taunted. He got close to Sam and peered at him. "I do know that you mean much to her, all three of you. Not even that blind human wench sparked this much emotion when she stayed with me. What is it about you?"

"Maybe the perky nipples," Dean said. He managed to get what he needed and started on it.

Faisal left Sam and went towards Dean, "You really like to piss people off with that attitude. No wonder you ended where you did with Alistair. Of course it had to be done just like forcing her to develop to where she should be at. Still not enough but it sure is fun to watch." He checked his watch. "Well I must be going if I am going to get a front row seat. It's not every day you see a true Fallen take on the only being ever to kick an angel's ass."

"All because you say it's supposed to be."

"Think about it Dean," Faisal replied smoothly, "Is it any coincidence that she ended up with the headpiece and the Epistles? Apart from her heritage, there is one thing that defines Absolution and it even disappoints me Asmodeus doesn't see it. At least he knows how to play fair."

Sam didn't like how that sounded. He stopped struggling and looked up. "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I mean, Boy." Faisal couldn't help but give a taunting look at Sam. He had smelled it and could feel it start to rage up. "I know things because I deal with how things are supposed to go."

"Meaning you play both sides," Dean clarified. "What a douchebag. Angie is right in wanting to rip your head off and I'll bring the popcorn so I can watch."

"Not going to happen anytime soon or ever," Faisal replied. "You'll get it eventually but now I have to go. Since you have been entertainment I could give you a helping hand but I doubt that you'll be able to make use of it."

"Try us," Dean replied. He was almost done cutting through the ropes.

"Well it wouldn't hurt. If you really want to know, you'll be able to find your missing angels by looking for the greatest concentration of grace and demons. That's where she'll be to stop them from killing Mercy and Truth." He turned and walked away at a fast pace.

He was long gone by the time Dean was able to cut himself free. He stretched his limbs and went to help Sam. "We'll see about that," he muttered.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie is in trouble with Asmodeus and Faisal is just being a pain in the ass. Let's see what happens next time on Their Eyes Once Watched God...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Amitiel was bored but she was also anxious. She had become anxious the moment they dragged in a new angel and it was one that she hadn't seen in centuries. Indeed she was surprised when he was put into her cage. Looking down at him she said, "Been a long time Gabriel."

"Not long enough for some," Gabriel replied as he dusted himself off. He looked around and took in his surroundings. "How are ya little sis?"

"About as well as can be big brother," Amitiel replied using their old greeting. "Just working on getting myself into trouble trying to get a peek at your special pet." She gave a slight smile to indicate that she knew quite a bit.

"Cat is not a pet."

"Oh my replacement then," Amitiel teased.

"You got Cassy," Gabriel shot back. He smirked at Amitiel when he saw the look on her face. "Didn't think that I knew about that did ya? You forget me and Cassy are tight."

"You have any idea how ridiculous you sound using human euphemisms?"

"It's an art form." Gabriel chuckled, enjoying the fact that he could banter back and forth with the sister that was quick tempered even though she could make you become introspective. Her abilities were like that of Wosret's but Amitiel was more into fixing people and was much more blunt about it. He looked around and noted the cage, "So this is how they got us."

"I see your prowess at observation hasn't dimmed," Amitiel replied with a smile. She looked with him. "The cage is not the typical materials but something special."

Gabriel moved his hand near the bars and eyed it with curiosity. He recognized the technique very well. He looked around and saw the others. His heart went out for the cherub he saw looking miserable. He liked the cherubs even though he couldn't say much for their way of greeting others. He looked at Amitiel and said in a low voice, "Well I know that Asmodeus has been practicing. I haven't seen this the day… you know."

Amitiel made a slight nodding motion to indicate that she understood what he meant. He would know since he was in the same class and he was close to the parties involved that day. "So he has sided with him and the First is going about trying to set him free. They are after an essential, Gabriel. I think they are close."

"That would be about right," Gabriel replied in a side whisper. He cleared his throat slightly. "Cat found what they want."

"So your self-appointed charge is as I've heard. I even heard she has quite a mouth on her. That was your doing, wasn't it?"

"Cat has a mind of her own," Gabriel replied, "I just showed her how to express it. She chooses when." He gave a smirk.

"Always one to show everyone what an ass you can be."

Gabriel turned slowly and gave a slow smile that was anything but friendly. He controlled his voice even though the urge was great to be the ass he could be and he would have the wrath of his smite behind it. "And as I'm fond of telling people who meet Cat the first time along with me: I'm an ass and she knows it. So it seems like we are in a bit of a spot aren't we Jeremiel?"

Jeremiel looked at Gabriel with a narrowed look, "And I suppose you're the one that has a plan of escape that includes all of us and not just yourself?"

"You're still upset about that bait and switch prank? You gotta learn to let something like that go. Besides in the end you got the larger end of the stick." Gabriel twisted his features into his trademark smirk he used when he was messing with the Winchester boys.

Jeremiel crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at Gabriel. "You're right about being an ass. You always were one; not taking your duties seriously."

"I do my job. In fact I was the one that sought her out," Gabriel replied. "I didn't wait for the assignment."

"You took it. You always took what you wanted," Jeremiel pointed out. "You took her as your charge and look at where we're at now. You didn't tell her and lied to her and now look at the mess we are in now. You have no idea how to be a charge."

"I know plenty." Gabriel clenched his hands into a fist. It wasn't a good idea to use his powers in the cage he was in especially since he knew how Asmodeus liked to work.

Amitiel put a hand to her head. She wasn't sure if it was possible for an angel to get a headache. Jeremiel and Gabriel had never gotten along especially when a prank Gabriel played when they were fledglings went wrong. Gabriel took the blame and in the end they all got off but Jeremiel never forgave Gabriel for that. She thought it was one of the reasons why Gabriel left to hide on earth.

It had hurt when he left. She and Seraph both had been hurt and angry because they loved Gabriel deeply. They had been the ones to console Castiel who was equally hurt by the departure even though he had been what they would have called a trooper. The only times Amitiel was ever aware of Gabriel's activities was when he suffered deeply and they happened to coincide when Absolution first died and when she was in hell.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself," Jeremiel spat at Gabriel.

"You don't know me, Brother," Gabriel replied through gritted teeth. His fists were clenched tightly and he was ready to swing them.

"I know you well," Jeremiel replied. His fists were equally curled and he felt the slight pain in his hand. It was still tender and he wasn't doing it any favors getting angry at Gabriel.

"Do you really Jeremiel?"

Gabriel turned to see Asmodeus approaching. He huffed a bit, "Where's Kokabiel? After all you two are like two peas in a pod."

Asmodeus looked at Gabriel. "And I would consider your position brother. You are the one in the cage there and you are very familiar with my work. You never could figure out how to get it open could you?"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He had to resist the urge he wanted to do. Instead he opted for the cold calm that had been developed over the centuries. It was what he had taught his Cat. "And you could never play fair. You always had to cheat with your pen pal Kokabiel."

"Being a warrior is not always about showing the strength. Sometimes it has to be done in ways that are even distasteful to the more honorable kind. Something that I believe our earthbound sister was attempting. Wouldn't you say that?" Asmodeus gave a slow smile to taunt the angel that he was targeting.

Gabriel controlled his breathing as best as he could. He had seen what had happened when he and the demon had been captured. She had distracted Asmodeus to free them instead of trying to get away. He knew that it was her nature to save who and what she could. He had been told that it would be her downfall; in the end she would make the ultimate sacrifice in the name of love.

Gabriel had done what he could to keep his Cat safe all these centuries and he knew that Castiel had been doing the same. He wanted to prevent that and it was one of the reasons why he kept the whole thing about being Absolution from her and reveal it to her slowly. It backfired especially when she nearly died. Now he had no idea if she was dead or alive. He looked at Asmodeus and replied, "You changed the rules A-man."

"The nature of this game. Now I have this…" He held up the Epistles. "And this." He then held up the headpiece. He was grinning a wide smile. "And I have the means to release him and we will have the power contained within the seal."

Amitiel was alarmed. The fact that Asmodeus had the Epistles and the headpiece meant that… "You killed her didn't you?"

Asmodeus looked at Amitiel and listened to the hissing of the other angels. He had their attention and he noted that Gabriel was full of rage. He smiled a slow smile as he looked at them. "I merely relieved her of what I was looking for. Funny how I actually built the thing but the means of opening and closing I don't have access to. Now I do."

"You have taken a great risk Ass Man," Gabriel said. "If I weren't in here I would kill you. One less Grigori scum the better."

"Don't judge me," Asmodeus snapped. His eyes glittered with their power as he got close to Gabriel, but staying well back from the cage. "You are hardly the poster boy for the guardian-charge relationship and Castiel isn't that much better."

"At least I don't hide behind a parlor trick like Kokabiel's."

"I wouldn't be too sure on that dear brother," Asmodeus mocked Gabriel as he smirked at him. "Kokabiel has quite a bit of influence on things. Perhaps you would like to be a witness to that?"

"He'll only end up being fodder for my ire," Gabriel replied, well aware that he had slipped back into the more formal talk that Castiel was the comic relief for. "As for you, there is one who would be able to kick your ass and she would get a kick out of it. And she will have backup and I can tell you that they are not happy campers. One goes full metal jacket when you put a sharp object in his hands."

"If you're referring to the Winchesters, that problem is solved." Asmodeus took pleasure in the fact that he had one up on the Messenger. He smiled and said, "You see Gabriel, Amitiel, Jeremiel and all you feathered dicks…"

"Don't forget you're technically still one too," Gabriel interrupted. He got a punch to the face through the bars.

"And you're the bigger one," Asmodeus replied. He looked at Gabriel with a curious expression and said, "I think you don't need to hear this. More likely you already know. So you get to go play with Kokabiel now." He snapped his fingers and Gabriel was gone. He looked at the other s and said, "Now where were we? Oh yes I remember. I know you all believe that Absolution will come to rescue you. I mean have you read the stories?"

"She will come," Amitiel countered. Her temper was blazing and she wanted to punch Asmodeus for what he had done to Gabriel. "I have read the stories and she can surpass the odds that even you can throw up."

"And you really believe that," Asmodeus replied as he stepped forward. "Maybe she will but I know for a fact that she will be reckless considering that I have something that belongs to her. Of course considering the condition I think she is in…"

Amitiel reached out and tried to grab Asmodeus, "You bastard."

Asmodeus laughed. This was better than the whole Vera mess. At least he was having a bigger hand in this and he significantly made it difficult for Absolution to work. That was if she survived the punishment that he put her through. "Now that's the Amitiel I missed seeing. You were always were the first to jump into a fight." He looked at the others and said, "Have all the faith you want in Absolution but I will find out which two of you will be needed. Have fun trying to figure out which two."

Asmodeus walked out of the room and grinned. Once he was clear, he snapped his fingers. The cages that he had disappeared and left the angels grouped in the room. What they decided to do was up to them. He knew though that there will be a couple of fights and factions. He did add, "Oh and if you figure it out, the others will be able to go free."

* * *

Angela opened her eyes and blinked and immediately felt the pain in her abdomen. Looking up she was staring at the night sky and the bright blue eyes of an angel that was _way_ too close for comfort. She would have jumped but the effort was strenuous and near pointless but she did manage to moan out and say, "Cas, what did I say about personal space?"

"About the same as Dean has," Castiel replied in a gravelly voice.

Angela rolled her eyes as she slowly sat up. She had been trying to teach Castiel how to have a sense of humor and now he seemed to have gotten one and at the weirdest of times. "Cas are you trying to come up with a sense of humor or am I going deaf?"

Castiel looked as his charge slowly picked herself up from the ground into a sitting position. "Fighting a Grigori is no laughing matter."

"And what about ones that cheat?" Angela looked down at her abdomen to find blood where she felt the pain and the burning. She didn't have to have x-ray vision to know what she had been hit with. It was a cheap shot and she was pissed. "Damn it."

"Asmodeus is not one to play fair as you would call it," Castiel replied. He had arrived the moment he sensed her pain. He had been sent away from the Winchesters by the vampire who knew how to draw the sigils and it was a pretty powerful one too. He had been disoriented which was in part due to the fact that he was still recovering from his beating even though he felt better. "He always was one to pull out something to his advantage."

"Not too much different from my slayer days, Cas. I used what I could," Angela admitted as she studied the wound. She needed to get it out otherwise she was going to be in trouble. She was in trouble anyway since she was nursing a wound caused by the one thing that was pretty much fatal with Halflings. She looked for her back and motioned towards it, "Cas can you get me that?"

Castiel was quick to comply. He brought it over to where Angela managed to lean herself against a tree and had lifted her shirt to expose the wound. "That does not look good."

"No shit Sherlock," Angela replied as she fished out the suture kit as well as a small bottle of alcohol. "You try moving with something that has the potential to kill you inside of you. I've been shot before but…"

Castiel knew the implications. He was well aware that there were a few things that were detrimental to Halflings. At the moment it looked like Asmodeus knew what those things were too and was willing to use them. He kneeled beside her and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Well using your angel mojo is out. I'm guessing the Old Man sent you to Tahiti or something," Angela replied as she pulled out a pair of forceps and poured some rubbing alcohol on them. She tried not to moan a lot but it was a bitch since adamantium silver burned like hell if it broke the skin.

"Faisal did come and tried to stop the Winchesters. I think he succeeded."

"Not Sam and Dean. More likely delayed them and he gave them a hint just to draw them in." Angela gritted her teeth as she prepared to fish the bullet out herself. She couldn't see very well and it was going to hurt like hell but there was no time to be picky. "They'll figure it out and probably will be here. I'm not worried about that. What I am worried about is that my book and medallion are gone."

"Meaning that he will find out about the seal," Castiel put in unnecessarily.

"Fat chance," Angela replied. Taking a breath, she took the plunge and inserted the forceps. The pain was excruciating and she tried not to cry out. It was like getting tortured under Alistair's knife again only this was mild compared to the things that he did. Her groans were similar to Sam's had she known what it felt like after what Joseph put him through. He had tried the macho act with her and at the time she could admit she wasn't a hundred percent. Actually she was, a hundred percent pissed.

Castiel kept his distance in terms of not trying to help her. As much as he wanted to he didn't know how to use the things she was using and she was right in that his angel mojo wasn't up to par. It wasn't like he could do anything with the bullet still in there. He was still close though with a gauze pad ready to use.

Angela grunted as she pulled and out popped the bullet. She had it clenched firmly in her forceps and it was definitely her blood on it. It was making a visible reaction to the bullet. Definitely it was adamantium silver and that bastard Asmodeus decided to change the rules and bring a gun to a knife fight. "Well I'd like to return this."

Castiel said nothing but pressed the gauze he had found onto the wound to staunch the bleeding. He was relieved that there were no telltale marks of Asmodeus using his fists. She was a hardy person, a credit to her race, but her body was still human and she could feel pain like a human and it was possible to cripple her. No doubt Asmodeus knew that. After putting it on, he managed to say, "Maybe you can but later."

"There is no time Cas," Angela replied as she set the bullet and forceps aside. She pulled out the needle and thread and started on the tedious work of stitching up the wound. "That asshat will figure out that he has Mercy and Truth and they are what he needs if he could figure out how to walk it through."

"You said he had a fat chance," Castiel replied.

"Yeah because he can't translate everything with the headpiece. It's the danger when you translate into other languages. If you're really good, you got a good copy but if you suck at it…" Angela made a slight motion as she worked on stitching herself up. It wasn't too much too do but she needed to go slow to reduce infection and the possibility of scarring.

She wasn't a vain person and she did have scars that didn't go away. She still had a few and they all marked pivotal points in her life. Still she would try and more likely it will fade once it healed. She finished the stitching and added, "The point is, it will take some time, the kind that I need to get in. It's not like he'll be able to since... he doesn't have the sword."

"Where is the Sword of Joshua?"

"Safe and by the way, your brother says hello. Apparently he remembers an antic when you were a fledgling. Something about a misappropriation of words for a spell."

It was a distraction mostly and it allowed Angela to grabbed the alcohol and pour it on the wound to cleanse it. It stung like any cut would since it was being cleaned. She looked at it for a final inspection and grabbed a clean sheet of gauze to apply to cover it and it went on without much trouble. That chore done allowed her to take a few moments to breathe.

"That was something that was…" Castiel was a little embarrassed by that.

"Relax Cas. I thought it was amusing and so did he. Nice little story in between giving me the long and short of the Grigori and what they are up to… At least the ones that sided with Lucifer."

"Yeshua sacrificed his status as an angel to make sure that there were some that would be made difficult to open."

"Yeah and that ended up drawing the demons. I mean after all who wouldn't want to go after a seal that would also have a containment of power to be used by the one who does the breaking. Certainly it would be attractive enough for a Grigori." Angela slowly stood up. She wobbled and winced but she was on her feet. She motioned to Castiel that she was all right.

"You shouldn't be moving so soon."

"Well we're working on a clock Cas," Angela replied. She held out her hand and Absolution came flying back. She held it in her bloodied hand while using the other to summon her chakram. "We have to move." She started walking as she put her bag back on around her shoulders.

"We are outnumbered," Castiel pointed out. "Plus there is no guarantee that Sam and Dean are there."

Angela scoured the compound. She then gave a shrill whistle and grinned when Cerebus appeared like he usually did. She kneeled slowly and carefully and petted the mutt. "Good boy. I figured that they would have gotten out. Are they here?"

Cerebus whine a little and made a slightly pitched bark. Angela understood it to mean that the stakes were a little higher. The boys were there but they were probably going in with a plan that was half baked or they had one but were outnumbered.

"If they are here…"

"They could be walking into a trap or worse," Angela finished. She rubbed Cerebus' head. "Still going in since it's going to take a lot more than fancy weapons to get Asmodeus."

"You should know that he isn't alone."

"Demons?"

"Another Grigori," Castiel replied with a firm expression. "His name is Kokabiel and he has a very unique talent. The two are always together and it is no doubt that they both sided with Lucifer." He looked at Angela who was looking at the compound. She didn't look good to him but he could see that she wasn't thinking of that or the seal in question.

Angela thought about it. It was risky but considering the circumstances… "Let's go. Cerebus." She motioned with her hand and the mutt complied.

They made it within the compound with Angela sneaking up on the demons and incapacitating them. Part of it was the use of Absolution since it was as effective as Ruby's knife and part of it was with her abilities. There was no time to be subtle with the whole thing. It was best to use what she had and not bitch about it.

Once they were in, she just marched in. Of course it was comical in that she just swung a fist out and hit a demon in the face as he tried to rush her from the side. She didn't flinch or try to move away. She just kept going forward and not looking back and they pushed forward and actually came across Ruby making mischief of her own. She looked at the trio and said, "Well it's about time. I wasn't sure I was going to have anything left for you."

Angela looked at the demon and replied, "Traffic."

Ruby couldn't help but smirk, "Then let's have some fun."

"Bring it on."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Gabriel is in the slammer and Angie had an interesting experience but now's the time to get moving and onward into the next episode of Their Eyes Once Watched God...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"This was a bad idea."

"No it was a good idea since…"

"No it isn't Dean. We have no idea what we're going to find and if there is a Grigori in there… You saw what happened to Cas."

Dean looked at Sam who was being overly cautious. This was one of those things that was not really all that funny. He knew that Sam wanted to bust in there and even Bobby was for it but Sam was holding back because of the odds. It wasn't that he was a scared girl but he was really into this being careful thing and Dean suspected that if Angela was in there doing what the hell ever she did, he didn't want her getting hit with crossfire.

It was a little bit ridiculous in that they didn't really have anything that would serious hurt her like the demon killing knife. Yeah anything else would hurt like a bitch and if a major artery were hit then she was screwed but it wasn't like they were out to get her. Yet he could see the concern but it was grating on his nerves considering that they had barged in before and things came out okay more or less. He looked at Sam and said, "I know that Sam. So shut up."

"Why don ya both shut up and git over here," Bobby's voice called over as they peered down at the back entrance. "Looks like they aren't too big on patrolling."

"Probably because the surprise is on the inside," Dean replied as he glanced around. Night was falling fast. He looked to see Cerebus as he made a harrumph as if to agree with him. Even though he didn't really like dogs, he liked the hell mutt and rubbed his head. "Even hell on four legs here agrees."

Bobby made some sort of noise as he looked again. "Well at least there is something in there and maybe Dean's right. So we have to go in with this smart."

"An apt suggestion Bobby. I always thought that you had a brain."

Three pairs of eyes turned to see Jamal leaning against something and looking very pleased with himself. He took in the looks that he was getting and added, "I know Faisal sent me to la-la land but that doesn't mean that I don't have my own tricks. I have demon blood you know." He walked up to Sam and took something he had tucked into his jacket pocket. "Plus the old hand slip works like a charm."

"Okay so you tracked us but why would you bother?"

"Most people don't like Faisal," Jamal replied smoothly to Dean's question. He looked at the scene below. "The only reason he's still walking is because he is almost essentially the last of his clan and because he has predicted things and they came true. He is not the actual Seer, whom everybody likes."

"Yeah well what he did to Angie pisses me off," Dean muttered and he didn't have to look at Sam to know that his little brother was thinking the same thing.

"As he said, he was trying to make her grow up. He is a firm believer in destiny and duty," Jamal replied. "Always the more forceful one and people don't like him because he deals with both sides. It's a shade of grey thing especially with the neutral beings like the Seer… sort of."

"Well… Angie does the same thing…"

"That's different Dean. She doesn't backstab her friends," Sam interrupted. "And she knows that there are hard choices."

"Well said Sam," Jamal said as he twiddled the coin he had used to track the Winchesters. He didn't doubt that they would try to follow Faisal and deal with him and in the process help Angela. "Now I may not know the Grigori but your flyboy was right in that one of the leaders always has a partner and that pair is Kokabiel and Asmodeus and both were/are influential. Asmodeus though is more physical and Kokabiel has a bag of tricks."

"Great," Dean deadpanned.

"Be lucky that I know this. I have never fought a Grigori and the usually stay in their abode just outside the gates of hell," Jamal pointed out as he pulled out the stick that he brought with him. "Kokabiel has the power to manipulate spirits to his command so there is the reason why there aren't too many demons and has a thing for astrology."

"Any ideas then how to take them out?" Bobby peered at the compound.

"Our best bet is to avoid them. From my understanding, it takes someone with a powerful countenance to be able to effectively drop a Grigori. Something like an archangel." Jamal pondered over what he remembered. "They are the soldiers and the Grigori were the Watchers of Man. Makes sense."

"Great so where are we going to get an archangel?"

"Well… technically you don't need one." Jamal made a slight face since he knew that the boys weren't going to like what was going to come out of his mouth next.

He didn't have to say anything since Sam was quick on the draw, "You mean Angie don't you with that whole Malachi crap?"

"I would be careful about what you say Sam," Jamal warned, "But it is possible that the Malachi of Absolution can kill one since she wields the blade by that name. There is also the nature of her abilities."

"Yeah and that is something that is pretty handy but nothing spectacular… aside from that demon exorcising trick she can do," Dean replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "That is pretty cool."

Sam rolled his eyes at that. Sure Dean didn't have a problem with her using her abilities and he never did. It was a part of her. As to what he had been doing with Ruby, he knew that Angela knew about it. He didn't tell her but he was certain she did since she always seemed to figure it out and he knew he could be a bad liar.

Jamal interrupted his thoughts and replied, "That's because the real show comes from her healer abilities. That is why she is able to exorcise demons the way she can. That kind of thing someone is born with. I'm just surprised that she hasn't tapped into it sooner."

"Well ya know how she is demon boy," Bobby replied in a gruff voice. "So says she can take one out. There are two in there and we ain't gonna sit around and watch."

"Well there are other angels in there. They want Mercy and Truth but they don't know it so they got one from every class within the hierarchy. We can rescue them and maybe they'll give a hand," Jamal offered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The three hunters looked at each other and agreed that was a good plan. No doubt they would meet up with Angela in there and Sam did send a text message and hoped that she would see it. When Dean looked over, he saw that Cerebus was gone. "Great, hell on four legs is gone."

"I think he went to his master," Jamal pointed out.

"That means…" Sam began.

"She's already going in," Dean finished. He looked at his brother and Bobby. "I guess we better get going."

"Well this will be fun," Jamal muttered as he followed the three hunters down. He could provide back up for them and make sure they didn't get into too much trouble. Besides he had caught sight of Faisal and he had a bone to pick with him literally.

* * *

Amitiel opened her eyes and found that she was on the ground. Her hands were bound at the wrists and over her abdomen. She looked at them and found that they were a special kind of shackles meant to restrain angels. She made a slight moaning sound at the thought and as she remembered what happened to be put in this position.

Asmodeus seemed to think that by releasing them all, it would reveal the angels that he needed to break the seal. It looked like it would backfire since they didn't know anyway. She was one of the few that knew a bit about the essentials and the rest thought it nothing more than stories. Besides they wouldn't help the Grigori no matter what.

In the end it was Kokabiel or Asmodeus that overpowered them all. Amitiel couldn't quite remember since she was busy trying to defend them from whatever it was that attacked them. The last thing she remembered was that she had been hit from behind and she heard Asmodeus saying something about having what he needed under his nose all the time.

Now she was awake and bound and… She turned to look and noticed the sigils that were around her. She was in the angel equivalent of a devil's trap. Only this time it was a trap for angels. Apparently Asmodeus didn't want to risk an impromptu escape attempt. The slight upside was that she was able to move within the trap but she was bound literally and figuratively. Not even her angel mojo would be able to make a dent in things.

Looking around she managed to locate Jeremiel. He was knocked out and was sporting a nasty cut on his forehead. He too was bound in the same manner she was and he was to her left. It was almost like how they were always referred to by their brethren within the archangels. She frowned as she slowly sat up to look around.

"You know I never would have thought of it."

Amitiel turned to look and saw Asmodeus looking at her with a rather impressed and surprised smile. She replied, "Well I wish I had an idea what you are talking about and why you need me and Jeremiel for this."

Asmodeus knew when Amitiel was being cute about something since he had to put up with it numerous times. He also knew that she was one to defend the humans and she had a certain fondness for them. It was disgusting. He also knew that she knew things that others didn't. She had a way of finding them out. He looked at her and replied, "Don't insult my intelligence Amitiel. You and I both know that you have a means of finding out things. They don't call you the Angel of Truth for the hell of it."

"Yeah I am known as that and mostly I focus on the truth in desires and experiences."

"And you can't tell a lie when made to have an oath. I'm not stupid." Asmodeus looked at Amitiel with a hint of annoyance. He circled so that he was in front of her and she didn't have to turn her head as much. It didn't matter but even he had his quirks of etiquette. "You make a promise, you can't break it unless you are released from it."

"Well that's the whole point of a promise now is it?" Amitiel had crossed her legs since it was much more comfortable to sit that way. "Kind of gives the impression that you are trustworthy. Then you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Oh I know plenty. I know you believe that Absolution will come and she might. A certain acquaintance of ours told me she would."

"If you are referring to the vampire then yes his word would be the more trusting," Amitiel replied in a slight deadpan manner. She was well acquainted with Faisal as well as the other vampire clan heads; the ones that sided with the humans held a bonus in her book since they didn't attack and feed off humans like their darker relations. It was a complicated world that had been created and Amitiel was certain that there was a purpose behind the whole thing. "Unfortunately he has no respect for the feelings of the people he pisses off."

"And here I was thinking that you would like that. You and the others seem to think that what is written has to be done no matter what. We all want the Apocalypse to happen."

"I don't. I don't want to see the world burn because Lucifer is pissed because Father told us to love and bow down to the humans. He's a pissy little princess."

Asmodeus chuckled at that. "Seems like you picked up the vocabulary of the humans."

"Well you pick up a few things when you spend a lot of time with them. They can teach you quite a bit aside from what the Grigori taught their ancestors. A shame that much of it was lost but it was for the best. The Grigori were full of themselves…"

"Be careful sister. There are some who are still Grigori but didn't fall like most of us," Asmodeus warned. "You might find yourself with a shortage of enemies."

"They know," Amitiel replied.

"So you say. Now would you like to know why it is you and Jeremiel that are in those traps?"

"That is the million dollar question," Amitiel replied using the sarcasm she had acquired from listening to Gabriel. That had her wondering about him. She was worried since she couldn't sense him and she knew what Kokabiel was capable of since she was assuming that it was Kokabiel that was in charge of Gabriel. She focused on Asmodeus and thought of how to get the answers from him. "What do you need us for and where is Gabriel?"

"That's two in the form of one," Asmodeus teased the angel while wearing a sardonic grin. It would be fun to torment Amitiel but he also knew that she was quick to temper and even though he had precautions, she still was capable of much. "Gabriel is being taken care of. You see he is that nasty little thorn that always shows us. He's always around and it seems he's around more lately when it concerns Absolution. So he's going to cool his heels."

"Meaning that you let Kokabiel have his fun," Amitiel clarified. "You know you're setting yourself up for trouble. Gabriel is a trickster at heart."

"Which is why he's up against Kokabiel. You forget that he has command of the spirits aside from the astrology thing. That means he can summon anything that has died and they will do his bidding. What do you think Gabriel will see?"

Amitiel narrowed her eyes. There was probably a laundry list that Gabriel had but his two most precious concerns were Absolution and Castiel. There was something else to this but she couldn't do anything about it. She would have to play it smart and just muddle through. "He'll kick Kokabiel's ass. He always could."

Asmodeus hummed his chuckle. "No doubt he will. You are smart though to be concerned about you my dear since you and Jeremiel are what are needed to break the seal."

"What are you talking about?"

Asmodeus held up the Epistles with the headpiece. "This was pretty handy. Unfortunately I could only read parts of the seal in question but there was one consistency: Mercy and Truth are the souls that Yeshua's sword released. So in order to break the seal, Mercy and Truth must die."

"You got the wrong ones Ass-man," Amitiel replied with a slight chuckle. "We're angels, not the souls that are interred within a soul weapon."

"That's where you are wrong. You see the Epistles speak of two angels, archangels in fact, that have mercy and truth at their disposal and as long as they are alive the seal remains intact." Asmodeus put his hands behind his back. "So you and Jeremiel will die and that will be two less angels on my tail and one more seal broken."

"And how did you figure that out?"

"Easy. Jeremiel's name is Mercy of God and you Amitiel are the Archangel of Truth. Not too hard once you have a translation," Asmodeus replied with a look that said she should have been able to figure that one out. "Besides you don't just have your grace swirling about in there now."

Amitiel knew what Asmodeus was talking about now. She thought she had always had that sort of dual personality. It was what made her and Jeremiel into one of the few more powerful archangels. She didn't remember anything happening. She just assumed that she always had it but it was like there were two warring from within. "Oh I get it. You were looking for angels with multiple personality disorder."

"I tire of this game with you Amitiel. You'll see what I mean when you feel your death come upon you." Asmodeus grabbed the angel blade that had been his since he was made a leader of the Grigori and walked up towards her. He began chanting in Enochian a spell. "Now prepare to die," he said and brought his arm up to swing downward towards Jeremiel. Mercy had to go first now and then it will be followed by truth.

Asmodeus then found himself being flung aside followed by, "I don't think so."

Asmodeus looked up and saw the Winchesters with their elder hunter and the juju demon. Who in the hell did they think they were? He got to his feet and asked, "And who do you think you are to think that you could stop me?"

"The Winchesters," the shorter of the two brothers said.

Asmodeus noted the looks that were given to him. So they had a comedian. This was going to be fun. "Is that so? Then I reckon I'm going to enjoy this."

* * *

Gabriel slammed against the wall and gritted his teeth. He looked like a mess but he wasn't down for the count even if it was Kokabiel. He looked at the Grigori with narrowed eyes and said, "Is that the best you can do?"

Kokabiel looked at Gabriel as he flexed his muscles. He had felt pleasure at the prospect of issuing payback on the archangel known as the Messenger. They had a history and it was a surprise that none of the others decided to issue out revenge. Gabriel certainly had his enemies.

Gabriel took the nonresponse as a means of continuing. It was stupid probably to egg the angel on but it was how he tended to win his fights when his logic failed to work. Then there were the pranks that were meant to teach a lesson and some didn't take too well to those either. They were spoilsports and not nearly as entertaining as the Winchesters, which he estimated to be there right now since Castiel would have sensed Cat was in trouble and there it goes.

Looking at Kokabiel he added, "I see you're still the big and dumb variety. No wonder Ass-man likes using you to now end."

That earned Gabriel a punch. He took it like a man as the phrase went and he had been hit harder than that before. Once his Cat had hit him and he had deserved it at the time so Kokabiel was like a day at a spa or something. He ended up laughing at the Grigori, "Seriously? You know I do know at least four that hit harder than you and one is full metal jacket with a sharp instrument when you seriously piss him off."

"You'll be singing a different tune when I'm through with you."

"Highly unlikely since I've kicked your ass once before and I can do it again," Gabriel retorted as he straightened himself out. "And I taught some people a few tricks."

"Meaning that unclean bitch? She's not impressive if she was taken out with one bullet."

"Ass-man always cheats," Gabriel replied. He was still upset but he knew that she was all right for the most part. If she had died, that would have been a different story all together and he was certain that the Grigori didn't want to mess with an angel that could make a terrible two temper tantrum look like a fun day at the park. "Besides I was getting rather bored. How about you and me?"

Kokabiel looked at Gabriel with a wary eye. The Messenger had always been a trickster and a reckless one. He pulled pranks and he was merciless when he meant to deliver a punch or whatever strike held his fancy. Maybe it was a matter of luck that no one had seen him smite something though there had been speculations. There still were speculations.

At the moment Gabriel was taunting him with a cheesy smile even though he had been beaten and given a few nasty scratches from the one thing that could kill an angel. It frustrated Kokabiel that he hadn't cried out in pain. That kind of thing hurt like a bitch. Kokabiel looked at the angel and said, "What do you think we've been doing since you've been sent here?"

Gabriel looked around. It was a typical empty warehouse setting with water stained plumbing. It was the kind of thing that he could see Asmodeus use. He replied cheekily, "Home decorating."

Kokabiel grew angry and started throwing punches. Some were blocked since he expected it from Gabriel. All archangels were warriors. It was their class basically and the Grigori were within the same ranking but… it was complicated and a scribe would know more so it didn't matter. What did matter was that it actually felt good to hit Gabriel and actually cause some damage.

"Seriously I think you got sloppy." Gabriel was panting as he said it but it was better than admitting that the last couple of hits agitated his injuries from the angel blade. Spending his time on earth he was impressed by the humans that mastered the mind over matter and tried it out and found that it worked on some things but not all. "You keep missing the target. Raph was better."

"Are you comparing me to him?" Kokabiel glared at Gabriel with his eyes flashing the color of the Grigori.

"Maybe since you hit like he does, meaning you hit like a girl."

Kokabiel lost his temper and struck again. It was not too hard to get past Gabriel's defenses but the angel was not going to admit defeat. He pushed Gabriel hard and watched him land against the wall to create a dent in the cement. "As much as I would like to kill you brother…"

"But you can't because you're Ass-man's bitch," Gabriel replied. He spat a bit of blood out of his mouth and wiped his lip. This was definitely going to require time spent in R&R. "And you're too much of a scared chicken to go against him."

"No, because physical torture was never your thing," Kokabiel replied. His eyes were still glittering. "The mental and emotional is yours."

"And what are you going to do? You bring up the spirits of the dead, stupid."

"And create that which has died before."

At that moment Gabriel saw the image of his beloved Cat standing there. It was when she was a hundred years old and when he thought her life took a downturn. He blinked, knowing that it wasn't real but he felt a feeling of dread. It was apparent that Kokabiel had expanded what his repertoire would allow him to do.

"Why didn't you come to save me?" The doppelganger of Angela looked at him with that mournful expression.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Kokabiel who was grinning. Another image of Angela appeared and that was when he got her out of Hell. There were others that appeared from different times. All asked him why he abandoned her. He wasn't sure of what to do since he had been plagued by guilt and he stayed away for long periods because of that.

"Funny how you're not so tough anymore."

"I wouldn't know about that since that really is a cheap trick," the familiar tones of Ruby came from the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like the party is about to get started and Asmodeus is about to try and break the seal. Keep watching for more Their Eyes Once Watched God...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Dean landed hard on the ground and watched Bobby go flying. There was a major patch up work going on later and that was if they made it out of there. He was beginning to think that it was not a good idea to go against an angel. Well he knew that anyway but this time this was against a Grigori and one keen on making them suffer.

At that moment he watched Sam get a hard one to the chest and go flying. His brother landed hard and was writhing on the ground. Whatever that damn vamp did to him made things worse and that just made Dean pissed. He got to his feet and started forward, "Sonofabitch."

Asmodeus turned for where he was enjoying watching Sam squirm to see Dean running at him full speed. He grinned and reached out with his hand and grabbed Dean in a firm grip around the neck. He held him up and looked at him. "Foolish human. Did you really think that the three of you and a juju demon spawn could go against me?"

Dean struggled. The grip was firm but it wasn't choking him yet he knew that this angel could and did have the power to crush his throat. He had his hands on the hand of the angel and he could feel his feet swinging. It was like when he had been nearly strangled by that noose Charlie tried to choke him with.

Asmodeus looked at Dean and applied just a little bit of pressure. He could see the human start to struggle. The fun part was getting him to struggle and eventually make their heads pop from the lack of air. He had enough force to do that. He grinned.

"Asmodeus leave them be. They don't know what they are up against."

Asmodeus looked at Amitiel who was now standing in her trap. She couldn't do anything except watch and run her mouth. He had forgotten that. He replied, "Then they should have thought twice before trying to rescue you and Jeremiel. You know better than most what we the Grigori are capable of."

Amitiel looked at Sam who was grimacing in pain. He was trying get past the pain to get up and his brother was struggling to breathe. The older hunter was knocked out and the juju man was stuck in a devil's trap. He may have been born like a human but demon blood ran through his veins and he was just as susceptible. Asmodeus certainly had been expecting something. She narrowed her eyes and said, "And they are only doing what they are to do as hunters but they are small fry. You know the bigger fish will come."

"If you are referring to the earthbound angel then you will be disappointed. Such a pity that Halflings are so vulnerable to an unconventional weapon."

"Bastard," Dean and Sam managed to spit out at the same time. They both knew what Asmodeus was referring to.

Asmodeus responded by squeezing a little harder on Dean to make him squirm. "You will speak when spoken to." He looked at Amitiel and said, "Now I know that you aren't going to believe that she will get here. That silver adamantium stuff is pretty powerful."

It was a big surprise when a piece of wood struck Asmodeus across the back of the shoulders. It splintered but it caught the Grigori's attention as well as the others. Sam was holding what remained and he was glaring at Asmodeus. He was quivering from pain and anger and it looked like the anger was winning over. Even Dean could see that even though the strike wasn't hard enough to loosen the hold on his neck.

Sam glared at Asmodeus. He was in pain and he was sure that he had a few more broken ribs to deal with but he was pissed. He didn't want to believe that Angela was dead; hurt maybe and probably seriously and that was enough to make him angry. That and coupled with Dean in trouble, it was like a free for all.

Asmodeus was rather amused by the whole thing. He was surprised that Sam was able to get back up for more. He grinned and nodded, "Very good Sam. I never thought that you would be able to get up after that. What is your secret? I can't be your will now unless it involves a certain dhampir?"

"People can be surprising," Sam replied. He felt his voice quiver a little from the pain but he held the remaining piece of his stick up and held it ready to swing. "Now let go of my brother and let those angels go."

"Why do you even care about them? I can understand your brother and the old drunk but them?" Asmodeus motioned towards Amitiel and Jeremiel who was now awake and starting to move. "What are they to you?"

"Maybe we just like kicking your side's ass," Dean butted in.

"I would expect that from you," Asmodeus replied as he squeezed a bit harder. He held up his hand to warn Sam off. "Hold on there Sam. I can snap your brother's neck just like that and where will that get you? Don't think that you can get by making a deal since no one is going to bite."

Sam still held onto the piece of wood. He didn't know what else he could do. Dean was still struggling and he still alive but he didn't know what else to do. He was tempted to use his abilities but that was draining and he wasn't in a state to be using them.

"What's it gonna be Sam? Them or your brother?"

"How about neither?"

All eyes turned towards the newcomer and Dean made a slight face. It was Castiel and he looked like crap but that was probably because he fought his way through and encountered demons; the ones that they hadn't been able to see. "Cas?"

Asmodeus grinned and in a fluid motion flung Dean into his brother. Both of them collided with the ground in a tangle of limbs. The Grigori didn't pay them no mind as he looked at Castiel. "So you've come back for more now have you? Wasn't the first time enough?"

"You will not break the seal," Castiel affirmed as he began to circle with Asmodeus. He had his own angel blade just in case but it looked like this would be a battle of physical strength. "You will not have the power of Yeshua."

"So you do know of it," Asmodeus replied with a smirk. "I always thought that you were one of the few that knew Castiel. It was evident the day you were born so to speak that you were deemed special. Funny thing is that you are not even an archangel but just a lowly foot soldier."

Castiel cast a narrow glance at Asmodeus. He barely spared a glance for Amitiel. He couldn't afford distraction even though he knew that his method that mirrored Dean's methods was just as foolish. "You will not break the seal Asmodeus."

"And you intend to stop me? Surely you must know the vast differences between you and me, a Grigori?" Asmodeus was scoffing at the idea that Castiel could even survive a second beating but he was willing to humor the angel if only to bring much more sweetness to the victory of breaking an essential and harnessing Mercy and Truth. "You know if you insist on round two, I am not going to go easy on you."

"Just as long as you don't do what you always do… cheat," Castiel replied. His posture showed determination even though the fight was not going to be in his favor.

Amitiel knew that Castiel was serious as she looked at him. _Castiel, don't do this. It is not worth your life considering what he is and don't forget the larger picture._

_ You are a part of it too Amitiel._

Amitiel looked as Castiel spared the slightest of glances in order towards her. She knew what he had meant by those words he spoke to her in her mind. She worried her lip and for the first time in a long time, she felt afraid; she was afraid for him.

Castiel looked at Asmodeus and demanded, "Let them go."

"You know there is a saying that you can't make a good omelet without breaking some eggs." Asmodeus grinned sardonically at Castiel before launching in a full on attack.

It was a crude fight by nature in that they both used their fists. It was the equivalent of a brawl as both used their fists and swung as hard as they could. The sound could almost be like thunder if it had that ability as they rammed each other into walls. For Sam and Dean it was like watching the rumble match a while back when they had Hibah but it allowed them to at least break the traps that were holding the two archangels after they freed Jamal and helped Bobby up.

Amitiel was glad to be free as well as Jeremiel but they couldn't do anything because of their bindings. Dean was wondering why they weren't doing anything to help Castiel and said, "Okay go so your angel thing. Help Cas."

"We can't," Jeremiel replied.

"What do you mean you can't? You're friggin' angels…"

"Dean," Sam interrupted quietly. When he had Dean's attention, he pointed at the bindings and the markings on them. "They can't because of these."

"Well get em off then," Dean replied.

"Do you have your lock picks? Mine are in my bag," Sam shot back. "I didn't know we would be breaking shackles today."

"Alright ya two idjits knock it off," Bobby interrupted. "Jamal you help Cas while we figure out how to get these off."

Jamal nodded, "Sure thing old fart." He jumped in with his staff and helped Castiel fight the Grigori. He had to admit that for being his first time in a fight with one of the legendary fallen angels, it was not as completely daunting as the stories made it out to be. It was like that happy medium.

In the meantime Sam, Dean and Bobby were trying different means of getting off the bindings. They looked for things lying around to pick at them. They tried hitting them on the wall in the right place to try and bludgeon the things open. Even Dean said 'open sesame' just for the hell of it to see if it would unlock the damn things but they were stubbornly attached.

Jeremiel noticed that Castiel had taken a hard hit. He tried to summon some angel mojo and couldn't quite do it until Amitiel grasped his hands in hers. It was a long shot but they were willing to try. Since they were restricted, they could try to concentrate and build up pressure. If they got enough, then maybe they would be able to give an advantage. So they tried.

Sam, Dean and Bobby stood behind to keep out of the way but they were ready just in case. As it turned out, they were vastly outnumbered with the appearance of what were recognizably spirits. There was also a force of energy that sent everyone sprawling back and landing hard and Kokabiel made his entrance.

Asmodeus grinned as his fellow Grigori came in. Kokabiel could always be relied upon in a sticky situation. He looked at Castiel on the ground looking winded along with the juju demon. Amitiel, Jeremiel and the others were also on the ground. "I warned you before about standing up to the might of the Grigori. And you thought that a demon like Azazel was bad…" He nodded.

Kokabiel returned the nod and his eyes glowed. The spirits that were closest to the Winchesters and Bobby rounded in on them. Sam felt like he was being crushed since he already had injuries and now a spirit was reaching into his chest and it felt like they were squeezing his heart out. He couldn't see what they were doing to Dean or Bobby but whatever it was it was equally bad because they were grunting with pain too.

"Go easy Kokabiel and try to not kill at least the younger Winchester. You know how Lilith likes to really punish what she goes after," Asmodeus replied as he watched Kokabiel do his work. "As for say Castiel…" He held out his hand and forced the angel to cough up blood.

Kokabiel grinned as he increased whatever he was doing to the Winchesters. He even had some torment Amitiel and Jeremiel to prevent them from doing anything to get away. He especially liked the look on the younger Winchester's face. Even though he wasn't to kill him, he could still have fun. He chuckled but it was too soon for he found himself flying like he was being yanked off his feet and he hit the wall.

The Winchesters and Bobby felt the relief come all of a sudden and gasped for air. Dean rolled over to check on Sam who was having a tough time. He noticed a bit of blood coming out of his brother's mouth. He whispered, "Hang on Sammy," and looked for the source of the relief and when he did, he was very much surprised by the whole thing.

* * *

The warehouse was what it was thought it could have been made better yet Angela suspected that the rundown look was a special preference to the demons and whoever else was on the other side. It gave that feeling that they didn't care and in truth they didn't. It was annoying though that lighting was terrible but that didn't bother her since she had her eyes and her uncanny sense of smell. Plus she had Castiel watching her back.

It was a surprise to meet up with Ruby and that was after they fought their way in. It was draining for Angela since she was still suffering the effects of the bullet courtesy of Asmodeus. On pain of death, she was ready to admit that she was glad to see the demon.

Ruby more or less returned that sentiment in her own way and was sporting a couple of scratches that were nothing. She had taken on her captors and had managed to get free. She met up with Angela and Castiel and it was a sort of reunion between them but with a lot of sarcasm and 'I hate you' all around. Of course Ruby had to notice that Angela was weakening and suggested the one thing that Angela refused stalwartly.

"Come on. Look I'll even cut myself so you don't have to use your teeth," Ruby pointed out.

Angela shook her head, "No Ruby. I need you to find the other one. I'll keep going and release the others."

"You're stupid and crazy…"

"And moronic. I know," Angela finished as she tentatively took a deeper breath.

They ended up parting. Ruby was pissed about the whole thing as she went left and they went right. They found the angels that had been taken captive and released them after Angela went to town with her abilities and with Absolution. She used the blades to wound them and to get them on the run. It seemed that Asmodeus had the lowly scum that she usually encountered.

Castiel was the first to note that two were missing. He strode forward and asked a cherub, "Where are Amitiel and Jeremiel?"

It was a chaos of answers but one was able to say that Asmodeus took them. They all pointed to a door. Castiel nodded his approval and pointed the way out. As much as they could use all the help they could get, he knew that they couldn't stand much of a chance against Asmodeus. Grigori were the equivalent and better than the archangels and he could hardly expect for someone like the cherubs to go up against them and some of the angels were injured.

"We can help Castiel."

Castiel turned to see Rachel, one of the angels looking at him. She was willing to help and technically he was a superior in the hierarchy. He looked to see Angela breaking the traps to release the other angels. He could see the injury was taking its toll on her but he couldn't risk the others and even Rachel herself was sporting an injury. He looked at her and said, "We will be fine. Go Rachel and take the others."

It took some convincing but they eventually cleared out. Castiel could see he did the right thing since he saw Angela lean against the wall. He marched up and said, "You can't do this, Angela."

"Cas, not now."

"You haven't had a chance to heal from your injury…"

"And Sam is in trouble, Cas," Angela retorted. She had sensed Sam's distress and she could sense Dean's as well. They were in the direction that the others had pointed out and how she knew, she couldn't explain except that she just knew. It made her blind to her own agony to go and help them and protect them. "They are both in trouble."

"And Asmodeus will kill you."

"Then what do you propose Cas?"

That was now the reason Castiel was battling with Asmodeus tooth and nail and he was at a bit of a disadvantage. Still he provided the needed distraction to release Sam and Dean. That was important to his charge even if it meant that he was taking the beating. He just regretted leaving her where she was but she said that she would be alright.

It didn't help that Kokabiel joined the fight along with utilizing his ability of commanding the dead. It was bad enough with just Asmodeus but now with Kokabiel, the odds were no longer in their favor. Castiel was surprised though to see Cerebus burst in and defend him and Jamal but it wasn't enough since he was swept aside and he moaned from the impact.

Castiel looked up at Asmodeus advancing towards him after warning Kokabiel to not harm Sam. He tried to get slowly to his feet and noticed the cut was still fresh on his arm. He was pushed to the ground on top of Jamal.

"Not so fast, Castiel."

The groans of the three hunters were heard and they were not good. Castiel was flat on his back and he felt like his stomach was being churned out. Blood was coming out of his mouth and he noticed that it was coming out of the juju demon's mouth too. He coughed up a gulp when suddenly Asmodeus and Kokabiel were sent flying and he felt a rush of air.

"You know I heard somewhere that kicking someone when they are down is rather bad."

Angela stepped forward. Her eyes were glowing orbs and her hair billowed from the force of power she felt. Her gaze lit upon the Grigori. The spirits seemed startled from the interruption that they were given and were looking lost and confused. She looked at them and said something in a language she was not sure of and they disappeared.

"So you figured out how to counter. Very impressive," Asmodeus replied as he got to his feet along with Kokabiel. "I'm sure Lilith will find that to be progressive on your end."

Angela looked at the Grigori, her eyes still glowing. She was aware that she looked like hell but that was least on her mind. She had seen the state of her boys and Bobby. Sam looked the worst and she felt her temper rising but she kept it in check as she rounded on the Grigori. She replied, "I am well aware of what Lilith expects of me considering that a certain vampire has been giving reports. Hasn't he? Faisal?"

At that moment the vampire in question came out from where he had been observing. He replied in Arabic, "Very good little one." He clapped his hands in a mocking gesture. "I always thought you were clever as you are beautiful."

Angela glared at the vampire, "And you are despicable but no more so than my stoolie so…" She shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'oh well'. "Then again you always thought you did what was right in the grand scheme of things."

Faisal raised his brow. "Of course. There are things that shall not be denied. Now maybe you'll be good enough to let the seal be broken…"

He didn't get to finish since all he got for his troubles was to be tossed out the window. Angela had a raised brow when she did that and she said, "Fat chance of that."

"Oh it will break no matter what," Asmodeus replied with a grin. "There is more than one way to break a seal. I just might not have the power behind it."

Angela twisted her head in an inquisitive manner. She pulled Absolution out and held it in her right. It was a good way to guard her right since that was where she had been hit. Yet she felt recharged somewhat. She nearly collapsed before coming into the room and Castiel offered what he could. She could see the blood on his arm. It was like being supercharged since angel blood was different from human blood and it had a rather crazy effect. "And my answer is the same as before… no."

Asmodeus gave a shrug but that didn't stop Kokabiel from charging forward with his blade drawn. Angela countered and there was a shower of sparks. That was sort of an encouragement to Asmodeus and he charged forward with his blade drawn. He got in his licks and was surprised that she was able to handle it. He had noticed the big red splotch and was curious about it and tried to get in a hit.

His chance came when Angela delivered a set of hard punches on Kokabiel and sent him flying back. Her attention was diverted and he got in a punch and she winced. It was enough to deliver a few hard punches and she sailed across the air and landed in a bunch of junk with a hard clang. He watched as she moaned in pain. He tsked, "Trying to take too much on your head. Though I do like the touch with sending that annoying vamp out the window. Both sides can't stand him." He advanced towards her.

"Stop… Asmodeus…"

"Quiet Castiel," Asmodeus replied holding out his hand. He glanced at the angel and watched more blood come out of his mouth. "She wants to interfere then she will get what is coming to her." He turned to look and saw that there was no one there. He frowned when he couldn't find her. "What the hell?"

It was quick when a strike collided with his chest in a flash of light. He fell back and was able to catch a glimpse of Angela looking at him. He watched as she blocked an incoming strike from Kokabiel. The Grigori has his blade and he brought it a downwards strike but it was blocked by her forearm and countered with a palm thrust that exhibited a white light when it hit.

Kokabiel staggered back. His eyes were blazing with anger as he felt where it burned where he had been hit. He huffed as he looked at the harridan that was looking at him. He charged and her glowing form was the last thing that he saw.

Asmodeus watched as Kokabiel charged. Angela seemed to barely move when she reached out for her sword and it flew into her hand. In the same motion she swung and ended up decapitating Kokabiel. He never saw it coming and his head went flying along with the blood spray. He knew that it was going to be him next when she turned to face him.

Angela was looking at him with her eyes glowing that fiery orange, her hair was billowing. In one hand she held her sword and blood was dripping down. The other hand was glowing with her fingers curled; it was like she was holding a white fiery ball or something and he could make out some dark shapes on her arm. He wasn't going to stick around for that. He knew what she was made of and Lilith would be pleased. There will be other seals.

"You have anything to add?"

Asmodeus was on his feet and looking at her. He grinned as he pulled his hoodie up. "Well you managed to kill a Grigori. I imagine that would impress a few interested parties. As for the angels… you can have them. Time's long gone and there will be other seals. I'll look forward to it." He was gone leaving Angela watching where he had been.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa looks like major fighting and mojo abound. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Their Eyes Once Watched God...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Angela stared at the area where Asmodeus once was. The glow in her left faded to nothing and her eyes returned to normal. She became aware that she was gripping her sword tightly but she didn't loosen her grip as she sighed and walked over to where Jeremiel and Amitiel were standing. She looked at the pair and with her left, she waved them over Jeremiel's cuffs and muttered a phrase in old Enochian and they fell off.

Jeremiel raised his brow at her and rubbed his wrists. He gave a nod of thanks and let her do the same thing with Amitiel. It she who said, "Thank you Absolution."

Angela twitched her head slightly at Amitiel and then nodded, "So you're the one who answered the phone that time I was trying to talk to Cas."

Amitiel gave a slight smile at Angela, "I was curious about the one called Absolution. And my opinion hasn't changed much about you and I like that."

Angela looked at Amitiel and gave a slight nod. She looked at her sword which was still dripping with blood. She felt Absolution flex from the excitement and Orion was also pulsing too. They both had been eager to get into the fight and had been instrumental in encouraging her to stay on her feet even though the bullet was draining to her. That and Castiel's contribution helped greatly.

"I have to admit that I didn't think that you would come," Jeremiel said.

Angela looked at the archangel and gave a slight smile, "And I find it a bit refreshing to find someone who hasn't quite heard of me. I'm glad I was able to help."

At that moment one of the Winchesters moaned a bit. Angela glanced over at them and then back towards the archangels. "Excuse me." She smiled and then walked towards to where the boys and Bobby were.

Amitiel smiled as Angela sheathed Absolution and walked over to where the one who was willing to wave a stick against a Grigori. She was impressed by that and she knew that it was Angela's injuries at the hands of Asmodeus that encouraged his behavior. She could see that there was something between the two and it warmed her heart. She looked over and saw Castiel struggling along with Jamal. "I'll see to the others," she said and started towards Castiel, anxious to make sure that he was all right since she sensed something was off.

Angela nodded in Amitiel's direction and looked at Sam. Dean was sitting himself up and Bobby was being fussed over by Cerebus who was alternating between Bobby and Dean. Angela's attention was focused on Sam as he tried to sit up and ended up moaning and trying to hide it. Dean said, "That was some show Angie."

"Well I always like to make an entrance," Angela muttered as she checked Sam's chest by gently applying pressure.

Sam flinched and said, "You think you could be a little more harder?" He gave a slight smile and tried to chuckle.

Angela gave a slight smirk as she continued to inspect Sam. She tried ignoring the fact that she was touching him and she liked it as much as she did the other times. "I could but then what use would you be to me?"

"Very funny Angie," Dean muttered as he took deep breaths. It gave him the opportunity to look at his girl. He noticed that her arms were covered in markings and they were… blood? "What's with the body art?"

Angela was looking at Sam as she replied, "I really don't know. I just… They popped in my head." She didn't say anything more as she looked intently at Sam. Without saying another word she focused and muttered a few choice words. Her hand glowed as her eyes flickered and she held it against Sam's chest.

It was only but a moment but it was enough. The glow from her hand died and she blinked. She looked at Sam and asked, "How does that feel?"

Sam moved and stretched under the stunned gaze of his brother and Bobby. There was no more pain in his torso. His broken ribs had been healed. He looked at Angela as she sat back on her heels with her hands on her lap. She was looking a little flushed but alert and waiting for his response. He said, "I feel fine. Thanks."

Angela made a soft hum and a nod. She reached over and rubbed Cerebus' head. She smiled and told him that he had been a good boy. It was a ploy to hide the fact that she was starting to feel the effects of her injuries. A quick glance told her that it was hard to tell where her injuries were as she looked at the sigils she had drawn on her bare arms.

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised at what you can do," Dean offered as he stood up now that he felt better. He held Sam to his feet as well as Bobby.

Angela got to her feet in the fluid motion that the Japanese used when rising. It hid how much her aching side ached even though she knew they could see the blood spot on her shirt. She went over to where Asmodeus knocked her over before she got the idea to do whatever it was she did. Looking around she found her jacket and picked it up and dusted it off. "Well there is always something to surprise us isn't there, Dean?"

Dean gave her a look, "Well usually the surprise we get is a new recipe that you aim to sic on us when you cook. The new mojo… is interesting."

Angela put her jacket back on over the markings on her arms. There would be time later to wash them off. "That I have no idea."

Dean accepted that and Bobby eyed her strangely. Sam though was thoughtful. He got the feeling that she did know what she did. She had implied a few things about her time with the Old Man and this seemed to have been one of those things that she picked up on or it was plain instinct. That always seemed to work for her too. He rubbed his chest as he watched her move. He had noticed the red spot on her abdomen and knew that the Grigori Asmodeus hurt her in some way.

"You know that was rather a surprise what you did to the vamp," Dean was saying, "But I can say that I am glad that you did it. All three of us are."

"As well as I," Jamal said as he approached with Castiel and Amitiel in tow. Jeremiel stood behind them. "Though I am surprised that you didn't kill him when you had the chance old friend."

"I was wondering that myself," Dean replied and was shot a glare from Sam for his query. He was just as curious since he knew that Angela had mentioned something about ripping heads off and it wasn't said like how he would when Sam was getting bullied like when they were younger.

Angela looked at Dean and Sam and gave a slight smile. She knew what they were thinking of and replied, "Now wasn't the time." She shrugged her shoulders knowing that it was a rather weak reason but justifiable. She made sure everything was in its place, "The important thing was preventing the breaking of the seal and bringing back the sword of Mercy and Truth. That would have been ten times worse."

"And how do you know that when Ass-man didn't even know that?" Dean didn't care if he said the name wrong or right at the moment. He had no idea why the quick smirk was there and gone on Angela's face when he said that.

"Because she knows what this says," Castiel replied as he held up the Epistles. When Angela turned towards him, he offered it to her. "I believe this belongs to you as well as this." He also offered the headpiece.

Angela looked at the proffered book and headpiece. She couldn't help but think the same thought she had about everything that she had been asked to protect or pass onto another guardian. There was always something else to bear and it seemed as one more thing since she was Absolution. She took the book and headpiece and motioned with them, "I guess I need to find another place to keep these like everything else."

"How about a hole in the ground?"

Angela looked at Bobby and couldn't help but laugh. It was a simple thing in the midst of things that needed complications. At least she wasn't alone with the laughter since the boys joined in with her. One more seal had been prevented and while there were other seals out there, it was good to know at least one was prevented.

* * *

The night was like any other night and was peaceful. Angela looked out over the junkyard that made the Singer Salvage Yard and took off running. At the roof's edge she pushed off and leapt over to a pile of junk. She ran across until she came to the hamlet that was like a second house. She landed on the roof and stopped.

It was a bit too much as she landed on the roof. She groaned as she reached for her side and dropped to her knees. She was on all fours panting because of it. She muttered to herself, "I guess that wasn't a good idea."

"I don't think so either. You know better than that Cat."

Angela gave a look at Gabriel as she turned herself over and sat on the roof of her shed. "Yeah well you know me. I'm a stubborn ass about things." She let out the breath she had been holding and relaxed a bit.

Gabriel hummed a bit as he took a seat beside her. His face still had some scratches but they would go away eventually. "I know you are but I would think that you would listen to the advice of your friends and people that care about you. I would think you would at least listen to Sammy."

Angela sighed as she rubbed where her abdomen was. "I did and took it easy… So did you find a place for the sword?"

"You know I did. I found a place for it and it seems your royal family is agreeable to keeping it," Gabriel replied.

"I didn't mean for you to go and bother them. One of our old haunts would have done the trick," Angela replied looking at Gabriel. "The haunts are more secret than the vaults that exist everywhere. Even you know that since you showed them to me."

"Um Wosret insisted on it," Gabriel replied clearing his throat. "By the way, that demon gal pal of yours is pretty good with her fists. Then again you would know something about that." He smirked a humorless smirk.

"Right… Cary. Then I guess you know why I didn't waste the Old Man when I had the chance. I know he lived from his trip out the window." Angela grimaced slightly as she adjusted her position.

Gabriel looked at her in concern. Normally Halflings would be pretty much on the mend right about now especially after being hit with adamantium silver. With her, it seemed like it was taking her longer and it shouldn't be. Besides, she had some of Castiel's angel blood in her. It should have been a good cleanser but then again there might be quirks that even he didn't know about. "You okay?"

"I'm good. You know how certain injuries are more finicky than others," Angela replied. She looked out at the night over the salvage yard. She sensed though that this was rather unusual from the other times that she received an injury. "Hypothermia I think is the worst considering I am at near normal human body temp when that happens."

"And you're still here," Gabriel replied with a slight smile. "Look… uh… I know that you are probably in two minds about the whole thing with the essentials and if you want the honest truth… I was pissed when I had rumblings about you possibly knowing."

"Well what's done is done," Angela replied, "I'm just glad Cas' girlfriend is okay. I don't think that I could have stood a mopey Cas. A monotone dick version is enough."

"And how do you know that?"

"I pick up on things Gabe. You know I know about you and Cas being close brothers. The whole bond thing." Angela made a waving motion to indicate that she was teasing and making fun. It relieved some of the tension.

Gabriel chuckled but he sobered quickly as he took in Angela. She was still wincing from the pain. "Cat, you should take better care of yourself. This is the first in a long time that I've seen you take so long to heal."

"I'm fine."

"Cat… don't be stubborn. I know that you are unique among the Halflings and your age is a clue to that."

"I know that and don't think that I'm not worried about going crazy."

"Cat there is more to it and I think it has to do with the circumstances of your birth," Gabriel countered. He knew he had her attention and he was given the cue to continue when she nudged him with her arm. It was theory at the moment but it could explain what was going on. "Now I know you know the truth about your father so…"

* * *

Sam woke up feeling that something was off that morning but could have brushed it off considering that they were all okay more or less. No one was seriously injured though that was more of a tongue in cheek as far as he was concerned regarding Angela. He was also aware that his current train of thought was making him into a hypocrite and he and Dean both were just as guilty about that. He didn't brush off the feeling though and went about his usual routine of getting up early and getting through the day.

Aside from the usual, he picked up the flask that he kept hidden and looked at it. When he had called Ruby to look for Angela, he didn't like the references that the demon made to her. He knew that out of the two, Angela was the most trying in being polite. Mostly it was attributed to how she grew up; she was taught to be polite no matter what happened and it was that whole turn the other cheek thing but even Sam knew a person had their limits. That much was made clear when Angela did her mental thing on Ruby.

_I'm not your keeper Sam. Just handle with care and do what you think is right._

Sam looked around and then at the flask. He did what he usually did and picked up his phone. There were a few missed calls from Ruby that he had poignantly ignored. It was also followed through with a couple of nastily worded text messages. He did have one voicemail and it was from a number that he didn't recognize. He stared at it as he made his way to the kitchen where he caught the smells of breakfast and coffee mingled in the air.

He came across Angela who was up and early and moving through Bobby's kitchen like it was hers. Well… actually it was hers even though it was Bobby's house. It was some strange rule that applied and none of the three men would think about disagreeing with it. It sort of just came into existence and stayed.

_I'm just the stray that ended up staying._

Sam smiled a bit but it was a sad smile since it never set right with him the way how Angela described herself and put herself down. It was like she accepted it; it was a weary acceptance like she did when confronted with things related to what was expected of her. At the moment though it seemed that she was okay and almost happy since she was humming or singing some tune that had no name to it. He looked at his phone and deciding to leave her to her business listened to it.

_Hello Sam. I know it's only a matter of time before you decide to listen considering circumstances so don't hang up…_

Sam looked around and then at Angela who seemed oblivious to the whole thing. He recognized the voice and he wasn't pleased that he now had to change his number again or poignantly ignore anything that came from that number. He felt his features narrow into a frown.

_I know you and your brother have no reason to like me and quite frankly I don't care. What I do care is that she gets the job done. Absolution has a purpose and it must be carried out. I could go into the whole fate of the world ploy but that doesn't seem to make a dent._

"You got that right," Sam muttered to himself.

_Things are to happen for a reason; everything has a purpose… even you with your hanging around the demon slut. Yes I know about her too. Funny thing is that there is always someone who knows such as is the case of the past filled with shadows, blood and death and of course beauty._

Sam rolled his eyes. He hated the enigmatic crap from douchebags. Angela could get away with it because eventually he and Dean got the message. Besides she was always trying to teach them something. Yet the way how that vamp said it… it was disturbing and instinctively he looked at Angela as if he knew the comment was about her.

_There are things that are best left unsaid or they are better told by the one who experienced the event. Anyway the path is filled with blood and death. It is in the nature of things and of her race… even more so considering her heritage. I know you are good at puzzles and will figure things out and eventually understand why she was mine. I regret she escaped but that's the way how things go and I would appreciate you disregard whatever Sacha says in the near future…_

"Yeah well I'd rather listen to him than you. At least he's honest," Sam murmured.

_So bear in mind people are watching. I know I am and I am very curious to see what you do with this new addition to her abilities. Will you fear her as a monster? I know your brother will question things over and again. Salaam._

The voicemail ended and Sam flipped his phone shut. He wanted to throw his phone at the wall but that was stupid since he needed it. He wanted to because the Old Man's voice was on it and somehow he knew his number. It was bad enough that Nick the warlock still occasionally called and got his number but Sam tolerated him and more than he did the vamp Sacha. He clenched his phone in his hand and thought about the purpose of that message.

"What did that phone ever do to you?"

Sam turned to see that Angela was looking at him like… well it wasn't like he was a freak. It was concern. He lowered his hand and put the phone in his pocket. "Nothing… just…"

"Probably a message scolding you about not getting your head in the game," Angela replied with a slight smile before turning back into the kitchen. "Ruby sends me one almost every day. I find it rather amusing."

Sam frowned slightly at that. Anything they said to each other was insulting. Angela was more refined about it; along the lines of how she would make fun of Dean and his beauties and pie. Plus it was almost scary how close she was into guessing that the voicemail he listened to had something to do with his current mood. It made him wonder how much else she knew. "You actually talk to Ruby?"

Angela went back to stirring what she was making in the pot. "On occasion," she replied. "It's not worth getting in a twist over since it is always the same though I think she's trying to get creative about it."

"I'm just trying to get over the fact that you're implying you have a conversation with her considering you always seem ready to plunge your knife into her every time you see her." He shrugged his shoulders at that.

"As I said, we aren't BFFs and she pops up when I'm not in the mood but then if she always did when I was in the mood, where is the fun in that?" Angela glanced up and looked at Sam. "Do you want fruit in your oatmeal?"

"What?"

"Fruit," Angela peered at Sam, "Are you okay? Did my freaky mojo addle your brain or something?"

"Uh… not really," Sam frowned a bit as tried to process the conversation that was going on. It was like a warning to his internal spidey senses but he couldn't find anything wrong. "Fruit?"

Angela studied him. "You're a peach guy." She pointed with her finger and the knife started cutting up the peach that was on the cutting board. She turned down the flame and drizzled in a smattering of brown sugar. "If you are going to stare and gawk, you might as well work. Check the coffee please. I wish Bobby would get rid of it. I don't think it likes me."

Sam burst out with a laugh at that as he went to do what she asked/said. He knew what she meant by that since Bobby insisted on keeping that old coffee maker. The thing had been brought back from the dead one too many times already. He checked the coffee and removed it otherwise there was the risk of it turning into motor oil. He turned just in time to see something come flying at him only to have it caught by Angela.

It would have hit him square in the face if Angela hadn't grabbed it with her left. It was actually a peach. Sam could see she had it in a grip like one would a baseball but his attention was drawn to the marking on her wrist.

"Sorry about that. Seems like my usual control is shot to hell," Angela said as she took the peach and tossed it onto the counter. Her movement caused her to flinch slightly on her left.

Sam saw it but didn't say anything. She was trying to hide it and appear things were normal. He knew that whole peach thing was not normal but he brushed it off, "It's okay. You're just enthusiastic."

"Either that or Cas left something behind," Angela replied. She finished what she was doing and turned to look at Sam while leaning against the counter. She knew that he had questions since she said that but she would answer them before he asked. "I know that you know that I'm not a hundred percent and that I got hit with silver adamantium."

"I was wondering about that but we left it alone," Sam replied as he put the pot down on the counter. "What happened?"

Angela thought back to when she was leaning against the wall. She was determined to get to them but she was fading. She had lost quite a bit of blood. She remembered Castiel taking his knife and cutting his arm. "Cas did what he thought was right. He gave me blood and I think it left a few side effects. It certainly turbo charged me."

"It did," Sam replied, not sure what to exactly call those events. He cleared his throat and pointed at her wrist. "What about those?"

Angela surprised Sam by raising both of her arms to inspect her wrists. She studied the patterns on them and noted the interesting blending of sigils and signs. It was like her tattoo but different. She frowned, "I'm not sure. They were there when I washed off the blood."

"Is that bad?"

"I don't know," Angela replied in all honesty. She really didn't know but she could venture a guess. "I can guess that it is just another reminder or something of that nature. The Old Man would be pleased."

Sam tensed at that as he watched her get back to work dishing up what she was making. By that time Dean had wandered down and started moaning about her going all health nut on him while Bobby just grumbled. They mentioned her new tattoos, at least he thought they were that, and she gave the same answer she gave him. Nothing else was said as they ate but the three hunters knew that something was up. It was just a matter of when they would find out.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like the Old Man is still causing trouble and Angie has new tatts! Seems like things are going to be a little hairy in the future. Stay tuned for 3.12 Lure and Allure...


End file.
